


Promises to Keep

by samptra



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Military Tony Stark, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Peter Parker, Retelling, SHIELD Scientist Tony, Sassy Peter, Slow Burn, Tattoos, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 62,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samptra/pseuds/samptra
Summary: "I pulled your file you know," Fury finally spoke eyes focused on the frost-covered glass.Tony kept his grin under wraps, he had expected nothing less of the Director, frankly, he was surprised it had taken him this long to bring it up."Wasn't easy, had to call in a lot of favours Captain Stark," he continued.Tony arched an eyebrow, his grin managing to break through, “Learn anything interesting?”Fury’s expression turned sour, “I know a doctored service record when I see one.”He chuckled softly, but it was empty and hollow, Fury was right. His service record didn't exist anywhere in its entirety, he'd done a lot of things, been a lot of places….but that was neither here nor there.“As nice as this heart to heart is Nick, is there a point here?”The Director glowered at him, “Anyone tell you, you have shit people skills?”“Frequently,” Tony replied cheerily."Smartass, in all your non-existent days in special ops you ever hear about a ghost called the Winter Soldier?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Comments: 93
Kudos: 840
Collections: A lire, alphabet's marvel favorites





	1. Whose woods these are I think I know.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! This entire story started because I wanted a badass, tatted-up Tony. I also wanted to do one that pulls James in before Avengers. This is going to be a long, I already five chapters in on this one, and it's still going I'm completely falling in love with this one. 
> 
> Just a few things to note for this universe I'm making up; Tony is a little younger, early 30's, Peter is a little older, eighteen to start. Tony was an orphan, there is no Stark Industries, he's not a rich billionaire in this, but he is still a genius. Tony is ex-military Army Special Forces. 
> 
> That's everything, for now, I will update tags as I go. As usual, my stories are all fluff and love and ridiculousness with a dash of story. I apologize in advance there is a lot of world-building in this one. Hope everyone is staying safe out there, and look for weekly updates!

* * *

_It was cold and dark, water in his throat, in his lungs as he struggled to breathe. The hands holding him under as his chest screamed at him._

_He wasn’t going to die here…not like this…_

_No!_

He woke with a pained gasp, chest heaving and sweat-soaked. He gave a faint moan as he sat upright tenderly rubbed at his aching chest, his t-shirt rubbing painfully over the still tender scar tissue.

He took a few more painful, breaths as his racing heart began to slow to something resembling normal. Taking one more shuddering breath he slumped forward with a wince, scrubbing a callused hand across his face he felt the rasp of his beard against his fingers. The digits pausing at as they skated across the scar running through his left eye. A bubble of painful blood-soaked memories threatening at the corners of his mind. Ruthlessly he tromped them down, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw.

“Get it together Stark,” he ground out to himself, breathing deeply. The past was the past, and he was here in the now.

A gentle rap at the door drew him back to the present lifting his head he opened his eyes, a soft hum in his head as his prosthetic eye focused, telling him the dimensions of the door. It couldn’t see through it yet, but then again it was still a work in progress.

“Mr. Stark?" a gentle voice called from the other side.

“How many times…it’s Tony Peter,” he called, eyes rolling at the door.

“At least a few more times, didn’t you say you had an interview today?”

Tony rolled across his bed grabbing his cell form the bedside table with a muttered curse, throwing off the tangled covers he raced across the room throwing open the door; a surprised looking teen on the other side. 

The younger man grinned cheekily at him, Tony gave him a glower before he flew past heading for the bathroom.

“You might want to do something about the serial killer look your rocking.”

He turned to glare at the other but he was already disappearing towards the kitchen. Grumbling he hurried to the shower, gritting his teeth when the hot water turned ice cold halfway through and he rushed to get clean.

Teeth chattering, he briskly towelled off before moving to look at this reflection in the too-small bathroom mirror. A shaggy, hollowed eyed man stared back at him; damit that kid was right. He was leaning into that stereotype. 

Grumbling he grabbed his razor, turning it on carefully working it across his cheeks as he tamed his beard into something a little more respectable. Humming he ran his hand over his neatly styled facial hair. He always thought goatee’s where cool, why not right? Purposely not looking at the mess of scaring, and steady blue glow in his chest, he brushed shaggy dark hair into some semblance of order before he headed out of the bathroom and into his bedroom.

“You want breakfast?” Peter called.

"I'll get something on the way," he hollered back absently rooting through his closet, he needed to make a good impression today, and he needed a job. His military pension was not going to cover another month in this ridiculously expensive Manhattan closet masquerading as an apartment, and it'd be a cold day in hell before he asked the kid to chip in.

Eyeing his rather poor suit selection he pulled out one out tossing it onto the bed. Shedding his towel he tugged on a fresh pair of boxer briefs and white tank, hoping to dampen that ever-present glow in his chest. Going through the motions he let his mind wander to his upcoming interview, recalling what he'd managed to find out about the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, aside from the fact it was a hell of a mouthful. There hadn't been a lot on their website…mostly just vague generalizations and stock photos. He knew a smokescreen when he saw one.

Despite himself though he was intrigued. Sighing he shook his head at himself, you can discharge the boy from Special Forces…

Finished dressing he stared at his pathetic selection of ties before he grabbed two and strode into the kitchen, “What do you think kid, nerdy or red?” he held up out one tie featuring small gears and engine parts that Rhodey had got him one Christmas and a solid red tie he’d bought on the clearance rack in some distant past.

Peter looked up from his phone, “Nerdy,” he confirmed.

Tony grinned tossing the red onto the counter and knotting the other around his neck with well-practiced movements. Smoothing it down he held his arms out, “So?”

Peter gave him a thumbs up before returning to his cereal, as Tony moved to the coffee machine the pot already filled. Dumping it into his travel mug he grabbed his bag slinging it over his shoulder, pushing his tinted glasses up his nose, he paused turing to Peter.

“You ok to get to school today?”

Peter looked up at him deadpan, Tony held up his hands, “Ok ok…see you tonight?”

The younger man nodded before grinning at him cheekily, “Good luck.”

“Thanks,” Tony muttered as he closed the door, checking his watch. He had about twenty-five minutes to get where he needed to be.

-#-#-#-

Nick Fury sighed rubbing at his temples, it was only ten AM and he was already done with the day.

“She seemed like a good fit,” Coulson commented. Fury glanced at the man as if he’d lost his mind.

"Were you in the same room? She nearly cried when we asked if she’d ever held a gun."

The stone face agent didn’t even blink.

Fury sighed again, as Hill opened the door, “You’re ten o’clock is here.”

He nodded as she opened the door open wider and a dark-haired man confidently strode into the room. Beside him Coulson rustled through his papers, Fury glanced at his watch, 10:15.

“Hey sorry I’m late,” the man grinned winningly as he crossed towards them hand outstretched. Fury stood curiously shaking the man’s callused hand as he eyed him. He wasn’t overly tall, maybe 5’7, but he held himself tall, shoulders out back straight as he sat across from them. Fury’s interest in the man growing as the man left his tinted glasses on, his eyes invisible behind the frames.

“Very nice to meet you,” Coulson looked down at his papers, “Doctor Stark?”

The man waved a hand, “Tony’s fine.”

Fury glanced at the resume as Coulson slid a copy of the resume towards him.

"Your resume is very impressive, MIT, multiple Ph.D.'s in physics, machinal engineering, and electrical engineering. You know this is just an entry-level position in Research and Development correct?"

Stark grinned, “I like a challenge?”

Coulson folded his hands in front of him rising an inquiring eyebrow, and the other man sighed, “I was discharged from the military about three months ago, my friend, Colonel James Rhodes, recommend I apply here.”

Fury glanced from him to the single sheet resume, “What did you do in the military Stark?”

The man across from him shrugged, a wry smile crossing his lips, “This and that.”

"And your reason for leaving?" Coulson asked Fury glanced at the man, but as usual, he gave nothing away.

“Honourable discharge," Stark said simply before he leaned forward seemingly to peer at Phil from behind his lens. "Are you always this pleasant or did I just catch you on a good day?" 

Fury covered his laugh with a cough, crossing his arms as he barely tromped down his smile, “When can you start?”

-#-#-#-

Peter was not having a good day.

He wouldn’t go as far as saying it was a bad day, he’d had his fair share of bad days. This was just not a good one. Groaning he painfully rolled to his back as he lay on the floor of the kitchen in the dark. The cool tile felt nice on his abused back as he measured he breaths, his ribs protesting even the smallest movements.

He hadn't meant to run into trouble…well at least not this time, but some would-be villain had felt the need to attack and he'd taken more of a beating then he'd thought. Or at least Spider-Man had taken a beating, but he would heal…he always did.

Something tickled distantly in his periphery, a familiarness that did not set him on edge. It was Tony…he heaved a relieved sigh as his enhanced senses picked up on the familiar step, unnervingly quiet in comparison to the jaunty whistling coming towards him. He heard the keys jingle in the door before the merry tune ceased, "Kid?" he called as the light flicked on. 

He meant to say he was here, but what came out was more of a pained groan.

“Peter!”

Suddenly the Tony was there bending over him, concern in every line of his face.

“Hey Mr. Stark,” he tried to tease, but the smile felt forced on his face. Tony gave him a flat look at his pushed his glasses onto his head and ran an assessing eye over him. 

“You’ve got three cracked ribs, and probably a concussion… what happened?”

Peter winced as he felt those strong fingers gently tapping along his chest, “Some joker in a mask was trying to blow up a bank.”

The older man sighed, but kept his peace and Peter was grateful, “Anything bleeding?”

Peter shook his head carefully, unable to resist poking at the other, “Your evil eye not tell you?”

Tony sighed shaking his head, “It’s not evil, the black tint just reflects light better, and no it can’t tell me if you’re bleeding…at least not yet.”

Peter chuckled before his chest protested the small movement. Tony narrowed his eyes, looking like he wanted to give him a lecture, instead, he heaved a reluctant huff, "Come on a soak in the tub will help, then you can eat your weight in Chinese."

He perked up at the thought of food his stomach announcing itself. Tony laughed then as he carefully helped him upright. “What’s the occasion?” Peter asked curiously.

“I got the job,” Tony grunted as he maneuvered them towards the cramped bathroom, Peter sitting gingerly on the toilet.

He watched tiredly as Tony got the water started, “Congrats, that’s awesome.”

He hummed absently as he tested the temperature, “You good for a minute kid?”

He grunted in agreement as Tony disappeared from the bathroom. Peter sagged against the back of the toilet closing his eyes, with the adrenaline bleeding from him he was suddenly tired. He was sure he had just closed them for a moment but seconds later there was a gentle hand on his shoulder and a soft voice speaking to him.

“Hey Pete, you ok?”

Blinking his eyes open he frowned, Tony was looking at him in concern again.

“I’m ok,” he tried to assure him, but he couldn’t help but feel guilty, his Aunt had worried over him like this…right until the end. He hadn’t meant to worry her, or his Uncle. He hadn’t meant for any of it to happen. His life had changed in a matter of seconds, one moment he’d been a normal kid…and the next.

“Hey,” he jerked blinking frantically tears stinging his eyes as he looked into warm brown eyes, well one brown and one black, the prosthetic was still at little unnerving up close. “It’s ok Peter,” Tony said softly.

Sniffing he managed a wobbly smile as Tony released his suit, relaxing the material as he moved to help him slip his arms free, “How’d the new suit work?”

Peter was thankful for the distraction as he focused on giving feedback. He couldn't even begin to express how grateful he was to have Tony. How much the man's support of him meant, how accepting he'd been the first time he'd found Peter passed out in his homemade suit. He hadn't liked it, but he'd understood, once Peter had explained, realizing it was something Peter felt he needed to do. Still had been a big surprise for him to learn that Spider-Man was a teenager from Queens.

“Well I’m glad it’s working, it can use some more adjusting though, how was the temperature?” Tony was holding the suit out squinting at it thoughtfully. Peter stood awkwardly in his underpants, finding his first genuine grin of the night.

“I think I got it from here Tony,” he said softly as he glanced pointedly at the door.

Laughing the older man nodded, "Sure thing kid," he disappeared with the suit muttering to himself. Peter closed the door behind him before carefully stripping off and stepping into the bath, chest already warm and it had nothing to do with the temperature of the water, and everything to do with the man he could hear fussing around in the kitchen.

Tony Stark was an unusual man. Peter had known it the moment he’d sat down beside him on that lonely bench in the park.

_He had never thought of himself as a tragic person. At least not until this moment. He hadn’t thought his life was sad, he missed his parents sure, but he’d loved his Aunt and Uncle, more than anything. He hadn’t…it had been…he felt the tears press against the back of his eyes again._

_He was so tired of crying._

_He knew his tears wouldn’t bring them back…they hadn’t brought back his parents._

_Blinking rapidly he vaguely register the man walking casually along the path, more focused on feeling sorry for himself he was startled when the man sat beside him. There were plenty of empty benches around them...why sit with him? Unable to help himself he glanced askew at the stranger. He looked…well he looked dangerous._

_His dark hair was a long wild tangle about his head, matching the unkempt beard, his eyes hidden by dark aviators. He wasn't a big man, about his height, maybe a little bulkier but it was hard to tell in the oversized hoodie he wore. There was something about him though, Peter felt like there was something…more._

_They sat in silence a long while, Peter waiting for him to say something, wondering if he should say something._

_When his stomach growled; loudly._

_The man snorted, “Hungry?”_

_Peter wrinkled his nose, remembering he didn't have money for food…if he wanted to eat he'd have to go back to the home. He swallowed, he did want to…the tears were back threatening once more._

_“Come on kid, let’s go,” the man stood hands in his pockets not looking at him._

_Peter looked at him surprised, eyes narrowing, it was on the tip of his tongue to decline, he’d heard about this sort of thing older men…looking for younger men…_

_“Nothing funny, you just look like someone who could use a friend.”_

_Peter blinked at him as he slowly stood, knees protesting his inactivity._

_The man held out his hand, and Peter took it tentatively, his palms were warm, work-roughened, "Tony Stark."_

_“Peter Parker.”_

“Pete you fall asleep?”

The yell from the other side of the door startled him out of his memories, he hadn’t realized how long he’d been soaking.

“I’m ok,” he called back.

“Hurry up I’m starving.”

Chuckling Peter, reluctantly got out of the bath, his body healing, the pain in his ribs already lessened. Carefully he dried off before padded to his room and throwing on his sweats heading out to join Tony in the kitchen. The man was still looking over his suit, and Peter hid his smile as he slid onto one of the barstools at the counter grabbing a cartoon of food.

"How was the interview?" he asked drawing Tony back over towards him, the other man had changed out of his dress clothes, and into a faded Army t-shirt and grey sweats, his dog tags clinked rhythmically as he moved towards him.

Tony had been discharged about just a week or so before they met that day in the park. He had learned soon after they met the man needed a friend just as much as Peter had. 

"It was ok, seems sort of shady though…" Tony mused chewing thoughtfully before he shrugged.

Peter snorted, “You’re still going to take it?”

“Of course, it’d be no fun if there were no secrets to uncover.” 

Tony waved his chopsticks unconcerned, and Peter found his eyes catching on the beautiful grey and black sleeve tattoo that crawled up Tony's left arm and disappeared under his shirt, Peter knew it reached his shoulder. It was a gorgeous piece, Tony had explained it was biomechanical when he'd asked about the first time he'd seen it. The skin looked as though it had been pulled away to reveal intricate mechanics underneath. Delicate looking gears and mechanics that looked as though they could come to life at any moment. He had a matching piece on his right calf, done by the same artist, or so Tony had explained. Peter's favourite tattoo though was the delicate grey and black wing covering the upper right half of his back, it stood in stark contrast to his mechanical pieces. Stretching across his shoulder blade and creeping down his right arm to his elbow. Peter could just pick out the end of the feathers reaching from under the sleeve of his right sleeve. Tony had put a lot of thought into the art that adorned his body, the ink was beautiful and meticulous…Peter has been in awe when he'd seen it. At least until he'd seen the actual mechanical inlay that pulsed steadily within the man's chest.

“So what is the job exactly?”

"Entry-level, in research and development," Tony replied slurping his noodles.

Peter choked, the man had three Ph.D.'s and they were giving him an entry-level position?

“You’re kidding right?”

Tony grinned taking a sip from his wine glass, “Nope.”

Peter sighed, if it made him happy, “Well congratulations Tony.”

The man held up his glass, "A toast," Peter grinned holding up his Coke, "To starting a very normal job, and very uneventful life."

Peter shook his head, Tony Stark was a very unusual man…but Peter was so very glad he was.


	2. His house is in the village though;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy May all! As promised next chapter! Thanks so much for all the love, I am glad you are enjoying. I am sorry there is so much plot to this, it is very plot-heavy. There is Peter-Tony looking out for each other, so I think it's got all sorts of fluff, feels, and mush. As well as badass, tattooed Tony. I'm here for it, and I hope you are too.

* * *

**3 months later…**

**Siberia, Russia**

“What the hell is this?” Fury muttered as he eyed the machines with trepidation.

"I don't know sir…" Coulson looked…unsettled, and that put Fury more than a little on edge.

The silence stretched on between them, as he panned the room, internally running through his options. There were very few people he could trust to keep their mouth shut and fewer still who’d be able to make sense of the mess of the outdated technology. He sighed, there was only one person…

“Call him,” Fury commanded, finality in his tone. 

**-#-#-#-**

“I am so sorry Doctor Stark….”

Tony waved a dismissive hand, “It’s fine Eugene, and for the last time it’s Tony.”

The slender man stood before him all but wringing his hands in worry, Tony carefully mopping up the spilled coffee. Eugene was a nice guy, but the man did not have the disposition for working in a place where unexpected loud noises were commonplace.

“I’ll get you another Doctor Stark,” he assured him, and Tony rolled his eyes as the man scuttled out.

“Whoa!”

He looked up at the new voice just in time to see Clint dodge out of the way of the fleeing scientist.

“What’d you do to nervous string bean, Stark?”

Tony snorted, “Not a thing,” he returned as he tossed out the napkins wiping his hands on his already grease smeared coveralls. It has taken him all of a week, and two ruined suits to give up on trying to impress anyone,“And be nice, Eugene is the boss.”

Clint laughed at that, “In name only, how many times had Fury tried to promote you since you started?”

Tony grinned at him then crossing his arms, "No way in hell, Eugene is far better at paperwork then me. Besides far be it from me to crush his dreams, he's living his best life pretending to be in a Bond movie."

The blonde Agent laughed then and Tony grinned, "If you're here for those new arrows I'm not done yet, can't seem to get the timing right on the delayed ones."

Clint entered his officed proper, "Nope, not here for the arrows but I can't wait for those, looking for you actually, or more correctly Fury is looking for you."

Tony sighed shutting down his station, “Sure thing, I’ll head up to the office.”

Clint shook his head, a shit-eating grin spreading across his face, "Nope."

Tony paused eyes narrowed, “Where?”

Clint’s grin got wider, and a little sinister, “Siberia.”

-#-#-#-

“They’re 10 minutes out sir,” Coulson strode briskly into the room as Fury breathed into his hands trying to warm them. He nodded to Coulson before turning back to the ancient console, he hoped to hell Stark would be able to get something off the decrepit machines.

As much as he hated to admit it, he wasn’t exactly sure what they had stumbled across. From what intel they could gather it was defunct Hydra base deep in the Ural mountains. They hadn’t even been looking for it, the team has been following another lead entirely…

“Jesus Nick, what the hell have you found?”

Fury pulled himself from his thoughts, glancing over as Stark joined him at the terminal, “Well I was hoping you’d tell me.”

The dark-haired man whistled through his teeth as he bent over the machine tinted glasses reflecting the dim glow as the screen booted to life, Fury frowned trying to mask his irritation, "I've been trying to turn that on all day."

Stark chuckled fingers flying, “So, what exactly are we doing here Nicky?”

Coulson gave an irritated grumbled from across the room, for some reason Phil wasn’t a fan of the newest hire.

“Well I was hoping you could turn on the computer,” he drawled, but Stark was already working, fingers flying across the keys.

“Did you try plugging it in?” he teased, “There’s no way you brought me here for just this, what else you got?”

Fury tried not to be impressed, but the man was damnably good, he'd been trying to lure him into an active agent role for months. Stark constantly turned him down, it was maddening and intriguing…just like the man himself. He still hadn't been able to figure him out, but Stark was good at what he did. Only three months at SHIELD and he was running the department in all but name and Fury couldn't argue with his results.

Sighing he gesture for the man to follow “Come on Stark, let’s see if you can make some sense of this.”

He lead them further into the complex down the dingy, frozen halls into a darkened room that made his skin crawl and stomach turn. He could barely see in the dimness but the other man was already moving about the room, Fury could hear him muttering a moment before there was a grinding metallic screech and the hum of fluorescent bulbs warming filled the air. Slowly, bank, by bank, the lights came on moving towards the far end of the cavernous room. Fury watched, waiting, until finally the terrifying secrets of the dark were laid bare, Fury's stomach sank.

"What fresh hell is this?" Stark murmured somewhere in the background, but Nick wasn't listening, through the small frost-covered window he recognized a frightening familiar face.

Shit.

-#-#-#-

Tony absently stuck the screwdriver in his mouth as he did his best to decipher the gauges, his Russian was a little rusty; he spoke it better then he read it. Grumbled he double-checked his readouts before he moved to glance through the frozen window at the still face beyond. He could just make out the man on the other side of the glass, but he couldn't make out his features.

“What do you have Stark?”

He glanced up as Nick strode in like a leather-clad bat, "Good news or bad news?" he asked.

The one-eyed man sighed heavily, "Bad news."

“All these are gone,” he waved his hands at the frozen forms in the other tubes, “There was a surge, I have no idea from what, but it fried the life support systems.”

He stared at the grim-faced Fury, "And the good?"

Tony pointed to the chamber he currently knelt beside, "He, at least pretty sure it's a he, is still very much alive."

Fury hummed for a moment squatting on the other side of the chamber, “Think you can wake him up?”

Tony sighed scrubbing a hand through greasy hair, "I'm honestly not sure…biology isn't my thing, maybe we can get someone in from the bioengineering dept.." he trailed off as Nick shook his head.

“The fewer people that know Stark…” he trailed off meaningfully. 

Tony glanced back down at the obscured face, his eye reading the steady beat of his heart even through the cryo chamber. He looked back to Fury, “What do you know Nick?”

The man was silent a long moment as they hovered on either side of the metallic coffin, breath coming out in small puffs before them in the freezing room. Tony waited, in no hurry at all, as Fury collected his thoughts. There was something here, and damit it all he was curious. Rhodey, on more than one occasion, had pointed that ‘curiosity killed the cat.’

"I pulled your file you know," Fury finally spoke eyes focused on the frost-covered glass.

Tony kept his grin under wraps, he had expected nothing less of the Director, frankly, he was surprised it had taken him this long to bring it up.

"Wasn't easy, had to call in a lot of favours Captain Stark," he continued.

Tony arched an eyebrow, his grin managing to break through, “Learn anything interesting?”

Fury’s expression turned sour, “I know a doctored service record when I see one.”

He chuckled softly, but it was empty and hollow, Fury was right. His service record didn't exist anywhere in its entirety, he'd done a lot of things, been a lot of places….but that was neither here nor there.

“As nice as this heart to heart is Nick, is there a point here?”

The Director glowered at him, “Anyone tell you, you have shit people skills?”

“Frequently,” Tony replied cheerily.

"Smartass, in all your non-existent days in special ops you ever hear about a ghost called the Winter Soldier?"

-#-#-#-

The plane jarred him awake as it dipped and shuddered, his skull bouncing painfully off the hull. Wincing he rubbed his head as he glared towards the cockpit, “How far out Birdbrain?”

“About 30,” came the reply and Tony could hear the laughter in his voice; asshole.

Shifting he moved to check on his charge, but the suspected Winter Solider slumbered on unconcerned. Tony was still unsure what Fury was up too, but he'd been in the game long enough to know when the man was playing politics…Tony had no time for it. What he did have interest in was the man currently in a deep freeze. Fury had played to his curiosity and damned if it hadn't worked.

Finished making sure all was well he settled back in his seat smothering a yawn, it had been an eventful day and a half. Knowing he would get no more rest he finished out his phone out, thumbing open his chat with Peter. He'd warned the kid he'd be gone for a bit on a 'work trip', he knew Peter could look after himself, but Tony hadn't wanted him to worry. The kid was a worrier.

Opening the messages he snorted when he saw the picture of Peter and his best friend Ned eating pizza and building Legos. He shook his head, huffing a soft laugh…kid was wild. Although…he zoomed in on the photo looking at the set they were working on, was that the _Jurassic Park_ one? Now he was jealous.

Grumbling he closed his messaged tapping open an innocuous-looking calculator app, a low-resolution login screen popping up. Typing in a complex string of characters and numbers he waited as the message boards populated his feed. He hadn't used the app in a long while, but old habits seemed to die hard, and Fury's cryptic explanation had left him wanting to know more.

He had a faint memory of the name, a ghost story whispered in dingy pubs, on trembling lips of men much older than himself. Half remembered horrors that had been washed away by cheap vodka and even cheaper pills. He hadn’t given it much credence at the time but apparently…

So he’d done the only logical thing when he needed information on something that didn’t exist, he’d sent it out to his contacts on the dark web. If anyone would know it’d be them, and true to form they had come through. His post already had multiple replies, intrigued he began filtering through them. Ignoring the trolls, and bypassing the more outlandish claims, he focused in on the user names he recognized. Old friends, who’d given him sound advice in the past, and they seemed to all be saying the same things.

The Winter Soldier was terrifying real.

A product of the Cold War, he was supposedly the ultimate weapon of the shadowy organization Hydra. Tony frowned, he'd heard of Hydra in the history texts, supposedly gone to ground after WW II and the final victory of Captain America. Rumours of the Iron First of Hydra had been circulating for years…seventy of them to be exact.

Tony whistled through his teeth, glancing at his frozen companion, “You look good for your age.”

Turning back to his phone he scrolled through a few more replies, heaving a sigh at the final ominous line of one.

_Be careful @iron_mechanic if the rumours are true, the man is beyond dangerous._

Tony snorted closing down the app; it wouldn’t be any fun if he wasn’t.

His ears started popping as Clint brought them down into a rather smooth landing. Tony waiting until they'd stopped before he stood double-checking the readouts as he tightened the the straps crisscrossing the chamber. Clint joined him as they raised it with the hand jack, Tony wrapping the whole thing securely in a tarp before they exited the plane with their cargo, the SHIELD bay mercifully quiet.

"Where are we taking him?" Clint asked as they moved towards the lift. Tony waited until they were in and the doors closed before he pulled out his key card, he swiped it pressing a couple of buttons. Clint raised a curious brow, and Tony shrugged, neither of them speaking until they were stepping off in the sub-basement; one that only he had access too. 

Clint whistled impressed as Tony navigating their cargo to the center of the room. Between the two of them, they got the chamber settled, Tony checking vitals before he breathed a sigh of relief, the man hadn't even twitched.

“Suppose I better forget I ever saw this right?” Clint asked glancing around speculatively.

Tony hummed in agreement, “Or I’ll have to kill you.”

The archer laughed, and Tony ignored him as he moved around the room booting up the machines, “Come on Stark you need rest before you tackle that,” he waved, towards the elevator. Tony glanced at the spy as if was insane, he expected him to rest when there was an assassin that supposedly didn’t exist just waiting to be unthawed?

“There is no way I could…” he trailed off as his phone vibrated in his pocket, without thinking he fished it out, thumbing it open.

_Are you coming home for dinner? I made spaghetti._

Tony felt an odd sort of tug in his chest, tucking his phone away, he looked back at the expectant blonde, “You may be right.”

Clint mocked gasped clutching as his chest as they headed to the elevators, “Who is she?”

Tony snorted as he smashed the buttons, “None of your business Merida.”

He twitched his lips as Clint doubled over in laughter.

-#-#-#-

Absently he sipped his coffee wrinkling his nose at the tepid liquid, grimacing he got up from the kitchen table heading for the pot. Dumping his cup he refilled it glancing at the clock, it was already well into the AM, shit…he had only meant to write down a few ideas.

Setting his cup aside he glanced into the living room, the TV was on softly muted and a familiar lump was curled on the couch, dead to the world. Enhanced or not the kid was going to put his back out. Rounding the furniture he bent down carefully gathering the teen he lifted him into his arms, frowning at how frighteningly light he was. 

Navigating down the hall he quietly shouldered the door open before setting the teen on his bed. Peter mumbled softly turning onto his side, smiling softly he pulled the blanket up tucking the teen in before he silently left the room.

Moving back down the hall he turned off the TV before absently tidying up the living room as he ran over the equations in his head, he had no idea how he was going to wake up Sleeping Beauty. Still lost in thought he got ready for bed, running on autopilot he went through the motions, finding himself already under the covers before he realized it. The steady flow of numbers and data in his head quieting for a moment as he found his thoughts turning to the last six months, and the radical turn his life has taken.

After Afghanistan…it had been hard. Fifteen years of service… fifteen years of missions that never existed, and operations that never happened…fifteen years and they’d handed him his discharge papers, and pension. He hadn’t known what to do with himself.

Rhodey had, and always would be his rock, but his friend still had obligations, a Colonel's work was never done; probably why Tony had avoided promotions like the plague. Eventually Tony had been on his own, back in New York he'd felt out of sorts. The city felt foreign, to bright, to loud…too much. He's been adrift, a ghost watching life pass him by. He'd had a purpose once, missions, and objectives…then suddenly nothing. His life was meaningless, bleak and empty, stretching out before him endless and terrifying and for the first time in his life… he'd been scared.

He didn't believe in fate or destiny or any of that bullshit…but even he was willing to admit there must have been some sort of higher power at work that day. He hadn't been intending to do anything in the park, just aimlessly wandering until he'd seen the kid sitting on the bench, curled in on himself, eyes red-rimmed and swollen. He’d look just as desolate as Tony had felt.

Before he could think better of it, he was sitting beside the kid.

Shifting around in his bed he tucked the pillow under his right side, sighing a little as the pressure in his chest lessened and he could breathe easier, closing his eyes he drifting off musing at the odd turns life could take.

-#-#-#-

“Ok…ok, ok, ok,” Tony muttered absently, rolling from one side of the room to the other. He refused to let outdated Soviet tech beat him. Squinting at the screen he tapped rapidly at the keys, eyes running through the lines of code. Turning from the monitor he looked back at the cryo chamber sitting innocently on the far side of the room. Adjusting a few lines of code with brisk keystrokes, he took a breath before hitting enter, barely daring to breathe as he waited….and waited…and waited. 

“Well shit,” he grumbled slumping in his chair.

Why the hell was this so hard? Well technically he knew why; it was because he had no idea what the hell he was doing.

Goddamn Fury and he clandestine bullshit.

A sudden loud hiss of escaping air made him jump so high he fell off his wheelie chair.

"Jesus!" he yelled, clutching at his chest, his heart racing under the metal plate. Across the room, the chamber was opening. Frantically scrambling to his feet he checked the readouts on the screens, the vitals where all holding steady. Pushing his glasses up his nose he carefully moved closer, watching as the door slowly opened. Curiosity winning out over self-preservation as he approached, conveniently forgetting all the warnings from both Fury and his dark web friends.

Stepping around the door he could finally see the man beneath the glass, and his breath caught.

Long dark hair hung limply to wide shoulders, and while the lower half of his face was obscured by a black mask, the visible skin was pale, almost ethereal in the blue-tinted light. Dark rings of black circled closed eyes. Absently he pushed his glasses up resting them on the top of his head, wanting an unencumbered view of the man as he ran his eyes down the length of him. Unwillingly he felt his cheeks heat as he roved the well-muscled frame clad in a skin-tight black suit. He felt a little guilty as he lingered on thick thighs. The man was gorgeous…but the real show stopper was the phenomenal mental arm catching in the low light of the lab; Tony was practically salivating.

Huffing out a breath he dropped his glasses back in place and he crossed his arms, “Well hello handsome,” he mumbled before glancing back up into the still face; pale eyes staring intently back at him.

-#-#-#-

He hated it when they woke him.

Awake meant pain…sadness and loss.

When he slept he felt nothing, it was quiet there; empty….and lonely. He could feel it though, that familiar pull towards consciousness, the coldness slowly seeping out of him, awareness slow to return. He waited for rough hands to grab him, drag him from his slumber stumbling and disoriented as they forced him into the chair.

His eyes snapped open on instinct as his heart started to race, feeling returning to his numbed limbs. He didn’t want to go to the chair he wouldn’t…couldn’t, not again. He tried to move but he felt heavy, uncoordinated, and slow. He stumbled forward, bracing himself for impact on the floor, the cold metal all too familiar. 

Only he didn’t.

One minute he was falling, the next he was being caught in a strong embrace.

Someone was talking, the voice smooth, and deep; calm. It wasn’t yelling at him, screaming at him to obey… it was…concerned?

He couldn’t make sense of the words, but he could feel the intent; it wasn’t hostile. It was reassuring, he tried to get his eyes to focus but he was having a hard time catching his breath. Something was wrong his chest felt tight, and his heart was pounding. He struggled to draw a breath but it….he couldn’t….

His vision was getting grey on the edges, as he gasped and choked.

He was laying down then, hands-on him, warm, rough, drawing his head back, opening his chest as he gasped for air. He could still hear that soothing voice talking to him, he tried to listen, he knew what would happen if he didn’t.

Pain ripped through him as his back arched as he gasped.

Distantly he could hear noises, pounding feet, yelling. Familiar sounds and he knew what came next.

No…not again.

The gentle hands were moving away from him and he felt himself being lifted, the lights swam and fuzzed over his head. He was settled on something, and his back arched again, as he clawed at his chest, tearing at the fabric there before they moved to his face. Reaching for the muzzle his fingers feeling thick and clumsy as he tried to pull it off.

If he could just get some air…

Something was tugging at his arms then, pulling them down, keeping him from moving.

No…please no…

Panicking he struggled, blindly lashing out, feeling his fists connect with sickening accuracy. 

A new noise intruded on his miasma, sirens blared balefully, more yelling and screaming. No, he wouldn't go back, not to the chair; he wasn't going back.

He strained against the straps, feeling metal and leather give as he stumbled off the bed, standing on shaky legs he willed them to move as his chest screamed for air. He was going to get out this time.

He was going to getaway…he wasn't going to do this, not again.

He got two more steps before his knees gave out and he was collapsing to the floor, the greyness more inviting by the moment. He rolled to his belly trying to crawl away, not sure where he was going just knowing he needed to get away. 

He didn’t get far before he felt those arms again, warm and strong, holding him tightly, that calming voice speaking to him…the words following him into oblivion.

“It’s ok, you’re safe, I got you.”


	3. He will not see me stopping here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday everyone and update time, I am falling in love with this story. It's pretty Tony-centric and it's fleshing itself out to be a sort of found family and a sassy Bucky. It's a lot of world-building in this story and I love it, I have many ideas and little scenes that I am working on connecting together and I've had some really neat ideas that I hope I'll be able to get them all. Anyway, enough of my random thoughts here, enjoy the next sections, it's a little longer than the first two but I had a specific point I wanted to stop at, so enjoy and we'll see you in the next installment.

* * *

“What the actual fuck Stark?”

Tony rolled his eyes behind his glasses, well at least his right one, he wasn’t sure he could roll his prostatic one, maybe he could work on that for a more dramatic effect.

"I have no idea what you want me to say, Nick, you asked me to wake him up I did. I told you, multiple times, this wasn't my area of expertise."

The Director glowered at him but Tony was unphased, far more unpleasant people then Colonel Nick Fury had tried. He held his ground waiting, damned if he was going to lose this round, until the man finally sighed and slumped into his chair, “Well at least no one was killed.”

Tony snorted crossing his arms, that was one positive that had come out of the clusterfuck the few hours had been. It had been utter chaos from the moment he’d opened the cryotube to the second tall, thick, and gorgeous had collapsed into his arms. Fury wasn't exaggerating though, even disoriented and confused the Winter Solider had damn near escaped, Tony had been thoroughly impressed with him, and thoroughly unimpressed with SHIELD. He had tried to warn them the restraints were a bad idea. Only apparently the SHIELD emergency response team had known better.

“You could have helped,” Fury grumbled.

Tony stared at him, “I did help,” he answered flatly, he’d been the one to finally catch the man…once he’d passed out and caught him before he cracked his pretty head on the floor.

“Where is he now?”

“Safe,” Fury hedged and Tony barely resisted the urge to throttle the man. He opened his mouth to say something snarky, but Coulson bustled in then and Fury dismissed him with a wave.

Tony didn’t wait around.

Exiting the office he moved back through the building heading for his work station in R&D. He waved absently to Eugene as he booted up his computers, hacking into the network with a dummy account. It took him less the thirty seconds to find where they were keeping him.

SHIELD needed to do something with their network security….god it was bad.

Hacking the camera's he opened up a real-time feed, they had four cameras trained on the unconsciousness man who looked to be slumbering peacefully…in a large glass prison cell. Why the hell did SHIELD even have that?

He had so very many questions.

Leaving the feed up he opened up the preliminary medical reports, skimming through them quickly. Sleeping Beauty was enhanced….interesting, more than once the phrase 'super solider' appeared and something nagged at the back of his mind. He was forgetting something, irritated he was mentally rifling through his thoughts when…

“Doctor Stark?”

He glanced up as Eugene stuck his head inside his office door, “Hi Eugene.”

"Doctor Stark is it true? You were there?"

“Where?” he asked playing dumb, honestly this place….for a bunch of spies they were piss poor at keeping secrets.

“You know,” he looked around before he lowered his voice conspiratorially, “When they woke up the assassin.”

Tony has all sorts of practicing masking his emotions, he’d learned long ago showing emotion was a poor life choice when you were in special ops, “I’m not sure what you’re talking about Eugene.”

The man huffed looking exasperated before something akin to understanding crossed his face, "Right, right…nothing," he winked exaggeratedly before he disappeared with a grin. Tony shook his head returning to his feed. He was still running through the reports when he noticed the others leaving.

The steady flow of people past the glass wall of his office prompted him to check the time; it was already coming on six. “Shit…” he mumbled, he’d promised the kid he’d be home tonight, Peter had asked for some help on a paper he was working on.

Tugging out his phone he pushed the feeds to it, bouncing his IP so it couldn't be traced to his terminal. Not that he was overly worried…security at this supposed secure location was nonexistent; still better safe than sorry, a broken watch was still right twice a day.

Powering off his terminal he checked to make sure the feed was still active on his phone before he grabbed his coat and headed out.

-#-#-#-

He woke abruptly. Ears and head still ringing with blood-soaked screams as he was thrust unpleasantly into conciseness.

Blinking he waited as his vision cleared, carefully taking stock, he was on a bed…a relatively comfortable one as well. It wasn't the stiff, unpleasant coats they kept in the cells, nor was the ceiling above him concrete and bare. Chancing it he shifted slowly, gently testing his arms, surprised when they moved freely. He wasn't tied down. They usually tied him down.

Keeping his movements contained and small he sat upright, taking in his surroundings. He was in a cell…a glass one. He eyed the clear walls metal hand clenching and unclenching unconsciously.

This wasn’t Hydra.

Where was he?

" _Winter Soldier_ ," a voice spoke from above and he rolled his eyes upwards spotting the camera trained on him.

“ _You are currently in a safe facility_ ,” the voice was soft, calm, probably trying to be reassuring. He wasn’t so sure. None of this was right, he shook his head as a spike of pain lanced through it, he wasn’t….what was going on?

“ _Please, if you could_ …” he stopped listening, that name…that wasn’t his name.

He was Soldat….

He felt his breath heave again as the pain in his head flared, the voice was still talking but the pain was drowning it out. He blinked, trying to clear his thoughts but it felt impossible. Thoughts were pulling at him, memories bubbling up unbidden and painful.

He collapsed onto the bed clutching at his head, no…no…this wasn’t right, why wasn’t this right?

“No!” the scream tore from his raw throat as he clutched at his aching head.

-#-#-#-

“So Captain America didn’t win the war?”

Tony paused, hands still elbow deep in suds as he washed the dinner dishes, “I’m not saying he didn’t win the war, I’m saying he was part of the reason the Allies won, but there was a lot of others who served. It was a team effort.”

He returned to the dishes as the teen returned to his laptop typing away furiously for a few minutes.

“So Captain America helped win the war?”

Tony made an exasperated sound, Peter was smart as a whip when it came to math and science, but he had some real issues with social studies, “How are you this bad at history?”

"It just so boring! Why do I need to know about history anyway?"

Tony finished the last dish, setting it on the rack to dry he pulled the plug and shook his hands dry before he grabbed the dishtowel.

“Pete, how can you know where you’re going if you don’t know where you’ve been?” 

Hands dry he settled at the kitchen table with the kid, he was surrounded by a stack of history books.

“History is just as important as math or science, these men and women walked so we could run you know.”

The other looked at him wide-eyed, and Tony sighed, "You don't have to like it, but you should remember it."

Huffing in surrender he turned back to his essay, “Thanks Tony, I think I got it.”

Leaning forward he ruffled the youth's hair, "Good, but you should get your sleep, don't you have a test tomorrow?"

Peter groaned theatrically as he closed his laptop, “Oh God I nearly forgot, right, night Tony,” he sighed as he headed towards his bedroom.

Shaking his head at the mess the kid has left on the table, Tony absently began tidying up the books. Tugging the thick AP text closer he paused the page was open to _Captain America_ , chapter, a brightly coloured propaganda poster standing out. he ran an idly eye over the text when two words jumped out at him 'super soldier'. It caught his full attention as he quickly flipped through the chapter. 

Of course, he knew he story, every kid learned about Captain America and the fabled Howling Commandos in high school, and he was pretty sure just about every kid imagined being Captain America at some point. And why not? It was a compelling story, the scrawny underdog from Brooklyn who went from no one to hero. It even had the superhero ending, sacrificing yourself to save the world.

Flipping to the last page the final paragraph caught his attention;

_James ‘Bucky’ Barnes, best friend to Captain America, is the only Howling Commando to give his life in service of the country._

Below was a photo of the two men mugging companionably for the camera, Tony focused in on the dark-haired man, he'd seen the face before. Numerous times, he'd maybe had a thing for the roguish looking Sergeant in his youth.

Only…narrowing his eyes at the photo he stared into the smiling visage. Without thinking he carefully covered the lower portion of the man's face, picturing long, straggly dark hair. He stared at the textbook a long moment, disbelief and incredulity battling it out in his head before acceptance finally settled on him.

“Son of a bitch…”

-#-#-#-

“No.”

Tony stared at the director, eyebrow arching, “I haven’t said anything yet.”

"It doesn't matter the answer is no. The answer is always no unless it's yes."

Tony barked a laugh despite himself, “That makes more sense than it doesn’t.”

Leaning lazily back in his chair Tony studied the man intently from behind his dark frames, mentally he worked through all the possible scenarios this could go. He had hoped to do this with Nick’s approval, but it wasn’t necessary. He was going to do what he wanted regardless. Only he’d learned that occasionally he could save himself a headache by asking. 

“I want to see Sergeant Barnes,” he stated bluntly.

Fury looked at him sharply eye narrowed, “How do you know that name?”

Suspicions confirmed, Tony tried not to be smug, “AP textbook, I want to see him.”

Fury looked taken aback, “The answer is still no.”

He guessed he was going to have to do this the other way, “Nick you’re going to let me see him, or I’ll crash the entire internal SHIELD network…and that’s just for starters. I can make life extremely unpleasant for everyone.” Tony leaned forward in his chair, posture going from lazy and unconcerned to deadly focused in seconds. Keeping his voice just as soft and unconcerned he continued. “It wouldn’t be hard to bring this organization to its knees Director…”

For the briefest of moments, he thought he saw a genuine glimmer of unease in the man's visible eye before Tony sat back relaxing indolently in his chair from one blink to the next, "Besides shouldn't a tech check on his arm?"

Fury was silent a long moment, staring at him, “Was that a threat Stark?”

Tony grinned, wide, and unpleasant, “Not at all Nick, it was a promise.”

They squared off a moment more before he let out a resigned sigh, Tony tried not to smirk to hard.

“Fine, but if he kills you Stark…”

Tony chuckled, already standing, “I know, I already signed the waverers.”

He was almost out the door, when Fury spoke again, “You sure you don’t want a field job Stark? You’d make a hell of an Agent.”

Tony tossed him one last grin, “Naw, I’m just a lowly mechanic.”

He slipped out without looking back.

He didn’t waste any time, striding to the elevators he headed directly to the containment cells. He still had yet to figure out why the existed in the first place, but that was a problem for another day.

Swiping his card he shifted foot to foot as the elevator took him lower. Eager he barely waited for the doors to open before he was moving towards his destination with purpose, waving to the guards that stood outside the doors he walked on by heading for the observation room.

Two bespectacled men in lab coats sat monitoring the man’s vitals in the small room, a large tinted window overlooking the glass enclosure. Tony didn’t know either of them but he held out his badge to the smiling widely, “Stark from R&D here to assess the Sergeant’s arm.”

He glanced out the window, Barnes sat on floor motionless staring off into space. The technicians looked ready to argue, but Tony was already moving, through the sliding doors and onto the small walkway encircling the cage. Without hesitation he went right up to the door, swiping his key card, he was almost surprised when it opened. He’d half expected to need to hack the lock.

_“Uhhhh Sir_ ….”

The techs tried over the intercom, but Tony snorted tugging out his phone, with a few quick taps he muted the coms and disabled their recordings. They still had visuals but they wouldn't hear a thing.

Stepping into the cell he glanced around, it was nice…but it was still a cage. Dismissing it as inconsequence for the moment he focused on the motionless figure, Barnes hadn’t moved an inch, but Tony knew he was being watched. He didn’t say a word as he intentionally stayed in the man’s line of sight, keeping his movements big and well telegraphed as he carefully sat on the floor in front of the man, well out of reaching distance.

He could see the pale eyes bore into him, from behind the tangled curtain of dark hair, unflinching and still. They sat in silence for a long moment, the tension between them, thick but not hostile; more cautious. Tony could feel it pressing down on him…it was frightening familiar.

Remaining as open as possible he smiled, holding the gaze steadily, “I’m Tony Stark.”

-#-#-#-

“Whoa, hey Pete,” Tony dodged backwards just as the kid threw open the apartment door already moving out.

"Tony," the kid was beaming, eager-eyed and flushed.

“You ok?” he asked hesitantly.

Peter was nodding almost violently, "Yes, promise…I'm going, that is Ned and I were invited to a party. I wasn't trying to sneak out, I left a note and you were late getting back and-"

Tony held up a hand unable to help the smile that tugged lips, “Easy kid, do you and Ned need a ride?”

Peter shook his head, “No, no, Ned’s mom is taking us and I’m going to stay at his tonight. If that’s ok?” He looked at him shyly, worrying his lower lip.

Tony felt his heart clench, he forgot sometimes just how young Peter was, “Of course it is, call me though if you need to ok? No judgments and no trouble.”

Peter’s smile was blinding, “Thanks Tony!” suddenly he felt the kids slender, but terrifyingly strong arms around him pulling him tight. He returned the embrace trying not to wheeze to audibly. Thankfully it was short and the kid was off like a darting hare, Tony shook his head as he disappeared. It was good the see the kid being a kid for once, for all his youth Peter was an old soul, too much of the world crushing down on him.

Stepping into the apartment he shouldered the door closed tossing his keys onto the side table he headed for the kitchen. Dropping his takeout on the counter he grabbed he paused to riffle through the mail tossed haphazardly on the counter. Flyers, take out menus, bills…he paused on a plain brown envelope, with no writing on it.

“Well that’s super suspicious…” he mumbled, pushing his glasses up he focused his eye on the envelope, happy he’d upgraded it recently, but there was nothing dangerous about it just a flash drive inside. Who would send him a flash drive?

He sighed, damn his curiosity, sighing he retreated to his bedroom grabbing his second laptop from its hiding spot in his closet. It was a Frankenstein of a thing, he’d built it himself, it was made to be hardwearing and secure beyond secure. He hadn’t touched it though since….well not since he’s stopped running operations.

Pushing the unpleasant thoughts away he moved back to the kitchen booting it up as he grabbed his pasta and putting Peter's in the fridge. The kid ate like a horse with his enhanced metabolism, he was going to have to ask for a raise to afford food. Grabbing the envelope he settled at the kitchen table food within reach as he tore it open and plugged the drive-in.

Not all that surprised that it was encrypted, “So the plot thickens,” he mumbled.

Cracking his fingers he set to work. It wasn't the hardest encryption he'd hacked, but it wasn't easy either. It took him most of his pasta and a glass of Merlot before he had it. Grunting in satisfaction he leaned closer to the screen, it wasn't a huge drive but all the folders and files were labelled in Russian. He made the connection then, clearly this is what they'd pulled from the base when they'd found tall, dark, and frozen.

But why had Fury sent it to him?

The man was just secrets upon secrets, Tony sighed opening the oldest folder. It was full of scanned documents, mostly of redacted information. Tony frowned as he worked his way through, it was slow going though, they were full of unfamiliar words, but from what he could gather it was a hedge podge of abandoned Hydra experiments…ones that on more than one occasion involved human trials.

He lost track of time as he slogged through, sorting the helpful from the pointless. It was sometime in the early AM when he stumbled across the file labelled _Soldat_. He knew who it was the moment he opened the first document, his stomach dropped. 

He read through the reports, heart sinking and nausea rising. Grimly he opened the first video file jaw clenching as the video fuzzed in on a familiar figure. Dark hair hung lank in his face, a thousand-yard stare in pale eyes, the man was strapped to a chair, jaw clenched around something in his mouth. Someone was speaking, nonsense words, before Barnes jerked in the chair. Back arching, Tony could see the internal struggle could feel it, the bite and grind to keep the scream at bay.

In a heartbreaking moment he lost; the scream was heart-wrenching.

Tony bit his lip hard, metallic tang flooding his mouth. In the video, Barnes was wheezing, painful and tired as he bit out in Russian his voice horse and raw.

_“Soldat ready to comply.”_

He couldn't see the other man speaking but he could see the book, that blood-red book.

The video fuzzed-out and Tony clenched shaking fists, staring at the screen unseeing. Without a thought, he raised a trembling hand to the scar that bisected his eye, remember the horrendous pain as they'd taken it from him. Remembering the things he'd promised if the pain would just stop.

His chest ached in sympathy...for seventy years. Barnes had been under the heel of Hydra for seventy years.

His heart ached for him.

Clenching his teeth he found his thoughts drifting to a dark place, a place he'd thought he'd left behind in that dark cave in Afghanistan.

-#-#-#-

He hadn’t come today.

He stared at the metal door intently, waiting, watching…where was he?

He’d come every day…every day for, looked down as his foot as he struggled to catch his scattered thoughts as they tried to skitter by him. A month, he had been in this glass cell for a month.

A month of faceless doctors and therapist that talked at him through his glass prison. Secure in the knowledge he couldn’t get through the walls. They were cowards, skittish and hesitant looking at him like an animal to be studied and dissected.

Only he came in…Tony.

It was getting easier to hold onto things, his mind was feeling clearer, more focused. At least during the day…at night though. He forcefully pulled his mind away from that, the hurt was raw, a weeping wound that ached when pushed.

He still wasn’t here.

Why wasn’t he here?

It was bothering him, he wanted to go look for him… for the first time, he felt like he wanted to leave. He was confident he could get out, he just hadn't wanted to until now. Outside meant a lot of things he wasn’t ready to deal with. But if it meant finding him…

He eyed the seam in the door if he hit just right he was sure…

The hiss of the far door drew his attention and a familiar bespectacled man was striding in, grease-stained paper bag in hand.

An almost overwhelming wave of relief washed over him. He came.

He shifted watching the movements of the other, taking in everything in minute detail. Tony was wearing his usual navy coveralls, his heavy steel-toed boots beating out a familiar rhythm as he got closer, his plastic key card clipped to his pocket as he paused to swipe it allowing him entry.

“Hey Frosty, how you doing today?”

He frowned, Tony sounded tired. He shifted as the other man sat down across from him, in his usual spot. Dark hair was pushed back from his face by a bright pink headband, the locks looked greasy and sweaty. He couldn’t see Tony’s eyes, not even with his enhanced eyesight, his glasses always darkly tinted. He wondered what colour his eyes where.

His gaze travelled lower, taking in the sweat stains that ringed his neck and under his arms. He could smell him faintly, a familiar cologne, soft and subtle, under the smell of clean sweat. He’s been working today, something strenuous.

“Sorry it’s so late tonight, It’s been a long day,” Tony explained with a soft, faint smile. He looked down as he rustled around in the paper bag pulling out food. He recognized the smell, greasy fast food. His eyes following every movement the other man-made, not that he didn't trust him. Tony was the only one he trusted, in this place. The only one he would allow even remotely close to him. No, his focus was pulled to the ornate inked lines of the man's left forearm.

He itched to look at it closer at the black and grey lines, to run his fingers over the flesh…

Tony slid a burger and fries towards him, “Thought you may be hungry, I know I am.”

He accepted the food with a nod as they ate in silence. It was comfortable, familiar, easy… he looked across space at the other man. Tony ate slowly, and he watched, unable to take his eyes off the other man. Every movement, every small motion, Tony was the focus of it all.

He felt an odd tightness in his chest, he inhaled, before exhaling, and speaking for the first time in a month, “Why?”

The words came out horse, rusty, and misused, but it was worth it to see the expression on Tony’s face. His jaw dropped, and he froze a smudge of ketchup in the corner of his mouth and fry hovering in the air.

Not for the first time, he wished he could see those eyes, he imagined they were as expressive as his face.

Tony seemed to recover quickly snapping his jaw closed, a wide smile splitting his face, "He speaks! Was starting to wonder." 

He grunted looking down at his bare feet, suddenly embarrassed.

“Why what?” Tony asked curiously.

He glanced up at the other through his curtain of hair, he wasn’t good at this, but he thought perhaps once upon a time he has maybe been.

“Why was I busy?” 

He nodded, thankful for the out, and Tony laughed softly munching a fry, “I was preparing, I have a few loose ends to clean up."

He blinked curiously, as the man seemed to harden, but there was a sadness there as well, something that tugged at him, far too familiar. He wanted to say more, to ask what it was but he words wouldn’t come. They lodged somewhere in his chest, and he couldn’t seem to force them out. Instead, he shifted forward slightly, moving slowly he came to his knees. Across from him, Tony sat so still. Patient and curious.

Taking a breath he reached out with his right hand finally giving in and setting light fingers on that enticing tattooed flesh. Tony’s skin was warm, inviting, up close he could see the fascinating mesh of gears and mechanics that had been etched in the skin. It was gorgeous, detailed…he ran his fingers up to the cuff of his rolled sleeve wondering if the art went all the way up.

Resting soft fingers there he raised his eyes, aching to see Tony’s, were they blue? He was close now, the closest he could remember being to anyone in a very long time.

The air was thick between them, anticipatory, and expectant….and suddenly he was terrified. There was still something dark and looming in the periphery of his broken mind. Terrified he retreated to safety, putting distance between them. Returning to his spot he settled across from Tony, body humming and mind a mess.

Hesitantly he looked at the other, easing a little at the soft understanding smile on his face.

He was ok…this was ok.

They finished their food in silence before Tony tided up standing slowly he groaned as his joints popped faintly.

Tony paused looking down at him a pensive look drawing his features.

“Sergeant, I’ll be away for… for a little while,” Tony explained.

There was a sudden terrible ringing in his ears, as the anxiety roared to life again. Tony was leaving, was leaving him alone. He didn’t want to be alone again.

“Hey, Sarge, stay with me now,” Tony was squatting before him, close but not touching. He sort of wish he would.

“Hey you’ll be ok, it’s only a couple days. It’s not goodbye.”

He nodded slowly, something catching in his mind…goodbyes…he didn’t like goodbyes.

Tony was smiling at him, he frowned in return, there was something in his mind, a word. He caught it before it could escape him again.

“Promise?”

The man stilled, motionless, he worried he’d said the wrong thing. The words didn’t come to him anymore, he’d thought perhaps they had once but now…

Tony shifted then, and he waited drawn and worried as he reached for something around his neck. There was a faint metallic clink, as Tony pulled it over his head. He reached out holding it towards him, without thinking he held out his right hand, the cool metal settling in his palm. He looked down at his hand, recognizing what it was; dog tags.

The importance of it settling on him heavily.

“I promise Sarge, I’ll be back.”

He closed his fist over the tags, “James,” he rasped faintly, looking into the face of the other.

“Call me James.”


	4. To watch his woods fill up with snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! So I'm pulling things from the comics and from the movies as well. Working on building some momentum, but I am the queen of the slow burn. I love this story, and I'm still working my way through this beast it is shaping up nicely, I am very excited about, so stay tuned and stay with me it's going to be great!

* * *

It was fuckery top to bottom.

Tony had been on some shit operations in his day but this…he shifted painfully cradling his chest as he leaned back against the bus seat trying to ease some of the pressure on his cracked ribs. Goddamn, things snapped like kindling anymore.

It had been a long eight days. Far longer then he'd anticipated. It was supposed to be straightforward, Hydra was dead. Destroyed long before he was even born. The abandoned base where they'd found the cryotubes was a testament to that, or at least that's what he'd been expecting.

Really he should have known better.

It had taken him less then twenty-four hours to realize that Hydra was in fact, alive and well. And with the knowledge that, ugly darkness in him had reared its head then leaving a trail of carnage and destruction behind him. It was funny how old habits seemed to die-hard, it had been so easy to slip back, to be what he'd once been.

It had taken him five days to track down the man from the videos Vasily Karpov…following leads from back alleys in Moscow to flophouses in Brazil. Only to find him, an old, paranoid shell of a human, in Cleveland of all places. In a small unassuming house in the suburbs, and he'd still had the book. The bastard had kept it. It made his skin crawl at the thought of the blood-red cover and the dangerous contents it contained. Tony clenched his jaw grimly, cracking split knuckles, Karpov hadn’t given it up easily.

Nothing in the last eight days had been easy.

He winced as the bus bounced over the uneven pavement, tugging his hood lower over his face as he pushed his glasses higher, hoping to avoid the curious stares to his battered countenance. He hadn't come away unscathed in his little adventure, but comparatively, he'd been lucky, it could have been a lot worse. Hydra hadn't wanted anyone poking around in their business, especially not someone asking after the Winter Soldier project.

He’d managed though, Karpov would never bother anyone again, and that cursed book had been burnt to ash the second he could. He would have pissed on the ashes but it had felt a bit overdramatic even for him. Still, he'd made good and sure that it was gone.

Grunting he tried to close his eyes, he wanted to sleep, he'd slept little the days past; too anxious and keyed up to rest. His thoughts on his objectives…and on a dark-haired ex-assassin. If he was honest with himself, he'd spent more time on the latter then was probably good for him. 

More than once the last few days he’d questioned himself and the fool’s errand he was on, he knew it had been the anger that had fueled him. Anger at Hydra, at Karpov…. at what they’d done to James.

He stuttered at the name; James.

He’d asked him to call him James.

Tony looked down at his bruised fists, the knuckles swollen and angry at him. He'd been replaying their last meeting over, and over in his head. Remembering hesitant fingers on his arm, and pale penetrating eyes that had watched him so intently as he'd left, pleading with him to stay.

Tony sighed, ignoring the protest in his chest. He'd felt terrible leaving James, but he'd justified it to himself. He was going for James. He was going to right at least one of the monstrous wrongs that had been done to him…a sardonic smile pulled his lips, it was like he was some half-assed superhero. He laughed mirthlessly to himself; dare to dream.

He slumped a little lower in his seat, carefully fishing his phone out of his pocket. Unlocking it he thumbed through his missed messages; mostly worried texts from Rhodey. His best friend had not been pleased when Tony had told him he was' headed out of town'. He'd been able to read Tony since they'd been in school.

_"This is a bad idea Tones…" he could feel his friends disapproval even halfway around the world._

_“A bad idea was trying to stage a coup against a Nigeran warlord,” he argued as he zipped his backpack closed. “Or arguing with a terrorist group in Afghanistan.”_

_Rhodey huffed, “I get it, you need to play hero, but why Tones? What are you trying to prove?”_

And wasn't that the million-dollar question. Why was he doing this? Why had he uncovered and infiltrated a supposedly non-existent secret organization, to find a book, for a man he'd known barley a month?

He shied away from that thought with a physical wince.

Firing off a text to Rhodey, that he was almost home, in mostly one piece, he checked the missed messages from Peter. He hadn't felt great about leaving the kid alone either, rationally he knew Peter was responsible, far more responsible then he'd been at that age, but he still worried about him. Every time he swung head-on into a fight …he sighed who was he to judge? He'd barely been older than him when he'd joined the army.

He messaged he would be home soon before he tucked the phone away again.

With nothing else to do to distract himself he settled back closing his eyes, he might as well try to get some rest.

-#-#-#-#-

Fury eyed the man across him, hoping he was doing a good enough job of masking his curiosity. Stark looked…well he looked rough. He had a split lip that was struggling to scab over, an angry bruise on his jaw and he hadn't missed the mess that was the man's knuckles.

“How was your conference Stark?”

The other’s lips twitched and dark brows rose behind those familiar tinted frames, “Enlightening,” he deadpanned.

Fury was itching to ask, but the less he knew…plausible deniability. 

“Good, glad to have back again Stark, I think Eugene has been…” he trailed off looking for the right word, “Lonely?”

Stark chuckled, "Guess I better get back to work then," he teased before his lips twisted into a grimace as he stood slowly. His gait awkward as he headed for the door.

“Oh and Stark?” He waited for the man to turn to look at him, “Our friend has been making progress.”

There was a pause, “Oh?”

Fury was suddenly studiously looking at his paperwork, "Yeah, apparently the doctors had some sort of breakthrough with new technology." He glanced up but Stark was staring at his hand on the door, a soft smile on his lips.

“That’s good,” his voice was soft, barely above a whisper before he opened the door and slipped out.

Fury watched him go, there was something about Stark, something undefinable. From the moment he’d walked into his office he hadn’t been able to look away. He had no idea what was coming, but he got the feeling it was going to be something worth watching. 

-#-#-#-

“Ok Eugene, it’s ok.”

He awkwardly patted the other on the back as he squeezed him in a tight hug, his ribs protesting the abuse.

“We just really missed you around here Dr. Stark,” his voice was a little watery and wavery.

Tony sighed in relief as he was released the others in the department gathering around wide-eyed and curious. He knew they were dying to ask him questions, his 'conference' seemed to be a poorly kept secret cover. Although he doubted anyone but Fury knew the real reason for his departure and he wasn't even sure Fury knew. The R&D department seemed eager to live vicariously through him and whatever imagined mission they thought he'd been on.

He politely accepted a piece of cake Lisa had made for his return and chatted with the others for a bit. Finding himself grinning despite himself, the nerds had grown on him.

Eventually, they departed back to their projects when the realized he wasn't going to give them anything. Leaving only Eugene, still looking at him with wide liquid eyes. Tony waited lifting an eyebrow curiously, the tall, slender man leaning closer before he whispered conspiratorially, "That thing you asked me to do," Tony nodded waiting for him to continue.

"With the binary augmented retro-framing unit," he hissed eyes glancing suspiciously around like he was in some bad spy movie.

Tony resisted rolling his eyes, “Right yes,” he agreed focused on him as Eugene seemed to vibrate before him.

“I did what you asked,” he continued voice low, and conspiratorially, “I left it where you told me too.”

Tony didn't dare laugh at the man, BARF was not some super-secret technology, it was a holographic system he'd found buried in the SHIELD files. It hadn’t seemed like much, but he’d seen the potential, and while he didn't know what exactly the original intent of it had been, he'd seen what it could be; a way to work through traumatic experiences.

He had hoped it could help James.

“Thank you Eugene,” he kept his face grave and serious, “Your help has been invaluable.”

The man looked ecstatic as he grinned widely before holding a finger to his lips and heading out of his office in a swirl of his white lab coat. Tony was sure Eugene was living in a Bond movie.

Shaking his head he reluctantly started sifting through the paperwork and emails that had accumulated while he'd been away. He had multiple projects he needed to finish, requests from nearly every department to look at this or that, consulting on projects…heaving a sigh he found his eye blurring as he stared off into space.

He didn’t want to do any of it.

Ignoring the work he stood, heading for the elevators with a single destination in mind.

-#-#-#-

He paced the perimeter of his glassed cage restlessly, left arm hanging limply at his side pulling his gait off. He tried to move in measured steps counting them in his head over and over; wondering when he was coming back. 

James huffed, remembering he was James, he wasn’t Soldat anymore. He was James, he had told Tony to call him James.

Tony.

_Stark, Anthony E. 143052901 A Pos_

He ran his right hand over the tags again, running his thumb over the raised indents in the metal, tracing each one of the letters. Holding them tight in his right hand he felt the chain pull fainting around his neck. He had dog tags once, the memory was still a little hazy and distant. He knew his tags hadn't been like this, he glanced down at the black metal before curling is fist over them again.

_Stark, Anthony E._

Tony, had promised to come back. James paused frowning, what if something had happened? What if he’d been hurt? What if Tony needed help?

He ground his teeth together, no one would tell him anything. None of the scared looking doctors who wanted to see if there was anything left inside his broken head. The joke was on them, there wasn't much left in there, Hydra had burned out whatever had made him human long ago. He had felt hollow and empty…at least until him.

Tony…Tony was making him feel again.

Frustrated he barely resisted the urge to punch his way through the wall, to break out of this glass prison. He stared at the wall weighing his options if he broke out they'd come for him. Not just these SHIELD people but Hydra as well…they would come for him and they would put him back in the chair…he shuddered a dull echo of pain moving through his head.

If they got him he couldn’t be able to see Tony anymore.

He stood motionless hand clutching the tags on his neck as he chewed his lower lip. His entire focus on the clear wall. Distantly he heard the door from the observation side open, but he didn’t turn right away. He was not in the mood to talk about ‘how he felt’. To watch his memories play out before him like some horror movie.

The door to his cell swished soundlessly open.

He whirled in place, surprise and hope rising in his chest as a familiar figure stepped in. He paused, wondering for a terrible moment if it was just a figment of his broken mind.

“Heya gorgeous,” the man said and James knew he couldn’t replicate that teasing tone even if he tried.

Without a thought he crossed the distance between them, elation turning to concern was he got closer. Tony was hurt. Worried he reached for him, wanting to assure himself that Tony was there, and real… he moved his left without thinking, the grinding, squeal of his arm sending sparks of pain shooting up his spine.

He pushed the pain down, forcing his arm forward, he needed to touch the other man, to assure himself.

Suddenly a gentle hand captured his metal wrist, a frown pulled Tony's face, split lip and all. James paused, and they stared at each other a long moment, thick sticky silence between them.

“It hurts doesn’t it,” Tony asked softly, and James wished he could see behind those tinted frames; just for a second, so he could know the colour of Tony’s eyes.

He shook his head slowly in denial.

Tony gave an exasperated sigh, “Liar,” he said turning without releasing his wrist. Surprised James followed as Tony drew him towards the door of his cell. He followed, stepping hesitantly across the threshold. He found himself holding his breath, as he rolled his eyes up, waiting….

Anticipating…

It never came. No one dropped from the ceiling in tactical gear, no siren blared, no lights flashed.

Nothing.

Tony was leading them away confidently from the cell. James had no idea where they were going but he didn’t care, as long as he got to go with Tony.

“Ummm….Doctor Stark?" A timid voice called a nervous-looking woman in a white coat stood worrying her hands.

“It’s fine,” Tony grunted, not pausing.

“Sir I’ll have to call the Director….” She stuttered to a stop, as Tony waved her off.

“Sure, you tell Fury,” he confirmed marching them into the elevator.

James stayed close, as the man slid his key card hitting a button and they were moving.

“Where we going?” he asked softly, a disorienting wave of déjà vu hitting him when Tony replied.

“The future.”

-#-#-#-

“Sir, Stark has taken Barnes…”

Fury looked up as Coulson strode into the office, looking irritated. Fury resisted a grin, “Where?”

Coulson blinked at him before he answered, “Where?”

“Yes, where did he take him?”

Coulson looked down at his tablet, "One of the sub-levels sir."

“So he took him to another part of the building?”

The other man nodded slowly, Fury didn’t fight his grin this time, “Good.”

“Good?” Coulson’s expression twitched ever so slightly, and his grin grew.

"Yes Phil, good," he returned to his paperwork, only chuckling when the other man stomped out.

-#-#-#-

He hadn't expected it to be that easy.

He thought for sure someone would have stopped him, or a retrieval team would storm into his lab like last time. Only none of his concerns came to pass. He lead James to his private lab, without any hassle at all. Not releasing his grip on the man until they reached his workbench, settling the man he gathered his tools.

"J pulls up the specs for Winter Solider program," he called to his AI as he rooted for his finer tools. 

“Of course Sir,” his computer replied and Tony didn’t miss the way James jumped.

“My computer,” he explained pointing to the screens nearby, grinning as a shaggy head slowly nodded.

Finding what he needed he tugged his stool closer to James, before settling before him staring at the other hesitantly, “James, is it ok if I touch your arm?” He asked softly waiting patiently for permission. He knew the arm was hurting him, but he didn’t want to push. He had seen the scars…the direction of them, the angle, James had torn at the metal attached to him. 

Pale eyes looked at him intently as slowly he dipped his head again.

"You tell me if anything hurts," he instructed the man sternly, the last thing he wanted to do was cause the man more pain. With one last soft smile, he carefully set about exploring the man's gorgeous metal arm.

The second he pried the forearm plates off he was smitten. It was a complex, intricate piece of mechanical art that Tony was not ashamed to admit turned him on. He quickly lost track of time as he carefully worked his way through the mechanics of it, eyes moving from the arm to the holographic display before he was back probing at the work that lay under the sleek plating.

Wanting an unencumbered view of the arm he pushed his glasses onto his head absently, letting his prostatic eye map out the arm. Pleased when he was able to digitally render directly to his servers; evil eye his ass the thing was damn useful.

Completely immersed in his work he started when he felt gentle fingers on his chin lifting his head. Surprised he blinked as he stared into intense stormy grey eyes, suddenly horribly embarrassed; he'd forgotten for a moment there was a man attached to that beautiful piece of tech. It was another few seconds before he realized he was seeing James without the regular tint in his glasses. His cheeks began to heat and he ducked his head hand reaching up to tug his glasses back when callused fingers stopped him.

Effortlessly James captured his filthy hand drawing it away, Tony held his breath as long pale fingers released his own blacked ones settling them gently on his cheek just under his eye.

“Beautiful,” the James rasped.

Tony started, surprised he met the direct stare again wondering if perhaps he was joking. Only he didn't imagine James joked all that much. His damn cheeks were hot again, and he dropped his gaze shrugging self-conscious, "Maybe once upon a time," he mumbled.

He laboured under no delusions, the scars that cut across his left eye was unsightly, starting just under his eyebrow pulling through his lid and stretching to the top of his cheek. After they'd pulled it out it had become badly infected, the doctors forced to remove anything left in the socket. Still, despite the cosmetic damage, he was incredibly proud of his prosthetic eye. It was a work in progress, but honestly, it was incredibly useful. Appearance-wise though it was very off-putting. The lens was a solid black, sleek and fathomless; Peter had said he looked like the black-eyed children. He'd been offended until he'd Googled it…sadly the kid was right, but the dark lens seemed to work best for all levels of light.

The hand on his cheek moved carefully, sliding up to touch softly at the edge of the scarring and he could feel the hesitance from the other. Taking a breath Tony nodded slightly, the fingers warm and rough gently ghosting over the mostly healed tissue. He held his breath terrified and excited at the strangely intimate contact. He was self-conscious of his eye and the scarred mess, but at that moment, with James…he wasn’t. There was no pity in his eyes….just understanding.

James didn’t say anything, as he carefully finished his exploration, sitting back with simple acceptance, waiting for him to continue. A flood of conflicting emotions tore through him as he slowly returned to the arm, trying to gather his scattered thoughts as the phantom touch of James lingered on his skin.

Shaking his head he refocused, pushing aside the confusion of feeling, James's arm needed a lot of work, and he wasn't going to be able to do it all today. He was, however, at least going to get it to stop hurting. Determined he went back to untangling wires, trying to ignore the thickness in the air between them; anticipatory and heavy.

He waited for James to speak, to ask about the eye, but the silence stretched on.

Finally tightening the last delicate screw carefully, he sat back, "Give it a go," he encouraged softly. Obediently James lifted his arm turning it carefully, and Tony was happy to see the pinched lines of pain in his face were gone. James gave him a look, and he saw the thanks in his eyes. Pleased he exhaled, waiting for him too lower it again so he could reassemble the plates.

"It's only a temporary fix, your arm needs an overhaul, It's going to take some time but we'll get it sorted." He paused frowning at the limb gleaming in the overhead lights, "Maybe I could build a new one…" he mused aloud as he tidied up his tools.

“I’ve never built an arm, but I think I could, what do you think?” He asked turning back to James, fighting the urge to pull his glasses back down, the world seemed somewhat safer behind the darkened frames. He tried to steady his breathing, ignoring the data his eye was feeding him, James’s heart rate, his temperature. He tried to focus on his eyes, those beautiful grey eyes that told him so much, when the man spoke so little. Unconsciously he found his eyes falling to the other’s lips, a little chapped but very kissable.

His throat felt suddenly horribly dry.

James shifted then, Tony tracking the movements curiously as the other man lifted his arms tugging something from around his neck. It took him a moment to realize it was his dog tags. Surprised Tony automatically held out his palm as the man carefully handed them back. Tony reflexively closed a thickly callused hand around them, a familiar weight in his hand.

“They’re different then I remember,” James said in that husky rasp. 

Tony smiled, “I imagine they would be,” Tony put the tags back on, and tucking them under his shirt shivering as they clinked against his reactor. 

“Army?” James asked, head tilting curiously.

Tony nodded, “Special Forces.” 

James nodded, and they were back to staring at each other in the dim light of the lab. Tony watching as dark lashes brushed, pale cheeks, and he was staring at his lips again, wondering what they would taste like…he shifted without thinking, leaning closer, and perhaps James too leaned a little closer.

A sudden ping had both of them jumping about a foot in the air as a familiar voice emanated from the speakers, “Apologies Sir, Director Fury is requesting you return Sergeant Barnes to his room.”

Tony nodded, offering James a rueful smile, “Better get you home Cinderella.”


	5. My little horse must think it queer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the feels in this chapter and some light angst, it's not going to be too angsty I promise. Mostly fluff. I was going to break this up into a series but I don't think I will, going to do one giant story instead. I have plans....I love it when a story sort of fully fleshes out in my head. Anyway enjoy the next installment, and I will see everyone in the next chapter. Stay safe out there!

* * *

Peter looked up from his homework as Tony hummed his way about the kitchen, “You’re in a good mood,” he commented.

The man paused glancing over at him, “Yup.”

Peter didn’t even try and hide his curiosity, “How come?” 

Tony shrugged, "No reason," he commented far too casually.

Peter didn’t buy it for a moment, he’d been living with Tony long enough now to see right through the man. Something was different, changed…and he was wildly curious, maybe Tony had met someone?

He felt a small pang at the thought, he’d been living with the man for almost a year now, and he couldn’t remember Tony having ever mentioned anyone outside of his best friend Colonel Rhodes. No women, no men…as far as he knew, Tony hadn’t even been on a date.

A sudden thought struck him, was it because of him? Who wanted to bring someone home when they had a teenager hanging around? Anxiety and worry bubbled up in him, maybe he should get his own place, he was almost old enough now…he didn't need to keep relying on Tony. It would be the right thing to do, Tony was still a young man, he deserved to live his life…Peter was just cramping his style.

"Peter," he was pulled from his thoughts as Tony called his name. He blinked focusing on the man, Tony was in the kitchen still looking hesitante, something so unusual for such a confident man.

“I umm…wanted to talk to you about something,” he started, voice oddly formal.

Peter couldn't help the bubble of panic that rose in him, this was it. Everything he feared, Tony was going to ask him to leave. He had no reason to let him stay, no obligation… Peter tried desperately to swallow down his fear. He could do this…he was strong, he'd get his place, he’d survive. Blinking he fought back the tears, he would be strong, he was not going to fall apart.

Tony grabbed something from his bag, joining him at the table. Trying to steady his breath he didn’t even try to stop his leg from bouncing. Tony was sliding some papers towards him, unable to help himself, he glanced down reading the first few lines through the tears threatening. Only to suck in a breath as his heart stuttered in his chest; they where adoption papers.

He read it again just to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating, then one more time just to assure himself.

Wide-eyed he turned his gaze to Tony, the older man looked…shy.

"I know…that it's…" he sighed seeming to struggle with himself a moment before he straightened, throwing his shoulders back. "Look Peter, I know you're going to be 18 this summer, but while I was away I got to thinking…if something were to happen to me, I want to make sure you'll be looked after. I have a good pension from the military, and it would be easier to make you beneficiary if you were officially my son…" he trailed off, with a shrug.

Peter was staring at him, features blurring through the tears again.

"You don't have too," he said quickly, "And I mean It wouldn't change anything, just make things official on paper, and on the legal documents, I just thought…" he sighed running a hand through already dishevelled hair, “I’m messing this up.”

Peter couldn’t.

Sucking in a ragged breath he was leaning across the table wrapping his arms tightly around the other man, pressing his face into Tony's strong shoulder. Emotions rolling thorough him, threatening to overwhelm him. He felt warm arms return the embrace, capable hands rubbing his back soothingly as he finally gave in to the tears, sobbing into Tony's shirt.

It was long moments before he could get his emotions under control again, sniffling he squeezed Tony a little tighter, “Could I call you Pop?”

He felt Tony stiffen a moment before a gentle hand carded through his hair, “Of course,” he replied and Peter thought perhaps he heard a small waver in his voice.

-#-#-#-

He was not having a good day.

Not that his days locked away were all that great, to begin with, but today had been particularly bad. The therapist had poked and prodded, aggressively pressing against things he'd rather keep buried. James had thought he was getting better, but they'd managed to hit a sore spot and James had shut down.

The therapist had left soon after, but he felt like a raw open wound. His head in a hazy tangle and chest aching.

Tony had come soon after to get him, and even seeing the dark-haired man had done little to improve his mood. He'd followed nevertheless, wanting to be free, even if it was just a moment, and when they finally reached Tony's lab he'd felt a little better. He loved Tony's lab, it was organized chaos, a mess that made sense only to the owner, it was busy and noisy…and so very different from the thick stillness that permeated his life.

They had been doing this for a month now, Tony coming to take him away for a little while giving him a taste of freedom. It was good…but James wanted more. He was tired of waiting, He wanted to spend more time with Tony, wanted to get out of the cell…he wanted to be a person again. He was so tired of being broken, of people being scared of him…of being treated like he was some dangerous monster.

He settled in the padded chair Tony had got him, resting his arm on the table as the other man sailed around on his stool collecting what he needed, whistling under his breath.

James watched him, some of the anxiety in him easing a little in the presence of the other.

Tony wasn't afraid of him.

The dark-haired man rolled towards him, navy coveralls pulled down and tied around his waist, the simple grey t-shirt was snug on his torso teasing his imagination. Strong forearms, and biceps pulling at the material. Running an appreciative eye over the gorgeous tattoo on his left arm, and the teasing glimpses of ink from the sleeve of his right shirt.

With well-practiced motions Tony had his arm open, "Alright Sunshine let's see what we're working with," he mumbled pushing the magnifying glasses down over his eyes. James looked down at the dark head bent over his arm, Tony was painstakingly working on cleaning out the decades of corrosion and gunk that had accumulated between the plates. It was a thankless task and one that James felt he didn't deserve. He felt so raw, wounded and bleeding, remember all the things he's done…

"I'm a monster," he whispered, not realizing he'd spoken aloud until Tony's fingers paused a moment before he started working again.

“Funny, you don’t look like a monster,” the man replied soft and quiet. 

James looked away, “How do you know?” he asked voice horse, and toneless.

"I've seen monsters, many of them, and you aren't one." His voice was so full of conviction that James almost believed him.

Almost.

“I’ve done…things…terrible things,” he couldn’t seem to stop the words, that hurt and anguish pressing up from his chest. The therapist words ringing in his head, throat closing.

“Yes, and?” Tony continued his work, sounding unconcerned.

  
He snorted in disbelief, didn’t Tony realize what he’d done? What he was? How could he even stand to be in the same room as him? To touch him. He was working himself up, he knew that but he just couldn't seem to stop the crushing wave of self-loathing and hatred that threatened to drown him.

“James…you are not a monster,” Tony’s calm voice cut through his inner turmoil, strong and sure.

“You did bad things, yes, but it wasn’t your choice.”

He blinked stupidly, unsure what to do with the information. Tony finally paused in his work looking at him directly now, one beautifully soft brown eye, and one obsidian black, dark and endless, and his expression was so open and genuine. The honesty tore at him, he wanted so bad to believe.

He swallowed down the tumble of words that wanted to spill from his lips, his emotions were to close to the surface today he couldn't seem to push them down.

“I still did them….maybe if I’d been a little stronger….”

He looked away from the intense gaze, dropping them to his lap. He’d said it. Finally admitted to that deep dark truth that haunted him still. A stronger man would have resisted. Suddenly there was a rough hand under his chin, bringing his gaze back up. Tony looked so serious, his gaze capturing his effortlessly.

“Hey, come on now, don’t do that to yourself. James you were tortured. What they did to you…” he clenched his jaw and for the first time he saw a coldness there, a hatred, not directed at him, but it was calculating and terrifying.

“You survived, and that is everything. For seventy years you survived, and no one…not a single person can relate to that. You are so very strong James. Hell they ripped my eye out and I was ready to do anything they wanted and they only had me a few months.”

James knew he meant it to be comforting, but the thought of anyone hurting Tony… his heart clenched and his stomach plummeted. Tony never said how he'd lost his eye, and James had been too hesitant to ask. To hear so casually what happened…his distress must have shown because the man huffed, tossing aside the screwdriver, running a filthy hand through already mussed hair.

“Shit I’m making a mess of this, I’m sorry James I’ve never been good at this.”

Those hands were back holding his one real and his metal one.

“Look, nothing I or anyone else can say is going to make magically make it better. Yes you’ve done bad things, we all have, believe me I know. And I know you try to justify it to yourself that they were bad people, but not all of them. Some just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Tony’s eyes had taken on a faraway look, his brow pinched. There was a sadness about him, and James knew he was speaking from experience.

"You fought them, James, every inch you fought them, do you think they would have had to brainwash you if you hadn't? The had to force controls on you because you fought."

James blinked at him in surprise, he hadn't considered that….he remembered pain and hurt, tearing out everything that made him human. He remembered their faces all of them, names, dates, places…he wished he could forget.

“I wish I could forget sometimes,” he confessed, looking down at their still joined hands. It had been easier when his mind was empty and blank.

“You never forget James,” Tony was smiling at him sadly, “It’ll stay with you, all you can do is accept it, and try to move on as best you can. You didn’t have a choice James, what happened to you was not by your own will. You didn’t sign on for it.”

James searched those eyes, “Did you?” the question was out before he thought it through. Tony visibly winced as if struck and he wanted desperately to call it back.

“I did,” he exhaled long and low, grip tightening a little as he sat a little straighter but his smile looked brittle and sad, “I volunteered.”

His voice was firm and full of conviction, James felt like a balloon that lost its air, he slumped forward into Tony resting his head against a strong shoulder taking deep measured breaths the tears pushing against his eyes. Rough hands carded through his hair tenderly as he listened to the steady breath of the other man, Tony was alive and warm, and there…and he knew…he knew and …he understood.

"What if they come for me," the words were soft, muffled in the warm shirt he pressed his face into as he admitted to the fear that clawed at his throat and chest. Hydra would find him, get him, and they'd used those words…

"They'll never hurt you again James, they won't touch you I promise," and he felt more than heard the words, but the conviction in them was jarring. Tony wasn't making empty promises to him.

“Promise?” he hated how his voice sounded, almost pleading.

“Promise.”

-#-#-#-

“No.”

“Stark,” Fury sighed.

“Don’t ‘Stark’ me Nick, I’m not going to agree with this.”

Stark was a damn irritant, but he was also an incredible asset, even when he pretended not to be. Fury would have kicked him out ages ago if that hadn't been the case. He was also usually pretty easy going, only where Barnes was concerned he seemed to get his back up, the man had become protective of the ex-assassin. He was still on the fence as to whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

“He’s been here six months Stark, he’s making incredible progress. The doctors have all given their approval, even they’re amazed at how far he’s come, and they credit it to your bio-grade thingy. ”

Stark snorted crossing his arms, "Binary augmented retro-framing unit, and the therapists don't have ulterior motives. You do."

Fury leaned back in his chair, "It's his decision to make Stark."

Stark glowered at him, lips turning down and brow furrow, Fury was sure if he could see his eyes they’d be narrowed at him.

“What choice does he have Nick? You’re not going to let him out unless he agrees to join your little spy squad are you. So really what other option does he have?”

Fury sighed, “I haven’t said a word, Barnes has been asking on his own.”

Stark stiffed fractionally, and Nick hid his smirk, “Look we’re not talking about putting him on active duty, but the doctors believe it would be helpful for him to begin reintegrating again.”

The other man didn’t say a word so Fury carried on, “We’re going to give him a room, and more access to the building.”

Stark was silent a long moment before he sighed wearily, “What do you want from me Fury?” his voice was soft, but a thread of steel in it.

"I need to know he's safe," Fury said bluntly eyes boring into the man. They'd never talked about Tony's little outing, he'd see the fall out though. Damned if he'd admit he'd been impressed that one man could do so much damage.

Tony snorted standing without a word he turned to the door, pausing with his hand on the handle, “No more dangerous than me.”

He disappeared out the door, and Fury felt an involutory chill run down his spine, those were not the comforting words he was hoping for.

-#-#-#-

James walked carefully down the hall two trays off coffee balanced in his hands. He bumped the door button with his elbow moving from the silent hallway into the chaos of the R&D department. 

It was always rather noisy, filled with chatter and the occasional explosion. Venturing further into the glass-walled maze he made his way to the small break room, running into the head of the department, Doctor Palmer.

"Coffee," he mumbled holding up the trays, trying to seem as non-threatening as possible.

The tall, skinny man gave him a nervous smile, “Thank you Sergeant Barnes.”

James would take it, progress was progress. At least he’d stopped running and hiding when he saw him. Now that he was allowed free range within the SHIELD complex he had concluded pretty fast that his reputation preceded him, and his six months in his glass cage had done nothing to assuage the wild rumours that seemed to circulate about him. Tony found it infinitely hilarious, James didn't care much, as long as Tony was ok around him.

Leaving the coffees on the table, he grabbed Tony's before continuing on his way to the man's office. He'd been surprised to learn that the lab wasn't Tony's 'official' workplace, that he had an actual office and a fancy one at that. All glass-walled, filled with impressing looking tech, and headache-inducing amount of paperwork. He spotted the dark-haired man bent over the lit table, ruler and pencil in hand as he accomplished whatever his task was. He could see he was talking through the transparent wall as he worked, and James paused, noting the second figure in the room. He frowned, something painful pulling in his mind as he recognized the women with red hair. He remembered Natalia…or at least the young, terrified version of the girl, not so much the woman she was today.

He shifted his attention back to Tony, the man hadn't spotted him yet, and he used the opportunity to stare without fear he was being overly suspicious. Despite the brain damage, the doctors said he'd suffered from, James was well aware of his feelings for Tony. He knew they were not plutonic. He was funny, gorgeous, patient… how could he not fall for the man?

He knew his feeling, but he wasn't sure about Tony's feelings towards him. If the man had any sense he'd steer well clear of him, James knew he was a mess. He thought perhaps once upon a time he'd been better. He still remembered bits and pieces of his old life; smooth talker who chased skirts…secret trysts in dark corners furtive and sad. There was unhappiness that came with those memories, a sadness that pulled at him. He hadn't been happy then.

He hadn’t been happy in a very long time.

Tony though…Tony made him happy.

"Don't forget," Natalia's voice pulled him from his spiralling thoughts. She was leaving the office, calling casually over her shoulder.

“I got it, seven, I’ll be there,” he heard Tony reply not looking up from his work.

Still standing in the hallway he waited as she passed him, “Natalia,” he acknowledged, Russian creeping into his tone.

“Yasha,” she returned, just as softly as she carried on.

He knew they would have to talk one day…but not today.

Pushing it from his mind he moved towards the door, gently rapping on the glass with his metal fist as he nudged it open. “Heya Sunshine,” Tony greeted glancing up from his work as he entered.

James returned the grin with a twitch of his lips as he set the coffee down carefully well away from his work, he wasn’t sure why but that particular nickname had stuck.

“Tony,” he returned as the other dropped his pencil and grabbed the coffee.

“You are a gem,” he mumbled taking a swig of the black liquid with a pleased sigh.

James settled one of the stools at the drafting table, sipping his cooling latte, he'd never been a fan of coffee, but he'd discovered a fondness for the sugary coffee beverages that seemed to be so popular. He was happy that he was able to get coffee at all. SHIELD has a café on-site and it was the perfect excuse to seek out Tony each day. He wished he could do more, but he still wasn't allowed into the real world, no further than the reception desk. They'd moved him from one cage to another. Still, he couldn't complain, he did get to see Tony more often. 

"What did Natalia want?" he asked curiosity getting the better of him as the dark-haired man went back to work.

Tony groaned dramatically, "A blind date, Nat thinks I'm sad and lonely."

James felt his metal fist clench involuntarily, “Oh?” he managed eyes straying to the mess of papers on the table. Absent scribbles and doodles mixed with diagrams and equations he couldn’t understand.

His chest felt tight, anger and sadness pushing at him, he didn’t want to think of Tony with anyone else. 

“She’s been hounding me for weeks to go out with this guy,” Tony continued not sounding all that enthused, but James latched onto one word in particular.

“Guy?” he asked hesitantly, a small bud of hope rising in his chest. 

Tony looked up at him, eyes hidden behind his green tinted glasses, "Sorry Sunshine forget sometimes, not sure if they got you up to date on all the current cultural norms, but same-sex couples are ok."

James blinked at him nodding slowly aware that Tony was waiting for a response, “That’s good.”

Tony grinned at him before his attention moved again, James shifted on his stool, “Do you go on blind dates often?” He tried to be casual, but his heart was thrumming in his chest.

The other man snorted, "No, haven't had all the much time since I got back, but Rhodey keeps bugging me that I need someone...do I come off that pathetic?” he asked suddenly looking up at him frown puckering his brow.

James shook his head empathetically, “Not at all.”

“Thank you,” Tony offered him a weak smile.

“I mean it’s not like I’m _alone_ , alone," he continued muttering more to himself now and he stayed silent as Tony returned to his work. He tried to quiet the tangle of emotions pushing around in his head, he didn't want Tony going out with some stranger. He wanted Tony to go out with him.

_Where the canteen?_

He flinched at the annoying internal voice, reminding him yet again why he wasn't good enough. Who wanted a dour ex-Hydra assassin? Despondent he turned his eyes to the table with a small sigh, Tony had moved on from whatever it was he was sketching to working with 3D models. Mesmerized he followed clever fingers with his gaze, content to watch the man work as he imagined that perhaps that his feelings were not completely hopeless.

-#-#-#-

"Looking good Pop, what's the occasion?" Peter asked curiously as his adoptive father paced in and out of the living room.

“I have a date,” he mumbled.

Peter grinned, “That’s great! Someone from work?”

The older man paused fussing with his dress shirt, “I umm…no it’s a blind date one of my co-workers set up.”

He seemed nervous and Peter frowned worried, “Something wrong?”

Tony looked at him a long moment before he sighed joining him on the couch, “Peter, I have something to tell you. I should have told you before, I mean I didn’t think it mattered but I probably should have…” he trailed off with a frustrated huff.

Peter was genuinely worried now, “Pop, whatever it is, I’m sure it’s ok.”

The other man sighed looking down at his hands, “I’m…gay Peter.”

He waited for him to say more, but the silence stretched on, “That’s it?” He asked unable to help himself.

Tony narrowed his eyes at him, “What do you mean ‘that’s it’?”

He couldn’t help it, he was laughing then, despite the look of indignation on Tony’s face.

“I’m sorry Pop, I just thought you know, you’d changed your mind about…things…” he trailed off with a small embarrassed shrug.

Tony looked stricken, “Hey, no way kid, stuck with me forever, promise.”

Peter went willingly as he was gathered close to the other man and squeezed. He returned the embrace just as tightly, only releasing when Tony gave a muffled grunt.

“Sorry forget sometimes,” he confessed sheepishly. 

Laughing he stood shaking his head, ”I know, you can throw me around like a rag doll kid, don’t need to brag.”

Peter shrugged modestly, their little heart to heart interrupted by a knock, “Oh that’s Ned!”

He jumped the couch, running for the door, grinning at his bestie on the other side.

“Hey Pete,” Ned greeted as he entered, “Hey Mr. Stark!”

“Tony’s fine Ned,” his Pop called back.

Ned snorted quietly beside him, “Yeah right.”

Peter chuckled as they headed into the living room, Ned setting his bag on the table tugging out his Magic cards.

“Snacks?” Peter called already making for the kitchen.

He pulled out some chips from the cupboard as Tony returned fastening his watch. “You boys want some pizza money?” he asked tugging his wallet out.

“No,” Peter started just as Ned yelled from the living room.

“Yes!”

Chuckling Tony handed them some bills, sighing Peter accepted them as he headed back into the living room food in hand.

“Well how do I look?” Tony asked arms akimbo turning.

Peter eyed him critically, objectively he knew his adoptive dad was good looking. He had overheard more than his fair share of conversations confirming that fact when they’d been out together, the curse of enhanced hearing. Tonight he was wearing a black button-down tucked into his jeans, a suit coat dressing the ensemble up a bit.

“Untuck your shirt Pop, you are not a dad in your 50’s.”

Snoring he dutifully tugging his shirt out, “Right…not in my 50’s.” 

“Be awesome if he was my dad,” Ned muttered and Peter elbowed him.

“Ow!” he grumbled, returning to sorting his cards.

Tony shook his head amused, "Ok boys have a good night, I'm headed out," Peter waved to him absently as he started organizing his cards. Mind already turning to the game, as they set up around the coffee table.

Munching chips they started into playing, laughing and chatting. He wasn't paying attention to the time, but they had just got started when he heard the keys in the door.

Glancing up he was surprised to see Tony coming back in, frowning he checked the time on his phone, he’d only been gone an hour. The older man didn’t say a word as he headed right to the kitchen, Peter glanced at Ned his friend shrugging. A few moments later he reemerged glass of wine in hand as he collapsed onto the couch with a sigh.

“Pop?” he asked hesitantly.

Tony took a swig of wine, before he sighed, “He didn’t show.”

Peter’s heart broke, “I’m so sorry.” Standing he joined him on the couch throwing an arm around the other man and pulling him close.

Tony snorted leaning his head against him, “I’m old and unlovable.” He declared dramatically.

“You are not,” Peter rolled his eyes as Ned chuckled.

“Sorry didn’t mean to crash your party boys, I’ll just go drink my wine in the tub.”

He shifted out of Peter’s half embrace, “You sure? You could play with us If you wanted.”

“All good, see you kids in the morning,” he said with a wave as he disappeared down the hall towards the bathroom.

Shaking his head Peter returned to the game Ned looking at him doubtful, “Your ex-special forces adoptive father is going to drink wine in the bathtub?”

Peter nodded turning back to his cards, “He’s probably going to put a face mask on too.”

Glancing up at Ned he just about fell over in his laughter.


	6. To stop without a farmhouse near

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! Another chapter! It was my birthday yesterday so I thought I'd give you another little treat. It takes so long to edit these chapters, but I'm still loving this story. I won't ruin the surprise for you but I think you can see where this is heading, I love me some tension-filled moments. Anyway enjoy and to all my American friends out there have a good long weekend.

* * *

_I am so sorry Tony, he said he got cold feet._

“What does that even mean?” Tony mumbled as he glared at the text from Nat.

_No more blind dates._

He sent back before tossing the device aside, “Cold feet,” he mumbled, what the hell? Truth be told it was his pride that was hurt more than anything, he hadn’t been overly excited about the date in the first place. It had been Nat pushing, and he’d finally caved if for no other reason than to get the women off his case about it. He wasn’t interested in anyone Nat wanted to set him up with.

He glanced up as the elevator dinged open and a welcome figure stepped off coffee in hand. Tony felt his heart give a little lurch in his chest.

“How’d you find me?” He teased leaning across the massive engine he was working on, he still wasn’t sure why the hell Fury wanted it to fly….but it sounded cool as hell.

"Process of elimination," the dark-haired man muttered handing him the cup as he got close. Tony tried not to sigh like the sappy idiot he felt like.

“Hmmm,” he mumbled taking a sip, it was perfect. He grinned as James took a drink of his own, “What are you trying today?”

“Pumpkin spice latte,” he replied without an ounce of irony.

Tony rolled his eye, well at least one of them, “Alright Karen, you going to go look at the fall leaves too?”

James brow furrowed adorably and Tony's heart zinged a little. Turning away he took another sip of his coffee before he did something stupid like ask the dark haired man if he'd like to go home with him.

“So how’d it go last night…on your date,” James asked sitting in his usual chair.

It took Tony a minute to remember what he was talking about, “Oh, yeah…no, he stood me up.”

There was a choking sound from the other, concerned he looked up, “You ok?”

James nodded coughing, "Fine," he waved him off and Tony went back his engine, crawling inside the turbine as the comfortable silence settled between them. It was one of the many things he lo- liked about James, he shook his head, his mind shied away from the word. It was a dangerous word, full of dangerous hopes.

“ – stupid,” he barely heard from inside the metal, unsure he heard right he frowned.

“What’s stupid?” He asked contorting himself to look up at the opening to the engine.

James was right there looking back at him from the rim of the turbine he was currently contorted in, his usually emotionless face and piercing grey eyes looking back at him intently.

“He’s stupid,” James repeated softly.

Tony blinked at him silently and curious, those eyes looking away from him before spoke again, "Your date….he's stupid."

His breath caught and his stupid heart turned over in his chest. The heat rising in his cheeks as he glanced away, looking at his knees in his curled position, “Umm…thanks,” he mumbled unsure what else to say.

He fiddled with the screwdriver, suddenly feeling awkward and hesitant. He glanced up again to the lip of the engine, James was still there leaning down and looking at him, his gaze capturing him effortlessly. “I wouldn’t stand you up,” he said, the words delivered in that same growled tone.

Surprise and hope warred in his chest, he hadn’t…James would…would even…

Without thinking he was moving uncurling from his awkward position to stick his head out of the engine, James didn't move, holding his ground and Tony found their faces inches apart. He held his breath heart hammering so hard he was sure the reactor in his chest was going to short out.

The tension was thick, anticipatory….his eyes dropped to gorgeous lips and he found himself imagining what they would taste like. He moved closer, hesitant, unable to fight the pull.

“Sir, Director Fury is requesting your presence.”

He jumped screwdriver clattering around in the turbine, as he banged his shoulder painfully off one of the blades. "Shit!" He cursed rubbing at it, James looked annoyingly unaffected, by the moment that could have been, but he reached a metal arm in to help him out all the same.

Accepting it Tony huffed surprised as the other man all put picked him bodily up placing him before him. Tony was close to the other, damn close, as he stared hard at the man’s clavicle. Jesus he was good looking. That damn blush was back and he cleared his throat stepping back reluctantly putting distance between them, “I guess I better go see what the boss man wants…” he mumbled suddenly embarrassed, he felt like a high schooler caught by their first crush.

So he did the only adult thing he could think of…he ran.

-#-#-#-

Fury looked up as Stark marched in without knocking. Arching an eyebrow as the man slumped into the large leather chair before his desk. The engineer looked…unsettled for lack of a better word not his usual overconfident self.

“What can I do for you Nicky? I haven’t finished the engines if that’s what you’re after.”

He waved his hand absently, “No, no nothing like that, I have some…blueprints, I want you to review.”

He held up the flash drive meaningfully.

Across from him Stark lifted an eyebrow behind his darkly tinted glasses, “A new project?”

Nick slowly shook his head, “No, but I want a second opinion on it.”

Stark nodded as he stood, “I’ll take a look,” he said lightly accepting the drive.

He held the other’s gaze a moment, “Oh, and your vacation request has been approved, enjoy your holiday Stark.”

The other man grinned, but it was cold, and emotionless, “Thank you director.”

-#-#-#-

Tony felt a strong sense of déjà vu as he booted up his laptop and plugged in the encrypted drive. The last time he’d done this he’d gone on a Hydra which hunt. He had no idea what was in store for him this time. Fury seemed to think it was something he needed to deal with though, and as much as he hated to admit it…he was a little excited. The familiar rush of adrenaline, anticipation as he cracked the encryption and a series of documents and video files populated his screen. Each of them named with a string of code. 

Curiosity growing he clicked open the oldest video file first, squinting at the screen as the grainy footage popped up. It was poorly filmed, whoever held the recording device was not keeping it steady. The picture jumped around and the audio was muffled, as he tried to discern the dark figures moving around in frame. 

The video played on and the audio cleared somewhat, and he realized the voices weren’t speaking English…was it Middle Eastern?

The voices were shouting, the camera bobbed again and two more men appeared dragging a third. The figure between them was unconscious, as they dropped him to the floor. The focus drew closer, and something tugging at the back of his mind.

The voices on the video grew louder arguing, and slowly hazy pain-filled memories sluggishly began to surface in his mind. He felt the bile rise in his throat, as the video zoomed in on the unconscious person's face and he swallowed thickly closing his eyes in pain…recognizing himself under all that blood.

-#-#-#-

“Morning Eugene,” he greeted trying to keep his tone light. From the look on the man’s face he wasn’t very successful. Still a work in progress he guessed.

“M-mmmorning," the man stuttered grabbing his coffee and stealing out of the break room. Unphased James grabbed his and Tony's cups heading for his office. Rounding the corner, he frowned the room dark and quiet. He must be in his lab. Shrugging he headed back towards the elevators making for the sub-basement.

He idly sipped at his Chai Latte, as the elevator took him lower, it wasn’t that bad. Reaching the level he stepped off, expecting too loud music, and even louder cursing. Only it was silent, unnerving so.

He felt an uneasy roll in his stomach.

Walked across the room on silent feet, he approached the workbench. It was clear, tools and projects neatly stored away, everything in their place. His unease grew as he spotted the small scrap of paper sticking out like a sore thumb in the middle of the bench. Reaching for it he lifted it off the table, heart stuttering at the sight of the familiar dog tags underneath. The small paper looked torn from a notebook, the tail end of some equation that made sense only to Tony ran across it, but James recognized the untidy scrawl that was meant for him.

His heart sank in his chest as he read the words.

_Promises to keep._

-#-#-#-

**Somewhere in the Middle East**

He crawled slowly closer to the camp. The place was buzzing with activity, far busier than it had the right to be for the late hour. Reaching the edge of one of the tents he carefully panned the area, making sure his presence went undetected. Ignoring the sweat stinging his eyes he sought him out. That intense rage and pain bubbling up once more when he spotted him. He knew it was him right away. His eye feeding him back the information he already knew; it was Raza, the leader of the Ten Rings.

Tony felt his stomach clench unpleasantly.

His chest throbbed in pain, and his throat felt tight as he fought back every one of his instincts to remain still and watch. He hadn’t ever thought he’d be back here….had never wanted to be back here.

Only Fury and he goddamn meddling.

The men were yelling about approaching cars, scrambling to grab weapons. Tony waited, watching as a convoy of sleek black Humvees rolled up. Men in black tac gear spilled out, and he snorted quietly, muscle for hire. One of them moved the middle vehicle, opening the door and stepping back, as a tall well-dressed figure stepped out. He looked vaguely familiar, frowning he waited for the facial recognition in his eye to pick up sucking in a surprised breath when he got his answer; Obadiah Stane.

Tony frowned, what the hell was the world’s leading weapons manufacture doing here?

Shifting he eyed Stane and Raza as they disappeared into one of the tents, as he put his not inconsiderable mind to work. Careful to keep his movements slow and hidden he worked his way closer to the tent, just able to hear voices inside, but unable to make out the words. Crouching he waited patiently for his chance, and when the men exited he took a chance. Silently slipping under the tent, he was inside. It was relatively the dark inside the space lit by a single lantern, the smell of the kerosene sticking in his nose pulling painful memories to the surface. Reminding him of long, cold desert nights, hunched over his work, feverish and chest aching. Shaking his head he pushed them aside, stepping closer to the wooden table, heart plummeting when he got a good look at what was laid out on the surface.

The empty metal face taunting him.

He’d thought he’d lost it in the desert.

The memories pressed in on him…Yinsin…

The sudden rattle of gunfire jolted him from his daze. Swearing he grabbed his drawings from the table before exiting the way he’d come, managing to get clear just as the rent-a-solders entered.

Heart heavy he disappeared into the night, the truth laying heavily in his chest; this was all his fault.

-#-#-#-

Peter was worried.

He hadn’t heard from his adoptive father in almost a week, and he was concerned.

Anxious he glanced up the non-descript building before double-checking the address on his phone; this was the place. Taking a breath he pushed his way through the revolving door and into the foyer. It looked like any number of office buildings in New York, nothing really exciting. Taking a breath he clutched at his backpack straps he made his way hesitantly to the front desk.

“Ummm…excuse me?” he stammered waiting for the man at the desk to look at him.

“Can I help you Sir?”

Peter nodded, shifting from foot to foot, “Yes, sorry, I’m looking for my father,” he started.

The man at the desk stared at him blandly, “Name?”

“Tony Stark,” Peter managed, glancing around at the people moving in and out of the building. The man at the desk was tapping at his keyboard.

“I’m sorry Mr….” he trailed off expectantly.

“Parker,” he managed, “Peter Parker.”

The man arched a brow at him, and he realized his mistake, “Sorry Mr. Parker, but I can’t give out information on employees.”

Peter wanted to scream in frustration, he was really worried about Tony, this was the longest he went without hearing from him since they'd met. Tony went out of his way to make sure he could talk to him. Something must be wrong.

“Please,” he began, unsure what he was going to do, but he needed to do something. 

“Did you say you were looking for Tony Stark?”

Surprised Peter turned his attention to a dark-haired man that joined him at the desk, he hadn't even heard him approach. Meeting his gaze he was taken aback by the man. He had long dark hair hanging in his face, pale eyes scrutinizing him intently. Peter felt a little uneasy at being the focus of the man.

“Ummm… yes,” he mumbled hesitantly.

“Come with me,” the man growled turning, Peter hesitated a moment, and the man at the desk sputtered in indignation.

“Wait you can’t…” he started, but the stranger glared at him, expression intense and more than a little terrifying. The man at the desk snapped his jaw shut with an audible click. Peter still unsure glanced at the stranger, he was beckoning him with metal fingers. Taking a breath he cinched his straps and followed the man towards the elevators, alarmed and curious as people seemed to get out of their way.

He only hesitated a moment before stepped on moving to the back to allow others on. Not a single person followed them on.

“My names Peter,” he tried when the silence got too much.

"James," he grunted, not saying another word until they reached their destination and Peter stumbled after him. He couldn't help turning every which way as he did his best not to stare in open-mouthed astonishment, wherever they were, it did not look like a normal office building.

Paying more attention to everything around him he ended up running right into the back of the man he'd been following as he suddenly stopped. Surprised he automatically reached out to brace his fall, only to be caught by a strong metal arm. Shocked and impressed he found himself carefully returned to his feet before the man turned away and Peter finally realized they were in an office, facing a rather imposing man in an eyepatch.

“What do you want Barnes?”

The man, James, growled, “Where’s Tony?”

Peter found himself focusing on the other behind the desk, he sighed heavily. “For the millionth time…I have no idea.”

The growl came again, and Peter frowned concern growing by the moment, shouldn’t they know where he came from, “What do mean?”

That eye landed on him, “Who are you?” he asked curiously.

Peter shifted, uneasily, "Tony's son," James answered for him, still glowering. Peter had to hand it to the man behind the desk, he'd be terrified to be at the end of that look.

The still unknown man looked taken aback by the information and Peter thought briefly about explaining the situation. Only Tony’s voice in his head stopped him,

_“Screw’em kid, you’re my son period. You don’t need to explain anything to anyone.”_

Throwing back his shoulder Peter lifted his chin, “What do you mean you don’t know where he is?” His brief burst of courage flagged and he wilted under the glare, “Sir.”

His new friend James shifted a little closer to him, the move surprisingly protective, and Peter didn’t know what to do with that, but he found himself giving the man a hesitant smile of thanks in return.

Across from them the other hands up in a placating gesture, “Look we lost contact about a week ago, we sent out Agent Barton, but as of yet neither has checked in.”

Peter's anxiety returned, that was about the last time he'd heard from Tony was well. He may be young, but he certainly wasn't naïve, he knew Tony was 'just' an engineer. He had a history, one that he didn't often talk of, but he knew. Just as he knew SHIELD wasn't exactly what it appeared to be.

Beside him his James shifted agitated, Peter felt a sudden kinship with him, clearly, he was worried about his Pop.

“Let me go,” James demanded.

The other snorted a humourless laugh, "No way."

Peter got the distinct impression this was not the first time this conversation had happened. He glanced between the pair as they stared each other down, they seemed to have forgotten he was here at all. Frustrated he wracked his brain for his next move, if no one was going to help then he was just going to have to find Tony on his own. He wasn't sure where to start but he was clever surely….

“Sir?”

An officious looking woman strode into the office completely ignoring their presence, "Hill," the man acknowledged.

"Agent Barton is 10 minutes out, he's asked for the med bay to stand by."

Peter had no idea what any of that meant, but abruptly James was dragging him out of the office again. Practically running to keep pace with the other as he lead them through a maze of hallways and up a seemly endless amount of stairs. Peter stayed with him, but even with his enhancements he was winded when they eventually stepped out onto a landing pad near the top of the building just in time to see a plane touch down.

Instinctively he moved to get closer, but a gentle hand held him back, as the machine powered down. Anxious he stood still eyes glued to the craft as the hatch opened and two figures made their way down the gangplank. He didn't know who the blonde man was but he knew the other. The relief was instantaneous, his Pop was alive, albeit hurt his leg in a makeshift splint.

Anxious he managed to wait until they reached the floor before he was running towards them.

“Pop!”

The dark-haired man looked at him in surprise, "Pete?"

He didn't slow down, all but colliding into the other, he felt Tony stagger a moment before strong arms were holding him close. He squeezed the older man tightly, "Sorry kid," he heard the tired voice somewhere above him.

Peter pulled back, scrubbing at his eyes, “You had me worried,” he mumbled.

Tony was grinning at him, but he looked pale and drawn, pinched with pain under the swelling and bruises on his face. Peter frowned, “You look terrible Pop.”

Tony snorted indigent, and the blonde-haired man still acting as a crutch chuckled, "He's not wrong Stark you look like garbage." He affirmed cheerfully.

“Well it’s a set then because I feel like it, be happy to get home and…”

“No way Stark that leg it busted, you’re going to medical,” the blonde argued.

His Pop frowned looking ready to argue when James appeared without a word lifting him clear off his feet with an indignant squawk, “Hey!”

Peter grinned following along behind as Tony argued with the silent man the whole way down to medical.

-#-#-#-

Tony couldn't help the soft smile, or the relieved huff as he ran a gentle hair through tousled brown hair.

“He’s a good kid.”

Tony glanced up as James entered, a cup of coffee in hand, "Yeah he is." He affirmed as he accepted the cup, taking a grateful sip, "You are a godsend," he mumbled careful not to wake Peter. The lanky teen still half sprawled on the hospital bed.

James settled silently in the chair on the other side of the bed sipping at his own drink. Tony watched him a moment before turning his attention to his lap, idly picking at the starched hospital blankets, “You not going to ask?”

James hummed, “Oh I have questions.”

Tony wasn’t sure if he wanted to groan or laugh, but he was saved from having to decide as Fury choose that moment to swop in.

“Stark,” he barked, startling Peter who woke with a snort.

Irritated Tony glared at the man, “What can I do for you Nicky?” he glowered at the other, crossing his arms with a small wince as he unintentionally jarred his broken leg.

“How was your vacation?” The man demanded without any pre-amble.

He didn’t even try to resist rolling his eyes behind the glasses he wore, “Fucking fantastic.”

“Excellent,” he said briskly already turning on his heel and heading for the door, “Oh and Stark, you still have a few days off.” 

Tony sighed wearily as he left, “Great, can we go home now?”

-#-#-#-

James trailed Fury out of the room, a silent shadow, he followed him a few moments until he paused in an empty corridor.

“What do you want Barnes?” He asked still facing away from him. James wasn't sure if he was incredibly brave or incredibly stupid to give him his back.

“Where did you send him?” He demanded, trying to mask his irritation with the situation. It had been a very long, very frustrating two weeks.

Two weeks of being able to do nothing but wait. Two weeks of Fury telling him nothing. Two weeks of sitting and waiting at the door, not allowed to leave.

He was beyond done.

“I didn’t send Stark anywhere, he is not an active SHIELD agent Sergeant Barnes. Doctor Stark works in the R&D department,” he answered blandly.

James narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth in agitation. Wondering at his own misfortunate on going from one shadowy organization to another. At least there was Tony

“I’m leaving.”

Fury finally turned to look at him, raising a curious eyebrow.

“With Tony,” he continued, it wasn't a request.

He turned to head away, not looking back. He expected someone to stop him, Fury, Coulson, hell even Hill. Maybe the strike team only no one did. Not a single person. He marched to his small room, absently clutching at Tony’s tags he still wore. The feel and weight of them his only comfort of late. Reaching the non-descript room he threw his meager belongs in a backpack before he hurried back to the med bay. Arriving just in time to hear Tony arguing with the doctor.

“I’ll be fine,” the man snapped, as he braced one hand on the bed Peter steadying him on the other side. He was no longer wearing the grimy tac clothes he'd come in with, he was dressed in loose-fitting sweat pants and a borrowed SHIELD hoddie. The oversized clothing making him look smaller…oddly fragile.

“Sir,” the doctor’s tone was stern, “You need someone to keep an eye of you for a couple of days, the concussion is mild but you never know.”

“It’s fine Pop I can take a few days off school,” Peter said helping to steady him on his crutches.

Tony accepted them before turning his frown at his son, “No way kid, you’re getting ready to write your SAT’s, I’ll be fine.” He stressed, but before the doctor could interject again James found himself speaking.

“I’ll keep an eye on him.”

-#-#-#-

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Coulson glowered.

“Noted Phil,” he mumbled turning the crystal glass in his hand, whiskey catching the light.

“What’s to keep him from running off?” He continued unwilling to let the topic drop.

“He won’t,” Nick shrugged, “And if he does, can we really stop him? The only reason he was here so long was because he wanted to be.”

The other man sighed long and low, resignation clear in his tone, “But Stark?”

Fury hummed find a grin, “I think Tony Stark may just surprise us all.”


	7. Between the woods and frozen lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news and bad news, good news the rough draft of this story is finished, the bad...it's another 90 pages gah! It's a total beast but I am so happy with how this formed out and I can't wait to share it with you. I'm going to ask for a little bit of leeway in terms of timeline, things are a ittle fuzzy I'm pulling in MCU and Comic universe, because why not? I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am, chapters will be going up more frequently I promise, as I work through more of this. 
> 
> Enough from me enjoy the next installment this is turning into a retelling of Iron Man.

* * *

"Home sweet home," Tony sighed, hobbling across the threshold of their humble little apartment. He glanced around the small space shaking his head, it was neat and tidy despite his two-week absence.

“Didn’t throw any rangers while I was away?” he teased Peter as he eased into one of the kitchen chairs.

The kid rolled his eyes as he started pulling out plates and cutlery bringing them to the table, “Not this time.”

Tony chuckled as James started unpacking the food they'd picked up on the way, he tried hard not to stare at the man, still having a hard time believing James was actually here. He was still on the fence on whether or not it was a concussion induced hallucination.

To say he'd been surprised when James had stated in no uncertain terms he was coming home with them would be an understatement. But honestly, at this point, he didn't think anything would surprise him. Not after Clint had appeared like some sort of quivered angel just when he was sure his life was about to end.

Separating out the food the three of them tucked in, Tony hadn't realized just how hungry he was until that moment. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten, but it'd been a couple of days at least. Belly full settled back in his chair watching the other two shift large quantities of food when a sudden thought occurred to him.

“Peter why where you at SHIELD?”

The youth looked up at him swallowing a mouthful of food, “Looking for you.”

He nodded thoughtfully, "And how did you manage to hook up with Sergeant James Barnes?”

Peter opened his mouth to reply before snapping it shut and turning to stare at the man calmly eating across from him eyes going wide. Tony grinned, as James arched an eyebrow at the kid.

“No way!” Peter blurted, "Like _the_ Sergeant Barnes? In my textbook?"

James frowned, “Textbook?”

“The very same,” he told Peter.

"Wow…why…I mean how?" He started still looking gobsmacked.

“Long story,” James gruffed before he glanced at Tony, “I was hanging around reception he said he was looking for you.”

Tony laughed then, feeling something in his chest start to loosen. He was back, he was safe…and he was with the people he cared most about.

“How’s school going?” He asked turning back to Peter, leaning back as the kid started talking animatedly, giving a blow by blow of his last two weeks. He grinned content to let the Peter talk until he couldn't cover up his jaw cracking yawns anymore. 

"Come on Pop, it’s bedtime,” Peter admonished cutting off his story.

He nodded reluctant too tired to argue, “James you can take my bed, I’ll grab the extra sheets in the closet,” he said using the table to get upright, wavering on his bad leg until a strong hand gently steadied him.

“I’ll take the couch,” James assured him disappearing down the hall.

Peter set about tidying the kitchen, "You can have my room, Mr. Barnes,” he offered.

“I’ll be fine on the couch,” James assured him reappearing with a bundle of linens. 

Tony watched them interact feeling an odd sort of warmth in his chest. Chalking it up to being overly tired he heaved himself to his feet, "Gonna turn in boys,” me mumbled as he started to limp towards his room. He knew he should shower, but that seemed like far too much work at the moment. Even getting to his room seemed like too much work.

That steadying hand was back though, guiding him down the hall towards his room. He didn’t protest as James got him to his room where he promptly collapsed face-first into bed, asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

-#-#-#-

“Good morning Sergeant Barnes,” Peter greeted shyly as he slid into one of the kitchen chairs. James nodded to the teen, as he scraped eggs and bacon onto a plate placing it before him.

James watched as Peter blinked in surprise at the food, before ginning brightly at him. “Thanks!” he said digging in. The kid had a healthy appetite despite his appearance, it reminded him of someone…long forgotten. Before he really realized what he was doing he’d poured him a glass of orange juice placing it before him as well. Fixing his own plate he joined the kid eating in silence.

Quite didn’t bother James so much, he was aware people felt uncomfortable around him. It was just part of his life now….well except for Tony. But Tony was unusual.

“He isn’t my real dad,” Peter said voice as soft as he looked down at his breakfast worrying a lower lip. James wasn’t sure what to do, so he kept silent, watching the brown head.

“My parents died when I was young, really young, and my Aunt and Uncle raised me….”

He was a little taken aback as Peter opened up to him, most people tried to get out of his presence as quickly as possible. Not confide in him.

“They died…in a car crash, and then it was just me,” he looked sad and James and he felt for the kid. He knew what it was like to be that alone. Everyone he’d ever known was gone.

“But then I met Tony, and he was so kind, took me in.” Hazel eyes glanced up at him from beneath unruly brown hair, “He adopted me, he didn’t have too but he did. Tony is…he’s amazing.”

James felt the corner of his lips pull up as he nodded in agreement, they ate the rest of their breakfast in silence, the kid all but inhaling his food. He moved to clean up his plate but James waved him away, Peter stood slinging his backpack on.

"Thanks, Mr. Barnes," he replied before James could say anymore he was out the door and gone. He blinked a moment before he shook his head, it had been a long time since he'd been around anyone younger. It stirred up memories of stick-thin blonde busybodies.

Finishing his own plate, he wrapped Tony’s upsetting it in the microwave to keep warm as he set about tidying up the kitchen. He was elbow deep in suds when he heard a muffled thump and a curse, from down the hall. Worried he was about to head towards the bedroom when Tony appeared leaning on one of his crutches. He was still clad in the borrowed sweats from the night before, but he was wearing a different t-shirt this morning a ratty ARMY shirt that pulled tight as he flexed his arms. James averted his eyes as Tony slumped into one of the kitchen chairs.

“So it wasn’t a concussion induced hallucination I did bring you home with me.”

James snorted filling a mug of coffee and placing it before the other man, "How are you feeling?"

Tony grinned looking up at him as he accepted the mug, “Like I was hit by a truck.”

James paused Tony wasn’t wearing his glasses this morning, his hazy brown gaze contrasting sharply with the solid black of his prosthetic eye. James had grown used it now, it didn’t phase him at all, what did bother him was the dark bruise on his jaw.

Moving back across the kitchen he grabbed the plate from the microwave joining Tony at the table sliding his breakfast before him. Tony hummed appreciatively before digging in with a moan of pleasure, "First actual food I've had in days."

James didn’t like hearing that.

Cradling his own coffee he ran an eye over the other man, noting the bruises on his right wrist, and while he couldn’t really tell with the tattoo on his left he figured it was darkened too. He’d been tied up at some point, but why? What had he been doing? Where had he been?

He wanted to demand answers, to know who had hurt him. James swallowed them down. Tony wolfed down his breakfast, James moving to clear his plate, “I can,” Tony started but James waved him down, and the other obliged. Refilling his coffee cup before returning.

Tony was staring off into nothing, a pensive look on his face. Silently he slid the cup towards him, watching a callused hand reach for it. His knuckles torn and scabbed, without thinking he reaching for his left hand carefully looking it over.

“You haven’t asked,” Tony’s words where soft, hesitant.

James looked up from his examination unconsciously moving his hand to trace the inked lines of flesh. Tony was looking at him solemn, not the usual secretive sweet smile he wore, he looked…blank.

“You don’t…” James started before trailing off with a shrug,

Tony cocked his head, “Peter head out to school?”

James nodded slowly, curious despite himself, he did want to know. 

There was a long moment of silence, thick and full of anticipation. He waited, watching, Tony looked older in that moment, harder…Tony was always smiling, always joking, he forgot sometimes.

“I want to show you something,” Tony finally said.

James waited, unsure what to do, Tony gave him a half-smile before he reached over his head and pulled off his t-shirt. James’s heart gave a thump as something low and warm surged in him; until he got a good look at Tony’s chest. Surprise gave way to amazement as his gaze narrowed in on metal casing and steady blue glow that emanated from the man. Speechless he slowly lifted his eyes to meet the other man, Tony's cheeks were a little red despite the dark tan. It was the first time he’d seen the man embarrassed.

James watched as he lifted a hand to press against the blue light, “It’s an arc reactor, and it’s currently keeping small bits of shrapnel from ripping my heart to pieces.”

James blinked…then blinked again…not sure he had heard that correctly.

His confusion must have shown because Tony was giving him a self-deprecating grin.

“Sorry I’m starting in the middle of the story,” he sighed leaning on the table crossing his arms. He hadn’t bothered to put his shirt back on, and James was trying his damndest not to notice all that tanned, taught muscle, and eye-catching tattoos; it was feathers that stretched down his right arm.

“My last mission, before my discharge, was to infiltrate a group of terrorists called the Ten Rings. I was posing as a weapons dealer, I was supposed to get the information and get out, simple, week op at the most. Only you know what they say about the best-laid plans."

James did…Christ did he ever, how many times had things turned on him?

“We were attacked on our way out, some bastard missile detonated right in front of me and I caught a chest full of metal. I should have died that day. Only they had plans for me…I don’t know if they knew I was special ops, or they genuinely believed I was some sort of hotshot weapons manufacture. They wanted me alive though.”

James was enthralled despite himself, he leaned forward on his left arm, his arm shifting and settling quietly listening as Tony’s smooth voice filled the space between them. 

“They found a doctor, a good man…Yinsin,” He paused her and he could see the sadness on his face, but it was gone from one moment to the next as he continued. “He was the one who saved me. It was ingenious really he put an electromagnet in my chest, to keep the metal from travelling to my heart. Only his version worked on a car battery.”

James stiffened, a car battery?

“I managed to improve on the design a little, lugging that bastard battery around was not fun.”

James didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t fathom it, “Why?”

Tony gave him a rather unpleasant smile all teeth and no warmth, “They wanted me to build them weapons…I refused multiple times…until…” he trailed off pointing to his left eye, suddenly black and cold, infinite and endless.

“So I built a weapon,” he whispered seeming to sag under the weight of the memory, “And now it’s coming back to haunt me.”

James titled his head, furrowing his brow, Tony had built a weapon?

He sighed, closing his eyes absently rubbed at his left, "I built a suit…a metal suit powered by this," he pointed to his chest, "I blew them and their camp to hell and flew out of there. And I thought that mess had been lost to the desert. Only they found it.”

He opened his eyes looking at him again, there was anguish there now, “That’s why I went back…only I was too late, I couldn’t get it back from them. I tried, but he has it now.”

James carefully reached across the table resting a hand on his, squeezing gently, “Who?”

Tony’s expression was carefully blank, and it was so out of character James felt his heart constrict in sadness.

“Obadiah Stane.”

-#-#-#-

Sighing he sunk lower into the warm water, beginning to feel more or less human as the dirt, grime, and blood of two weeks in the desert soaked away. Slowly his head cleared, his thoughts turning sharper, more formed and he tried to reason out his next move. He had managed to destroy the plans he’d got ahold of, but he’d been very unsuccessful getting back the original amour. The only reason he’d managed to get away was a timely rescue from birdbrain….he sighed, Clint was never going to let him live that down.

Idly he pushed the bubbles around in the tub as he tried to figure out what the hell he was going to do. Obadiah Stane was the head of Stane Industries the leading weapons manufacture in the world. Hell, he’d used SI weapons when he’d been in the military, he was worth billions….and they had his suit. Frustrated he ran a hand through wet hair.

“You ok Tony?” the soft voice was accompanied by a gentle knock, and his thoughts took a turn to the man on the other side of the door.

"Yup all good, be out in a minute," he called back. There was a grunt of a reply and he heard James retreat from the door as his head was suddenly full of a completely different set of anxiety.

He still couldn’t believe James was here…in his apartment….and he’d unloaded on him. Tony winced, feeling horribly embarrassed, still, he wasn’t sure what had made him tell James…only that was a lie, he’d known exactly why. He was feeling vulnerable, and he hated feeling vulnerable. He’d felt overwhelmed and responsible…and James had been there. Stoic, non-judgmental James. If anyone could understand, it was him. Before he knew it the story bubbling up, and he was laying bare his fears to the man. It was only fair…Tony had seen the skeletons in his closet.

Not even Rhodey or Peter knew the full story, he’d told them edited versions, unable to bear the judgment, or worse…the pity. Of admitting he had failed, that he hadn’t been as strong as he thought he was. He’d failed….and he was failing again. They were going to use that stupid armour and they were going to kill so many and it was all his fault.

Heart heavy, and water cooling, he tried to rouse himself from his pity party. Awkwardly he levered himself out of the tub, favouring his fractured leg, the limb was an unsightly black and blue, thankfully they’d given him an air cast, and not a plaster mess. Letting the water out he hobbled to the toilet getting dressed with, unfortunately, practiced movements. Not his first broken bone. 

Tugging on the sweats he strapped his cast back on before limped back out to the living room where Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes sat on his living room couch reading Harry Potter.

“Good choice,” he commented easing down beside him. Pale eyes glanced at him, as he nodded once. Tony settled back, closing his eyes as they sat in companionable quiet, the soft sounds of James turning pages and the steady hum of his eye in his head comforting. 

“Better?” James finally asked, soft and deep.

Tony hummed, “Feeling like a human again,” he agreed.

They were silent again Tony sorting through his thoughts again, although the warm, comforting presence of James nearby was a huge distraction. 

“Penny for you thoughts?” the man spoke, and Tony squinted at him.

“Trying to think my way out of this mess.”

“You will,” James confirmed, and Tony snorted.

“Wish I had the same faith in me.”

“You managed to infiltrate SHIELD.”

Tony laughed at that, “Wasn’t hard I just applied for a job…” he trailed off as idea caught. He stared at the side of James’s face.

“That’s it,” he said.

“What?” James finally looked at him.

Tony grinned at him, “I apply for a job at Stane Industries, I get on the inside.”

James cocked his head looking thoughtful for a moment before he nodded, “Ok…when do we start?”

Tony stared at him as he processed the words, “We?”

James carefully closed the book, facing him on the couch, lips just curving, “Yes we.”

-#-#-#-

“You are supposed to be resting,” James grumbled as he held the door to the building open so Tony could limp in.

“Don’t really have time, Sunshine, the clock is ticking," he huffed as he hobbled his way across the lobby flashing his badge at the security guard. James glared at the man on the way past, daring him to say a word.

“You have a way with people you know,” Tony teased as the elevator carried them to Fury.

“It’s a gift,” he growled, pleased when Tony laughed, a genuine one, light and airy.

He wasn’t exactly sure why he was here, but Tony had a plan and that was really enough for him. He followed Tony off the elevator towards the Directors' office, Agents giving them a wide birth. Good.

Reaching the large glass doors James held it open as Tony ambled in, Fury and Coulson looking at them curiously, “Heya Nicky,” Tony greeted as he carefully sat in one of the large leather chairs before his desk leaning the crutches against the arm, James set himself purposely at Tony’s back.

“Stark, thought you were recovering from your vacation?" The one-eyed man raised a questioning brow.

“Can rest when I’m dead,” Tony waved an airy hand, “I need a leave of absence.”

There was a beat of silence, “Oh?” 

“Yes,” Tony nodded.

“Is this something I need to worry about Stark?”

“No?” James watched his forehead wrinkled in thought. 

Fury nodded slowly, “Ok Stark, whatever you need.”

Nodding he clambered awkwardly to his feet, “I have a few things I need, and I better go say goodbye to Eugene.”

Fury chuckled and James hesitated, Tony paused beside him with a questioning look. He nodded rolling his eyes to Fury. Tony seemed to understand as he nodded and worked his way to the doors, “Phil come hold the doors for me I’m injured,” he demanded. Sighing dramatically the Agent helped him out. James watched them go before turning back to Fury.

The man’s face was carefully neutral, "Something I can help you with Barnes?"

“Job,” he grunted, irritated with himself for being so short. He used to be able to do this, to talk to people, to be social.

“You asking me, or telling me?”

James waited unsure what to do, Fury was grinning though leaning back and steepling his fingers, “Ok Barnes, you got it.” 

His surprise must have shown because Director chuckled.

“Just like that?” James asked, a little suspicious.

“Just like that.”

He recovered himself quickly raising a questioning brow, "Your not worried I'm dangerous?"

"Oh I know you're dangerous, but I'm willing to have a little faith."

James wasn’t buying it. Fury sighed, "Look Barnes I know even if I say no you are still going to do what you want anyway. There's no point fighting you on it." 

He felt his lip curl, the man was astute he’d give him that.

“I’m guessing you’ll be taking a leave of absence as well?”

He nodded, objective met he turned to go track down Tony,

“Oh and Barnes?”

He turned to face the director, the man grinning wide all teeth and inference, “Good luck.”

-#-#-#-

Humming Peter open the apartment door, stepping inside he promptly banged his shin off a large plastic tote in the hallway. Yelping he hopped on one-foot managing to hit another and before tumbling unceremoniously onto the hallway floor.

“Peter that you?” he heard his Pop call from the living room.

“Yeah it’s me…” he grunted picking himself up he bypassed more totes, as he made his way into the living room. He spotted the older man sitting on the couch broken leg propped up on a chair as he tapped away on his laptop.

There was more miscellaneous equipment in the living room, “So are we hoarders now?”

Tony snorted a laugh, "Maybe," he allowed.

Dropping his backpack to the floor he settled beside him on the couch, “How was school?”

He leaned back closing his eyes, “It was alright,” he shrugged, “I did well on the SAT’s…I think.”

He felt a rough hand tousle his hair, “Good,” before he heard the steady clicking at the laptop keys. In the background, the TV was running on some old comedy. It was a homey moment, one that settled on him, he felt calm and easy in it.

His mind drifted letting go of more of that anxiety that had clung and pulled at him since his Pop had gone missing. He knew Tony wasn’t ‘just’ a mechanic, that he had a past…and he of all people shouldn’t throw rocks, but he worried still. He had powers, healing, and strength…his Pop…his Pop was just human.

A growl from his stomach roused him from his stupor, and a quiet chuckle had him flushing, "James went to get some dinner he'll be back soon."

Peter grunted cracking an eye, “So…Mr. Barnes…” he started, eyeing the other, who was suddenly very studiously squinting at his screen.

“He seems nice,” Peter offered, and he meant it. He’d been a little scary at the outset, but he’d seen the way Sergeant Barnes looked at his Pop, he was worried about him concerned. He cared about him…and unless he missed his guess his Pop cared about him too.

“Really?” the older man asked softly, hesitantly.

Peter nodded, “Yeah.”

Tony offered him a shy smile, cheeks a little red. Suspicions confirmed Peter couldn’t resist poking a little.

“Does he work for SHIELD?”

Tony seemed to think for a minute, “I think so? At least now he does.”

Peter mulled that over, he’d been in SHIELD he’d just assumed he worked there, beside him Tony had turned his attention fully to him. He looked…serious, brows drown and worried. “Pete, I need to be honest with you, James has….well long story short, for the last seventy years he’d been under the control of a shadowy neo-Nazi organization.”

Peter blinked in surprise, “Heavy.”

“Indeed,” he agreed, turning back to his laptop. 

Peter glanced around the room, spotting the neatly folded bed lines next to a small backpack, “So he’ll be staying for a while?”

“Umm…yeah, if that’s ok? He doesn’t really have anywhere else to go.”

Peter smothered his grin as he slumped against a strong shoulder, laying his head next to Tony’s chest warm.

“Of course it is.”

-#-#-#-

“Are you sure about this?”

He looked askew at Tony, “Of course.”

The other man huffed clicking furiously at his beaten laptop, “Ok let’s go through it one more time.”

James nodded obediently, “My name is Yasha Markov, recently discharged from the army and looking for part-time work." He said with a thick Russian accent.

Tony looked up at him lens reflecting the light of his screen, “Nice touch.”

“Danke schon,” he replied.

Tony laughed as his fingers danced across the keyboard, “Ok smart ass,” he replied but James could hear the amusement in his voice. Feeling his own lips twitch he let his eyes wander from Tony to the coffee shop they sat in. He marked the exists, and sightlines out of habit, mind cataloguing all the potential points of attacks. He knew, rationally, the potential for the attack was low…Hydra was dead, but there was still fear there, a worry that something was coming for him. 

“Ok Sunshine, you now officially exist,” Tony muttered drawing him from his thoughts, and he returned his focus to the man, happy to do so. “No one is going to be able to tell,” Tony grinned at him smugly.

James nodded feeling a little flutter in his chest, warmth and excitement that he knew had nothing to do with his forthcoming interview at Stane Industries. James nodded, checking the time he pushed the glasses up his nose as he adjusted his tie, tugging his gloves to make sure they were snug. They had thought it better to keep his arm under wraps for now. 

“Time to go,” Tony said softly, as James glanced across the street to the building. "I'll be here when you're finished."

James was looking at him then, feeling more relieved by that then he’d let on, “You won’t be suspicious?”

“Me?” Tony gestured to himself, and James felt his lips twitch, Tony was in jeans and a hoodie today, a wool cap tugged down over unruly dark locks, 'blending in as a hipster' as he explained. "I'm going to sit here and write my screenplay," he said without a trace of sarcasm. 

James cracked a small smile before standing, “Alright, wish me luck,” he mumbled throwing his shoulders back.

“Good luck,” Tony’s smile was sweet, those taunting lips calling to him, teasing him. James hurried out before he did something terrifying; like kiss those smirking lips.


	8. The darkest evening of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when I think the year can't get any more intense...2020 will certainly be a watershed in history. While I am not American nor am I a person of colour I am an ally, and to all those out there reading I hope in some small way my story can offer a little reprieve if even for a moment. Please stay safe, stay strong, and know you have an ally.

* * *

“Congratulations!” Tony held his glass of wine up with a wide grin pleased when James gently clicked his beer bottle with him.

“You sound surprised,” the man mused and Tony shrugged giving him a crooked smile.

"No offence Sunshine, but your people skills are a little rusty."

James hummed, not looking all that offended, as he took a bite of his steak, "You don't need a lot of personality to work security."

Tony sighed, he had a point there. Still, he was proud of James, six months ago he'd been a human popsicle, and now…well now here they were…planning to infiltrate and take down a weapons merchant. He was clearly leading James down the thorny path.

Taking a bite of his own steak, he tried not to be too obvious in his staring. James looked good…not that he didn't look good before, but now he was…well he was hot as hell. Even with his hair thrown up in a messy bun, and the ratty oversized sweats and t-shirt he was wearing. He was still on the pale side, but not sickly so, more just a need to get some sun. That thought had him spiraling out to images of James mostly nude, reclining on some sun-drenched beach.

Lost in his own little fantasy world it took him a long moment to realize James was looking back, curious, and a little worried. Clearing his throat he turned his attention trying to push down the heat in his cheeks. “So step one of our evil plan is complete,” he blustered trying vainly to get his thoughts to safer territory.

James arched a brow at him, dark hair falling softly around his face, at odds with the sexy stubble and dangerous look, “Are we the villains in this?”

Tony did his best approximation of an evil chuckle, “Of course we are Sunshine, villains have more fun.”

James shook his head taking a swig of beer, but Tony could see the hint of a smile on his gorgeous lips, “Well I do have more practice at being a villain.”

Tony gaped at him in surprise, “Was that a joke?”

A small smile curled his lips and he held up his metal thumb a forefinger. He'd been learning James was a sarcastic son of a bitch, but that dark humour…Tony was in serious danger. Clearing his throat he tried to stay on track before he asked James to marry him.

“Next step, I need to get on the inside,” he mumbled frowning.

It'd been dumb luck that SI had been interview for a part-time security officer, it was perfect for James to get in and see what was going on. Unfortunately for him though he was going to need something that was going to get him access to the more restricted areas. Ideally, he needed a position in one of the labs, but they weren't just going to hand those out.

“Why not just apply?” James asked reasonably.

"Not so simple, Sunshine, they usually headhunt top-level engineers, not post it online. The really good ones they recruit right out of school," he sighed.

James looked thoughtful, “How come they didn’t recruit you?”

"They tried," Tony admitted, "Bunch of them after I graduated MIT."

James arched a brow curious and he shrugged suddenly self-conscious, “I joined the military instead.”

“How come?”

Tony hesitated, it wasn’t the first time he’d been asked that. He honestly wasn’t entirely sure of the answer either. He’d been young and idealistic, his only friend in the world had been in the Air Force and he thought perhaps he could do some good.

Boy had he been wrong.

“I wanted to help my friend,” he finally answered, “He was the only family I had and I thought I could help. They put me to work developing weapons.” He looked down at his dirty plate, it’d been years since he’d thought of those early days, a young dumb kid. “I was good at it…really good…”

Tony still marvelled at his own naivete in those days.

"What happened?" James's voice was soft, not pressing, just curious.

Tony sighed, “I saw first-hand what my weapons where doing….I asked for a transfer to active combat that day.” He smiled mirthlessly at the table, he could still remember the argument he had with Rhodey,

_“It’s not your fault Tones, sacrificing your own life won’t bring them back.”_

"I was always good at fixing things, apparently my skills extended beyond machines," he admitted finally meeting those intense pale eyes, James was intent, unwavering in his gaze as if he could see right to the soul of him. Tony hoped he couldn't see through him, he was terrified at what he may find there.

“So why SHIELD then?” James finally asked, “Why work for some shady organization?”

Tony smirked at that taking a sip of his wine, “Fury lets me do as I please.”

James returned the grin, “How come?”

“Easy, he knows I could bring SHIELD to his knees without breaking a sweat,” he shrugged flippantly, “Not to brag but wouldn’t be my first time destroying a secret organization.” Has it really only been a few months ago he’d put his foot up the ass of Hydra?

They fell into a lull then finishing up dinner, Tony watching as James moved to clean up the plates when he froze. The big man turning to face the hallways leading to the bedrooms. Tony was about to ask what was wrong when he heard it; the faint rattle of a window. James was moving then, prowling silently towards the source, face terrifyingly cold. Tony struggled to his feet ignoring his busted leg, as he hurried after James, the other man standing outside Peter's door.

They didn’t say a word, didn’t need too, sharing a look Tony set his jaw before he opened the door pushing into the room James hot on his heels. It was pitch black inside, but his eye picked up the figure, taking a second to realize it wasn’t an intruder, it was…

“Peter!” he half yelled, half sighed, pulling up short as James bumped into his back.

The teen let out a strangled squawk of surprise before he fell over in a heap on the floor. He felt James move behind him and the room was suddenly flooded with light. Blinking to clear his vision Tony looked down at the teenager in an undignified heap on the floor, still in his suit.

"Jeez kid gave us a heart attack," Tony grumbled running a hand through dark hair.

“Sorry Pop,” He mumbled as he scrambled to his feet.

With the light on Tony finally took notice of the black eye, frowning he hobbled over to him as his eyes scanned him for more injuries, “You ok Pete?”

He nodded huffing, "Oh yeah sure I…" he trailed off, eyes going wide as he peered over his shoulder. Tony turned to spot James leaning casually against the doorframe, arms crossed expression stoic.

He turned back, “Don’t worry, James won’t tell anyone.”

The youth nodded slowly, and Tony grinned reassuringly, wasn’t worried, James was the only person he’d trust with the kids secret. Waddling forward on his bad leg he gently probed at the dark bruise.

“I’ll be fine you know I‘ll heal,” Peter assured him as Tony finished his scan, nothing broken, no blood.

Grunting he hit the release on the kids' suit relaxing the material, "Come on, get changed dinner's waiting."

Peter groaned, “I’m starving,”

“When are you not hungry?” Tony grumbled turning to leave the room James still watching curiously at the door. Tony raised an eyebrow at him, waiting.

“Is he wearing blue and red spandex?”

Tony laughed then pushing him out the door, “Funny story.”

-#-#-#-

James mentally sighed, he hated working the desk…there were too many people, the lobby too busy, and far too many windows. In the almost three weeks he'd been at Stane Industries, the job he liked the least was working the main lobby desk. Unfortunately, it seemed to be where he ended up the most, especially being the 'new guy.'

Reluctantly he settled into the chair, as he waved off the night shift, glancing at the cameras before he flipped to his checklist making sure everything was ready for the day. Beside him, McLeod occupied the other chair, "Oh man did I have a night Markov!"

He didn't bother glancing at the other, McLeod was not his favourite person, he talked too much… ran his mouth about everything. True to form he was already deep into a story about his drunken escapades when their supervisor strode up to the desk.

"Just heard from upstairs they are interviewing for a new job for the next couple of days, today's list had been uploaded already. As it's for a high-level position all of them need to be vetted for clearance."

James nodded suddenly interested, it wasn’t that unusual for Stane Industries to be hiring people, but this was the first time they needed to have security vetted.

“Urgh…I bet that’s for Potts new personal assistant,” McLeod commented offhand. James stilled a moment before tapping the list of names back up on the screen.

  
“Personal assistant?” he growled laying on the accent.

"Oh, yeah you know someone who keeps track of your schedule and paperwork? With her new promotion, she was bound to get someone to help her out."

James knew who he was talking about, he’d seen her a few times, Ms. Virgina Potts was head of the Stane Industries philanthropy wing. They did a lot of charitable giving, Tony had speculated it was probably a way to offset the whole weapons manufacturing.

“Man that’d be a sweet job,” McLeod sighed slumping in his chair, “She’s easy on the eyes too.”

James was only half-listening, "You watch, I make call," it wasn't a request. McLeod nodding as he waved him away. Quickly he moved back through the staff door and outside to the smoker's area. He was already calling up Tony's number, it rang twice before a familiar voice answered.

"Hello, Sunshine."

“ _They’re hiring a personal assistant for Ms. Potts_ ,” He said in Russian, aware there could be ears anywhere.

There was a beat of silence, “Awesome.”

-#-#-#-

“No,” Peter shook his head.

James agreed wholeheartedly, "No."

"What? What's wrong with this one?" Tony stood looking down at the ill-fitting suit he was wearing. The dress shirt was pulled too tight across his chest, the shoulders too snug, and the pants…good lord those pants, he was having a hard enough time focusing without all that was Tony Stark in a too-tight suit

"It's like two sizes too small, why did you even pick it?" Peter asked bewildered.

Tony sighed, “I liked the colour," he mumbled. "Fine, I'll try another one."

“What’s the last time you went shopping Pop?” Peter called, as Tony rustling around in the change room.

“Umm….when I got back from Afghanistan?”

“That was over a year ago!”

“I wear coveralls or sweat pants, everyday….and they’re provided,” he grumbled.

James felt his lips twitch, standing from the fancy leather chair in the change room he turned to Peter, “Keep an eye on him,” he gestured with his chin. The teen gave him a small salute and James headed back out to the shop floor running a critical eye over the suits. He was still trying to get over the fact they were suit shopping at all, how could a thirty-five-year-old man not own a decent suit?

Eyeing a nice three-piece charcoal grey in Tony's size he grabbed it before he moved to the shirts, grabbing a couple of choices, as well as a few ties he headed back into the change room. Pausing when he caught sight of Tony standing in a ridiculous red satin number. Peter was doubled over laughing, as the man preened in the mirror. Rolling his eyes he stepped up beside Tony holding up the one he'd picked out.

Tony grinned at him, "Alright Sunshine, just for you," he took the clothing and disappeared back into the cubicle. Still shaking his head he sat next to Peter, the teen cross-legged in the big squishy chair a grin hovering around his lips. He looked happy tonight, lighter…younger. It was nice.

He liked Peter, the kid was kind and thoughtful, and he cared for Tony.

“What do we think?”

James turned his attention back to Tony and stilled, chest squeezing and throat closing up.

“Wow Pop!” Peter gave a light whistle, as Tony stepped towards the circular mirrors buttoning the suit jacket. James couldn’t help running his eyes over him, the suit was fitting in all the right places. Pulling perfecting across broad shoulders, strong arms, and his backside.

"Not so bad eh?" Tony commented twisted looking at himself critically, as James struggled to find his tongue, "Old man still cleans up."

Peter grinned, “You are not old….well not that old.”

Tony glared at the kid from behind tinted frames, “That’s elder abuse, James?” Tony looked at him in the mirror expectantly, and all he could do it is bob his head like a moron.

“You do have good taste Sunshine,” Tony flashed him a thumbs up, “Ok boys let’s get this and go get some dinner.” 

“Yeah!” Peter cheered and James watched intently until the curtains closed behind the man cutting him off from sight. He was still staring at the curtain to the dressing room when he felt a gentle nudge at his arm. He glanced at Peter, the teen winking at him.

James was not blushing.

-#-#-#-

Pepper sighed as she crossed another name off the list, she hadn't thought it would be this hard to pick an assistant. There were so many good applicants, but none of them really seemed to 'pop'. She wanted someone with a little backbone and personality. Obadiah liked to surround himself with yes men and she didn't want that.

"Send in the next please Angela," she requested through the intercom as she shuffled her paperwork, pulling out the resume of a Mr. Anthony Stark. Skimming through the rather impressive credentials she glanced up as he walked confidentially into the room.

He certainly looked the part, in his well-cut suit, and styled hair, “Ms. Potts," he greeted coming right up to her and shaking her hand briskly. She returned it, surprised at the callused and work roughed grip, a complete contradiction to his appearance.

“Mr. Stark,” she returned gesturing for him to have a seat, “I was just looking over your resume, very impressive.”

He shrugged modestly, and Pepper studied him curiously, unable to read his expression. He was wearing tinted glasses that hid his eyes. Her confusion must have shown because he gestured to them self-consciously, "Apologies Ms. Potts I was hurt on my last tour," he explained.

Pepper glanced back down at the paper, noting his service, “Oh…oh!” she suddenly felt awful, “Apologies Mr. Stark didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Not at all, and please call me Tony," he grinned at her charmingly and Pepper felt herself relaxing. He had a way about him, and soon she was grinning and laughing. Tony was charming and funny, and very knowledgeable about a wide variety of topics. They got talking about art and before she realized it the interview had been going on over an hour.

“Ms. Potts, President Stane is here for your meeting," the intercom on her desk buzzed and she jumped in surprise.

“I’m so sorry Mr. Stark,” she began but the man wan waved the apology away grinning, looking almost boyish for a moment.

“Not at all Ms. Potts, thank you so much for your time today, and for seeing me."

Pepper nodded as she escorted him to the door, shaking his hand again as she opened it, spotting Obadiah waiting for her on the other side. The man nodded to her casually leaning against her receptions desk.

"I'll be in touch Mr. Stark, " she said as the dark-haired man nodded to her before he turned to leave.

To her surprise Obadiah stepped into his path, “President Stane,” the man introduced.

“Tony Stark,” he replied shaking his hand.

Pepper watched the interaction curiously as the boss looked the other man over, “Have we met before Mr. Stark?"

The dark-haired man laughed lightly, "I can't imagine we have, I would defiantly remember."

The President looked a moment longer before he shrugged, “My mistake.”

Tony nodded to him then to her, before he disappeared down the hall towards the exit.

“I liked him,” Obadiah said offhand, turning to her with a grin, “Shall we Ms. Potts?"

Unsure what she had just witnessed Virginia followed him into her office.

-#-#-#-

Something was wrong.

It was the wrongness that woke him from his own fitful sleep. Blinking tired eyes he stared up at the ceiling above his bed as he tried to figure out why he was feeling off. He lay still waiting for something.

Fully awake he stood, moving silently out of his room and towards Peter’s pausing outside the door to listen to the soft snores of the teen before he moved onto the only other source he could think ok.

He entered the living room, feeling a small stab of guilt, poor James was relegated to sleeping on the couch…only the man wasn't sleeping. It was pitch black in the room but his eye could see the interfered of his heat signature as he sat motionless, back ramrod straight and eyes forward.

Here was the wrongness.

He made sure his next steps where audible as he spoke softly, “Sunshine it’s me,” he announced, knowing better to try and sneak up on a man who’d spent his life training to not be taken by surprise. James didn’t give any outward indication he heard, but he could see he shifted minimally, and Tony took that as a good sign. 

Moving with intent he sat beside the figure on the couch, close enough to feel the other man's warmth but not touching. They sat in silence in the dark, side by side on the too-small piece of furniture. He could feel James taught and drawn, like a bowstring veritably humming. Tony ached to reach out to him, to comfort him with tender touches and soft words.

“I see them,” James low, husky rasp was not out of place in the stillness of the room. “Every night…their faces,” there was a catch in his words and Tony couldn’t stop himself from reaching out, laying a gentle hand on his right arm. He felt James start under his touch, but he wasn’t thrown across the room so he considered it a win. Carefully he squeezed the strong forearm comfortingly.

He wished he could take even a fraction of that hurt from him but he knew anything he said would be useless platitudes, not a single word would make the horror of what lay in his head better. James was not one of his machines, but at that moment he wished more than anything he could help him.

Helpless and frustrated he was unsure what to do next when James made the decision for him. Without warning the dark-haired man was sliding into him, the big hard body shifting until his head lay on his shoulder. Surprised Tony held still hardly daring to move as the other leaned fully into him, a warm face pressing into his neck; his next words brushed against his skin. 

"Sometimes I wish I didn't remember," he confessed as if it were some grave sin.

He sighed then nuzzling closer, and Tony couldn't resist. Reaching up he ran tender fingers through dark hair, pleased when James sighed into him and he felt that big body relax slowly against him. Giving in to those impulses that pushed at him he turned slightly leaning back into the couch taking James with him, letting the large body sprawled across him. 

Holding him close, they stayed that way, in the dark and the quite two lost souls finding solace in each other. Tony closed his eyes as he listened to the measured breaths puffing against his neck, realizing the other was sleeping. It was a humbling sign of trust and one that he tried to tell his stupid heart not to get too excited about. James was still healing, he didn’t need to deal with Tony’s feelings…still, unable to help himself, he pressed a gentle kiss to the dark head nestled against him before closing his own eyes, sleep tugging at his mind.

-#-#-#-

A familiar laugh had James turning without conscious thought in the direction it had come from. The familiar figure was walking with Ms. Potts across the lobby, tapping briskly on a tablet as the women gesticulated.

“Lucky dude,” McLeod commented beside him, watching the pair as well.

James grunted noncommittally, as they disappeared into the elevators, “Bet his daddy is some rich, well connected big shot…” his partner mused.

James hid his eye roll, letting McLeod ramble away. They were on reception again, and James was somewhat thankful for it. His mind wasn't really on the job today, rather his thoughts were filled with dark hair and teasing smiles.

“Hey going to get a snack you want anything?” The other was looking at him questioningly, and he shook his head “Alright be back in a few.”

He didn't watch him depart, instead, he dutifully checked the cameras, scanned the lobby and doors, before he allowed his mind to wander again. It had been a week since his late-night confession to Tony. A week since he'd woke pressed against the man, warm and comfortable...safe.

A week since he realized…

“ _You’re a terrible security guard_ ,” a teasing Russian voice intruded on his thoughts.

He raised an unimpressed brow as the object of his thoughts leaned against the desk looking all kinds of handsome in his perfectly tailored dress slacks, collared shirt, and black sweater. James’s mind stuttered at his appearance, trying to reconcile the messy headed man in a threadbare t-shirt he’d seen drinking coffee when he’d left this morning with this perfectly composed looking individual.

“ _Snuck right up on you Sunshine_ ,” he continued grinning widely.

“ _Do you need something sir, or are you just harassing security_?” He replied in kind face perfectly neutral.

“ _You wound me Yasha, but I do have a reason for being here,_ ” he said as he opened the tablet, tapping away on the screen. James watched those long clever fingers, feeling the ghost of them running through his hair, massaging and comforting.

“Good morning Mr…” he glanced at McLeod as the man returned, settling in his chair looking expectantly at Tony.

“Stark, but please call me Tony,” he transitioned smoothly back to English reaching out a hand to the other man.

McLeod shook it, but James could see the curiosity in his gaze “Kendall,” the man replied

“I was just speaking to your colleague here Kendall, Ms. Potts has the final guest list for the upcoming charity gala and she asked me to drop it off."

James looked down as his computer pinged and the list populated the screen, “She asked if security could review before we hand it off to the venue security team.”

Tony grinned and James nodded, McLeod puffed his chest up importantly, “Of course, we’ll get right on that.”

James resisted sighing, there was no way they were going to let either himself or McLeod anywhere near that gala. Functions like that went to Stane’s personal security team. Tony nodded genially before addressing him again, “ _Thanks, have a good day Sunshine_.”

With a wave he was gone, returning to his tablet as he disappeared. Beside him, McLeod gave a huff of surprise, "Was that Russian?"

“Da,” James replied looking down at the screen.

The other man gave an impressed whistle, “Wow…”

James didn’t say anything as he scrolled through the names, he’d heard about this gala. Tony was sure Stane planning to use it as a front to bring in big-name weapons buyers. He was inclined to agree with him, it was a perfect cover.

“Kind of pretentious though, showing off,” McLeod was rocking in his chair thoughtfully and James clenched his fists, gloves creaking as he took a breath resisting the urge to put his fist through the man’s face. 

“List,” he grunted pointing to the screen, McLeod sighed heavily as he leaned forward grumbling.

James ignored him, reminding himself beating the man would blow his cover and Tony still needed his help. McLeod was wrong about Tony, the man was sweet, caring, completely selfless…and James was hopelessly in love with him.


	9. He gives his harness bells a shake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, happy Friday! Hope everyone is staying safe, I don't know about everyone else but I'm ready for it to be 2021, this year has been awful and it's only June. Anyway here is the next chapter I am still working my way through the editing, it takes a bit but we are getting there! Enjoy and stay positive everyone, love and well wishes to all.

* * *

“I think we can bump the pitch to two… do I have dinner reservations?” Pepper asked looking up from her salad.

Tony nodded, "Seven at that new bistro," he dutifully replied. Thankful for about the millionth time since starting this job he had an eidetic memory. He had thought this job would be a cakewalk, but Pepper had been keeping him on his toes since he started.

“See if we can move that to eight, and tomorrow we’ll take a look at the venue for the gala, we also need to make sure we have the list finalized. I swear if we have one more last-minute RSVP...” she trailed off with an irritated huff.

Tony nodded as he jotted down the notes on his tablet, his salad sitting ignored before him. Pepper had ordered them lunch, and he didn’t have the heart to tell her he’d rather have a greasy cheeseburger…no matter what James said about the benefits of vegetables.

“…of course you can bring someone with you as well Tony, do you have a plus one we should add?”

Caught off guard by the sudden turn in the conversation he couldn’t help but gape at her as he tried to stutter out a reply.

“I ummm…no I…should I?”

Thankfully Pepper seemed to find his sudden inability to speak charming as she laughed waving a hand airily, “Apologies I shouldn’t have put you on the spot like that, the invitation is open though if you have someone you’d like to bring. I certainly won’t need you to work all night.”

He nodded feeling off-balance and unsure of himself, Pepper was still grinning when she answered her phone a moment later. Standing she moved away from the table to speak leaving Tony staring at his salad like it had done him bodily harm.

Her question had caught him by surprise, some small part of his brain had understood that yes there was going to be a gala and that he would have to go but he hadn't actually reconciled that he would be in attendance…and that it would make sense for him to bring a date. Collecting himself he huffed, there was only one person he could think of.

“Sorry about that,” Pepper sat back down crossing elegant legs at the ankle.

“I do have someone, that I would like to bring,” he blurted, wincing at how loud he sounded. 

“Wonderful! We’ll add them to the list.”

-#-#-#-

"Dinner Pete," he rasped as he loaded the plate with Shepard's pie and ladled gravy over it. Behind him, he heard the teen scramble across the floor from the island where he'd been doing homework and into one of the chairs at the table. He put the plate before him, before settling across from his with his own. 

“Should we wait for Pop?” Peter asked staring at the food as it might run away from him.

“Tony said he’d be late, go ahead,” he gently encouraged, gratified when the youth dug in.

“So good, thanks James,” he mumbled around a mouth full, James nodded feeling oddly content. Tony’s adoptive son, despite his deceptively small stature, ate like a horse, which given his enhancements made since. The kid also had courage for days, doing his best to protect the city. He reminded him so much of his long dead best friend Steve it made him ache sometimes.

“Good day at school?” he asked hesitantly, he was getting better at small talk, living with Peter and Tony he found he was making progress. His weekly therapist appointments had dwindled to bi-weekly, and he was feeling better, more settled and in control. He still had his bad days...the nights the hardest. But even his nights as of late were getting better, and it didn't take someone as smart as Tony to figure out why. He tried not to blush as he thought of warm, strong arms holding him close, as he listened to the gentle hum of Tony's chest as it lulled him to sleep.

"Urgh we had a quiz in history, and I am not good at history, but in chemistry, we were working with these really amazing chemicals and…"

James listened attentively as he rattled on gesturing and gossiping between bites of dinner about school, friends, and other mundane teenager things. He could feel the smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He had no idea what he was talking about when he got into the more complex aspects of science but it didn't matter. Peter was bright-eyed and animated and it was nice just to listen.

Finished their second helping James made up a plate for Tony before he started tidying up the kitchen, Peter returned to his homework, headphones on as he bopped to his head to whatever he was listening too. Finished the dishes he wiped down the counters before he checked his phone, it was getting onto nine and he still hadn't heard from Tony. Frowning a small knot of worry started in his belly, Tony always texted…either him or Peter. Had something happened?

The worry was growing, anxiety setting in as he stood there staring sightlessly at his phone. Should he go look for him? Worrying and indecisive he nearly jumped as if reading his mind the phone lit up with a familiar number; Tony.

Tapping the answer button he brought it to his ear, “ Tony?” 

"Hey Sunshine, sorry I didn't want you to worry, but I'm at the vet's," he said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

James blinked, then blinked again, “What?”

-#-#-#-

Tony sighed slumping a little further in the waiting room chair as he fiddled with his phone. His day had certainly taken an odd turn.

"Mr. Stark?"

He sat up abruptly scrambling to his feet, “Umm…yes?”

"Sorry, Mr. Stark if you could just come with me I was hoping to get a little more information from you if I could?"

Following the vet into a small exam room he glanced around at the sterile-looking space dominated by the metal table. The brisk woman was flipping through paperwork on her clipboard, as she made notes.

“You say you found the dog?” She asked looking up at him expectantly.

He nodded slowly, “Yeah, on my way home from work, I heard him crying from an alley.”

She hummed as she made some notes, “Then you brought him here?”

“Yes,” he confirmed, he could still feel the poor things fragile bones through the matted dirty fur. The vet was still writing and Tony waited patiently for her to say something, but the silence stretched on and he had to know.

“Is he going to be alright?”

The vet looked up at him as if surprised he was there, “Not sure, he’s starving for a start, rotted teeth, probably heartworm, his eye infection is severe…and that's just for starters." She sighed tucking the clipboard under her arm, "Look I'll be honest with you Mr. Stark, the outlook isn't great. We'll do all we can, but with him being am older stray…I'm sorry but we just don't have the funds."

Tony felt his heart sink, “No?”

She nodded looking infinitely sad, “I wish I could do more, but sadly it’s not an uncommon story.”

Tony’s stomach clenched, he knew she was being practical, doctors had to be. The dog was old, he was sick, and there was no promise he'd pull through. "Could I see him?" He asked hesitantly and she nodded leading him through another door and into a room lined with kennels. She took him too one with an open door, and he spotted the small dog within. 

The tiny thing was swaddled in blankets, carefully he squatted beside the dog, reaching out he ran gentle fingers over the patchy fur that still clung to the top of his head.

“What do you say old man?” he asked the dog, looking into the one, open eye he had, the other looked painful, swollen closed and weeping. Tony swallowed thickly as the sick dog turned his head licking his fingers weakly, before staring right back at him. Tony looked into the single eye fixed on him; he saw fire and determination.

Still resting his fingers on the dog's head he turned to the vet, "Let's try."

  
She raised a curious brow and Tony shrugged, “He looks like a fighter.”

The solemn woman finally cracked a grin shaking her head, "Known a lost cause or two?"

Tony looked back at the dog, smiling tenderly, “One or two.”

-#-#-#-

“Don’t look at me like that,” Tony grumbled as he set a bag onto the kitchen counter.

James hadn’t said a word, glancing first at the bag that contained what looked like dog food among other things, then at the bundle of blankets tucked under the man’s arm.

Tony heaved a sigh before opening the blankets to reveal…something. James stared at it a moment before looking up at Tony. The man's cheeks were red as he stared down at whatever it was.

“It’s a dog?” He asked curiously.

Tony glared at him, “Yes it’s a dog, I think…” he trailed off with a furrowed brow. James felt his lips twitch a little as he took in the sorry state of the thing, all he could see was its narrow face, but it was staring at him with one baleful eye, the other crusted closed, looking sore and raw.

“He needs a bath pretty bad,” Tony explained, “The vet says to give it a week, if he can put on some weight then they’ll take him in for surgery on his eye.” He grabbed something out of the bag before he turned heading for the bathroom, James following curious to hear the story of the dog.

“Here can you hold him a moment?” Tony asked handing the bundle over, James accepted it carefully, surprised at the lack of weight. The alleged dog was still looking him over with his one good eye, as Tony filled the tub.

Water running he stood, “You ok for a second?”

He nodded and Tony stepped out, James looking down at the bundle in his arms. Curious he unwrapped the towel frowning when he finally got a good look at the dog. It was tiny, stick thin, and mangy looking. Pink scars crisscrossing it's flesh the poor thing had been abused at some point. He felt his heart clench and he insides twist unpleasantly, carefully he set his real fingers on the dog's thin skin able to feel the rapid beat of his heart, he was shivering and terrified…moving his fingers closer to the dogs head, he felt a small pink tongue gently lick his digits. His heart melted.

“Got you too eh?”

He glanced up, Tony was back leaning against the doorframe. He’d changed into his comfies, the old Army shirt, and too big sweats that rode low on his hips. He held an old ratty looking towel in his arms. Laughing softly he stepped back into the bathroom, turning off the taps he checked the water before kneeling beside the tub. James handed the small dog over, watching as Tony set him gently in the bath. The dog trembled and whined, Tony soothed him gently with calm words as he bathed him carefully.

The amount of dirt and filth on the small dog was shocking, the water black by the time Tony was finished. Even clean he still looked rough, but he did seem a little more lively as he was wrapped in the fresh towel.

“There that’s better,” he cooed handing the dog back to James. He took the dog, already accepting his role as an accomplice in all this. "Where's Peter?" Tony continued as he emptied out the tub and grabbed the cleaner.

“Patrol,” James mumbled as the dog, seeming to feel better was moving around some, curious about his new surroundings.

Bathtub clean Tony stood, “I’m starving,” he declared, James nodded as he stood as well and they headed back into the kitchen. Handing the dog back he pointed at the table, the other man sitting with a tired sigh. James grabbed the plate from the fridge popping it in the microwave. They didn’t say anything as James got his dinner reheated, setting it before the man he joined him at the table. Please when the other dug in with gusto, feeling his lips curl he couldn’t resist.

“How was your day?”

Tony snorted a laugh, cheeks full of food he swallowed before replying, “Eventful.”

Humming he listened as Tony launched into his story, gesticulating as he relayed his grievances about everything from people who couldn't be bothered to RSVP to salads. James soaked it all in, leaning on his arm he found that now familiar warmth settling on him. It was a calmness and rightness that filled him in these moments with Tony, that made him feel whole once more. Sitting across from each other at the too-small kitchen, in the tiny apartment barely big enough for the three of them…it felt like home.

“I couldn’t leave him in the alley, he was just…so alone…” Tony trailed off, and James hid his smile. “I just looked at him and there was…I dunno just felt like he deserved a chance.” A small face appeared just over the table from Tony’s lap, tongue hanging from his mouth. Tony dipped a finger in the remains of the gravy on his plate holding his finger out for the dog to lick.

James wanted to kiss his furrowed brow, he’d already noticed Tony has a bit of a soft spot when it came to strays. The man had the biggest heart he’d ever known, it was probably why he loved him so. Content he leaned into the rightness, embracing it, “What are we going to call him?”

-#-#-#-

“What about Butch?” Peter asked tickling the dog behind his scraggly bitten off ear.

Tony snorted, “No way.”

Peter laughed, as the dog gave a hoarse sort of pleased noise in response. Tony shook his head as he fussed with the cuffs on his rented tux. He couldn't remember the last time he'd worn a monkey suit like this.   
  


“Looks good,” Peter threw him a thumbs up over the back of the couch before turning back to the movie he was watching.

"Thanks, Pete," he replied, glancing at the time, they'd have to leave soon, "James you ready?"

"Coming," came the gruff reply as the man appeared from the hallway and Tony got his first good look at all that was James Barnes in a tux. All the breath left him in a whoosh and his heart did a backflip in his chest. Acre wide shoulders pulling the shirt snug across his chest, dark hair half pulled back in a neat ponytail, and those black framed glasses…Jesus, he looked good.

He realized he'd been staring too long when Peter cleared his throat very audibly, embarrassed he looked away trying to ignore the flush in his cheeks, "Um…ready?" he shook himself he needed focus, this wasn't a date…they had work to do.

Gathering himself together he turned to Peter, “Don’t forget to the give him his meds, please.” He gestured to the dog sporting the ridiculous cone, but he looked much better with the infected eye gone. The teen dutifully nodded, and Tony smoothed his jacket, "Ok right we'll be off, but call if you need us."

Peter rolled his eyes, “I’ll be fine Pop, you and mom have a good night out.”

Sputtering embarrassed, and at the same time sort of sweetly thrilled, he felt strong hands guiding him out the door.

“Night Pete,” James rumbled as he closed the door behind him.

-#-#-#-

“Christ,” Tony muttered, and James glanced at him questioningly.

“At your three o’clock, another big wig in the illegal arms camp,” he explained through the fake smile plastered on his face. James barely nodded as he took a sip from his beer, at his side Tony crossed his arms, his glass of wine barely touched dangled from his fingers.

Tony suspicions about the night being a cover had been confirmed about fifteen minutes into the gala. James watched Stane move amongst the guests, stopping to talk specifically to people here and there, his movements had intent. He was targeting.

"How you boys doing?" A pleasant feminine voice asked as Ms. Potts appeared.

James nodded, “Fine ma’am,” he replied, accent thick.

“Great Pep,” Tony grinned at her easily, “How is everything going?”

“It’s perfect Tony, I don’t remember the last time we had something run so smoothly thank you again,” she grinned waving a hand.

“Anything you need?” He asked solicitously, but she waved him off.

"No, no just wanted to thank you again, and enjoy your evening gentlemen," James watched curiously as she glanced first at him then back at Tony winking. Much to his surprise, Tony seemed flustered, cheek turning red as he self-consciously pushed his glasses higher on his nose.

"Yes well…will that be all Ms. Potts?"

"That will be all Mr. Stark," she returned with a little wave before she was gone mingling with the guest once more. James watched her go before returning his gaze to Tony, the shorter man taking a long drink from his glass before he resolutely looped his arm with James.

"Ok, you ready?" Tony asked softly, he nodding as they moved together into the mix of people. He readily followed the other's lead as Tony worked the room. James was thoroughly impressed, he was good at this. Really good. James wasn't sure why he was surprised, Tony had told him he used to work undercover, and James had done his research on what exactly Army Special Forces did, but theory and practicality were two very different things.

James had never really done undercover, he was more of a sit in the shadows and take them out. There wasn't a whole lot of finesse when he worked, it was mostly brute strength.

It was rather tedious though, the only thing making the night tolerable was the warm press of Tony against his side. The man hanging off his arm, as they played the part of a besotted couple, and for a moment he let himself be swept up in the fantasy. Allowing himself to believe the gorgeous, charming man on the arm was his…and they were very much in love.

A meaningful poke at his side effectively brought him back to reality, as Tony glanced across the room; Stane was on the move.

He jerked his head minutely, as Tony excused them from the conversation and they made their way through the crowd. A small group of people where disappearing discreetly out the back door and they followed. Tony impressing the hell out of him yet again as he suddenly went from the center of attention to completely invisible.

Staying to the shadows they slipped through the door, following the others as they made their way down a small utility corridor and away from the glitz of the ballroom. Pausing at the end of the hallway, they watched as the others were ushered into a room further down, men in dark suits and semi-automatic weapons guarding the doors.

Tony cursed softly, James not taking his eyes off the men, he didn’t recognize either one.

“Come on,” Tony mumbled drawing them back from the corner and leading them down another empty corridor. The moved fast and silent, James unsure where they were going but trusting Tony. They seemed to circle around until the man-made a soft exclamation, stopping before another door.

“This should be the backside of that room,” he said quietly testing the door, grunting when it didn’t move. Nodding James reached out to snap the handle but a gentle hand stopped him. Tony was pulling a thin piece of metal from his cuff, picking the lock with ease before he nudged him with his shoulder as they stepped silently inside.

He glanced around, they were somewhere dark and full of chairs, Tony moving them quietly closer the light ahead of them. He could hear muttered voices, as they inched around the chairs and he realized they were behind some sort of stage that was facing a room full of people. There was something draped in a sheet in the middle of it, and striding across the stage at that very moment was Stane.

“Apologies for the security ladies and gentlemen, but I promise you it’s all for good reason.”

There was a ripple of interest throughout the room, that changed to awed gasps as the owner of Stane industries pulled the sheet off whatever it was.

"I give you the future of weaponry," he said grandly, beside him Tony cursed quietly, some rather colourful phrases James thought.

The chatter in the room increased, Stane shushing the crowd with a chuckle, "This is of course just a to scale prototype, but full-scale production will begin soon, and we are taking orders."

He heard Tony take an audible inhale, could feel the other tensing beside him.

"Is it an armour?" A voice called from the audience.

“Yes, and it can be created to specification. This particular model I call Iron Monger.”

More questions were coming thick and furious from the crowd until, "What's it powered by?"

Stane hesitated and Tony froze beside him, “Ahhh…trade secret I’m afraid.”

Tony sagged into him, the audience was asking more questions but apparently, the show was over as Stane was insisting they return to the party, where he would be taking orders. It was their cue to leave. Tugging at Tony’s arm he took them back out the way they came. Stepping into the hallway they moved away from the door rounding the corner Tony sagging against the wall.

“Shit,” he cursed banging his head against the unforgiving surface. Frowning James slipped his right hand between the wall and his head softening the impact.

“Ok?” he asked worried, Tony looked tired, anxious, not his usual self.

“No,” he grumbled resting his head against James’s hand, “He’s re-engineered the armor….and he’s going to put one in the hands of every death merchant and warlord with a bank account. It doesn’t get much worse than that.”

James felt helpless, he didn't know the first thing about engineering. He'd seen the amazing things Tony could do, how incredibly smart and quick he was. He didn't doubt him for a minute…the words bubbled up his chest, pressing at his throat he wanted to say them to tell Tony just how much of a brilliant star he was…when he suddenly realized how close they were standing, the softness of Tony's hair against his hand, the warmth of the man pressed close.

They both froze then, watching each other silently, tension settling heavily between them. James waited, sure he may burst at any moment…when they heard it. The unmistakable sound of military issue boots thudding towards them, James shifted readying himself for a fight. Only suddenly callused hands were on his cheeks and Tony was pulling his face towards him.

“Do you trust me?” he whispered.

He nodded without hesitation, he trusted Tony with his life.

"Kiss me," he seconds before he crushed their lips together. James's brain short-circuited. He froze for a heartbeat sure this was just some fantastic dream conjured up by his broken head only there was no way his dreams where this good. He finally got with the program slanting his mouth over Tony's firmly he kissed him like a drowning man. There was more desperation then finesse to it but he didn't care he was kissing Tony…just like he'd been dreaming about for months.

Tony was giving as good as he got, making a soft noise against his lips. James was lost then pressing him back into the wall as those rough hands tangling his hair. He was operating on instinct hands moving inside Tony’s suit jacket wishing he wasn’t wearing these damn gloves so he could feel Tony’s warm skin.

He forgot all about where they were and what they were doing until a shout had them separating. Chests heaving they parted, barely space between them James unable to look away from the kiss swollen lips.

“What are you two doing here?” he heard the sharp command still completely focused on Tony. Hands tightening on his hips, wanting to draw him close again.

Tony turned from him then finally breaking the heated gaze, “What’s it look like?” Tony snarked, but his voice was husky rasp that had James growling with want.

"You two can't be here," another voice sounded flustered and James finally turned as well, the pair that had come upon them both seemed embarrassed. He felt Tony wrap his arms around his neck drawing him in, James went burring his face against his neck and inhaling, God he smelled so good.

“Come on get out of here!”

He felt a hand tug at his shoulder and he would have levelled the guy but he had an armful of Tony and he wasn’t letting go anytime soon. Tony stumbled against him grinning, cheeks flushed and red, “We’re going,” he slurred sloppily. Leaning into each other they stumbled around the pair heading back down the hall, waiting until they were out of sight before they quickened their step. 

They didn’t speak again until they were outside on the street.

Sucking in a lungful of air, he reluctantly released his grip on Tony, but the shorter man stayed close as they turned heading for home. They walked in silence a long while, Tony’s expression far away, and James knew he was thinking. He’d seen that expression so many times, brow drawn and furrowed, as he worked on his arm. He wished he could be of more help. He could offer to kill Stane but he got the feeling Tony wouldn’t really go for that.

“You’ll figure it out,” he told him gruffly, wishing he was more articulate.

Tony flashed him a wan smile, “I hope so Sunshine, but I’m not sure I can think myself around this.”

James grunted shrugging maybe he would go for his offer of assassination after all, “Then we fight fire with fire.”

He continued on a few more paces before realizing Tony had frozen mid-step. 

“Tony?” he asked turning, but the man was still.

Worried he moved closer to him, “Fight fire with fire…” he mumbled before he grabbed his arms, “James you’re a genius!”

“Yes?” he replied, having no idea what he’d said, but Tony was kissing him on the cheek and moving in the opposite direction.

“Tony?” he called confused.   
  
“I have to go to the lab…I…later!” he called all but running down the street.

James watched him go heaving a sigh before shaking his head, Tony was unusual…and he loved him more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side not about the dog, it's actually based of my neighbours dog which is called Butch (Butchie) and is the uglist dog I have ever seen in my life.


	10. To ask if there is some mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! I have the rest of the story just about ready to post, so get ready, I'll be posting up the rest of this bad boy. It's just fluffy, lovey, domestic bliss. Like so many of my stories just fluff for life. This one is a filler chapter mostly, moving along the plotline as is the next one as well, but I promise you the smut is comming. So for now, enjoy!

* * *

"Barnes, what the hell is that?"

"White chocolate mocha and black coffee," he said looking down at the tray of drinks in his hand.

Fury narrowed his eyes, “You’re other hand smart ass.”

James glanced at the dog sporting a pink knit sweater tucked under his right arm, “Eddie.”

Fury opened his mouth then closed it before sighing heavily, “Never mind,” he mumbled more to himself before turning back to him, “Thought you were off on leave, where’s Stark?”

James pointed at the floor, raising an eyebrow. 

Fury nodded, “Right well…sure…” shaking his head he turned heading away. James shrugged looking down at the dog, Edward, or Eddie as he’d been dubbed by Peter wagged his crooked stub of a tail in reply.

Moving towards the security desk he noted the man behind it eyeing him apprehensively. Setting the tray of drinks down he pulled out his id badge sliding it towards the security officer before signing the book awkwardly with his right, following the protocol dutifully. He had a newfound respect for the front desk security of late.

The man blinked in shock, passing the badge back, “Have a good day Mr. Barnes."

Nodding he grabbing the coffee and headed towards the elevators, juggling drinks and dog he slid his card pressing a familiar button. Leaning back against the wall he heaved a small sigh trying to convince himself he was not nervous. An impossibility he soon realized. The last time he’d seen Tony he’d had his tongue down his throat, then nothing. Not a single text, or phone call. Nothing.

He had managed to last three days before his worry override everything else and he had to go check on Tony. He really didn’t want to bother him, James knew he was working on something big and important…but…

The elevator dinged and he took a breath stepping off just in time to see Tony flying through the air, hit the ceiling and then land solidly on his tool chest, a small robot with a fire extinguisher blasting him.

He blinked, once, twice…before, “Tony!”

-#-#-#-

“Here Mr. Stane this is the best we can do,” the man gestured to the screen.

Obadiah leaned forward squinting at the grainy footage. It had taken him a long while to remember where he’d see him before, but he never forgot a face. It was difficult to tell in the low resolution, the man unconsciousness and hanging limply in the frame, but he was sure he knew exactly who it was he was looking at.

“Stark.”

-#-#-#-

“Three days?” Tony started as the taller man gently manipulated his shoulder to make sure it wasn’t dislocated.

"Yeah, " James agreed softly. Tony glanced at him, unable to help the heat rising in his cheeks. The last few days had been a blur, but the one thing he rememberd distinctly was James kissing him…pinning him to the wall with his hard body.

“Eddie don’t eat that,” James scolded scooping the dog up and away from the fire extinguisher foam.

“Eddie?” he asked amused, the dog looking at him with his good eye, unfortunately still ugly as sin despite the adorable pink sweater he wore. He did look bright and chipper, curious and mischievous as he poked around the lab.

“Peter,” James explained, Tony grinned, it suited the dog.

"So…why where are you flying?" James asked curiously, and Tony grinned.

“Fighting fire with fire.”

The big man looked adorably confused and Tony barely resisted the urge to kiss that furrowed brow. Instead, he cleared his throat to explain, "Remember Stane said the power source for the suit was ' a trade secret'?"

James nodded, “So it hit me, he doesn’t know how to power the suit…he doesn’t have this.” He rapped on the case in his chest ignoring the mess of wires and rigging he had attached to it. “I can’t steal the suit back it’s too late, but what I can do is make it better.”

James nodded, “You’re making a new suit?”

Tony grinned, “Yup.”

He watched James carefully, the man's mouth curling a little at the coroners before shaking his head, "You're something else."

Shrugging modestly he looked away, eyes landing on the steady pulse of his new and improved arc reactor sitting innocently on his bench; mind immediately switching gears.

"Hey, Sunshine will you help me with something?" He asked shrugging out of the harness he was wearing.

James nodded setting Eddie aside as he moved toward him, Tony pulled his shirt off and grabbing the new reactor as he settled in the chair he'd set up specifically for this little endeavour. Reclining he glanced expectantly at James, only the man was frozen staring at him hard, jaw clenched. Frowning Tony leaned up on his elbows concerned until he realized.

“Oh James, I’m sorry,” he moved to get up realizing how stupid he’d been of course he wouldn’t…

His thoughts trailed off as the man shook his head stepping closer placing a calming hand on his shoulder, “It’s ok.”

Tony paused looking up into those soulful grey eyes, “You sure?” 

James nodded, “It’s ok what do you need?”

He hesitated, before nodding, “Ok,” he settled back against the chair James by his side. Taking a breath he reached up twisting the light out of his chest with an audible pop. James grunted in surprise, but Tony pushed on “Ok Sunshine with your right hand, reach in there and you’ll feel a wire.

Nodding James did as instructed, making a small noise at the squish, "It's ok just plasma build-up from the arc feel the wire?"

He grunted in affirmation and Tony felt a firm tug and then suddenly his heart was labouring harder and involuntarily his back arched, James standing over him holding the electromagnet.

“Tony!” He tossed away the magnet reaching for him and he could hear the panic in his voice. Wheezing he held up the new arc, pressing it into his hand.

“Plug, bottom,” he gasped trying to stay calm. James fumbled a moment, holding the arc in his left he reached in with his right, his breath hitched before suddenly the faint snap of it connecting and his heart stuttered back into a normal rhythm. Exhaling in a rush, he relaxed a little reaching up he wrapped his hand around James’s pushing the new arc in feeling the comforting hum against his ribs. There was a beat of silence, and Tony grinned up at him, James leaning over him looking stoic and still.

“Thanks,” he huffed.

The ex-assassin made a faint noise before suddenly Tony found himself being gathered close, pressed against a wide chest. Surprised he automatically wrapped his arms around the other returning the embrace.

"Stupid," he felt James speak somewhere near his temple before pulling back, expression unreadable. He frowned about to sass him back when demanding lips were on his. Shock warred with arousal in his head before the arousal won out and he was kissing James back.

Clutching tight to the hoodie the other wore they kissed hot and demanding. It was long moments before the need for air drove them apart, but James didn't go far, resting their foreheads together as the drew air. Tony's brain had turned off some time ago, all he was thinking about was James penning him in, the two very different hands against his face, as he ran a metal thumb over his cheekbone.

“I’m never doing that again,” James said firmly grimacing, “You’ll have to get someone else.”

Tony’s smile felt brittle on his face, “I don’t have anyone else.”

He felt more than heard the breath hitch in James's chest, "That's funny."

Tony swallowed thickly, “What is?”

"I feel the same way," James said seconds before they were kissing again, and Tony wasn't thinking at all. His head was swimming, as he buried his hands in dark hair, giving as good as he got, losing time and reason as he sank into the feeling and taste of James.

It was sharp, oddly horse bark from Eddie that parted them then, and Tony pulled back reluctant. Lips tingling as he shyly smiled at James, “We umm…better go?” he murmured.

James sighed regretfully, “Yeah…Peter will be waiting.”

He held back his own disappointed sigh as James pulled back reaching out a hand to help him up out of the chair. Reluctant Tony moved back to his workbench tossing aside the old reactor as he tugged his filthy shirt back on.

“What about this?” James asked picking it up, Tony glanced at him as he set the renderings to machine overnight.

"Garbage," he shrugged dismissively, "New and improved," he joked tapping his chest. He turned back to the computers making sure everything was in order before shutting it all down.

Turning back to James he put on his best smile, “Shall we?”

-#-#-#-

“I don’t know what to tell you Mr. Stane, but it can't be done," the man said hesitantly.

“No!” he roared, “It can be done, it has to be done.”

Sighing the scientist ran a frustrated hand through his hair, “ I’m telling you the technology doesn’t exist, there is nothing small enough, or powerful enough to run this suit.”

Obadiah grabbed him by the front of his shirt, “He managed to do it,” he hissed.

“He who?” the other asked weakly leaning away.

"He built it in a fucking cave in the middle of the desert with nothing but scraps." He shook the man by the lapels of his lab coat, beyond frustrated at this point. He'd funnelled millions into this, had the best minds in the world, and they still couldn't make it work.

“I’m sorry Mr. Stane, but if we had a copy of the original power source…” he babbled.

Obadiah paused, staring at him intently, a germ on an idea forming in his mind, “I’ll get you a power source.”

-#-#-#-

James stared off into space unseeing, giving free rein to his thoughts. He was feeling…unsure. He wasn't sure if it had always been that way, or it was a more recent development. Remembering things before Hydra was difficult, there were bits and pieces, but the finer details eluded him. He did remember life under Hydra, the lessons painfully forced physically on him. 

Uncertainty hadn’t been one of them.

Only with Tony he consistently felt off-balance, unsure, and confused.

“I hear you got to go to that big shindig Friday,” a familiar voice commented. He didn’t glance at McLeod, thoughts still running around in his mind. He grunted, remembering warm lips and teasing smiles.

"With that the new PA," McLeod nudged him slyly, "Didn't know you were into that."

James turned to him expression cold, focusing intently on the other man, he had thought…Tony had said it was ok now…more accepted…

“Hey man no judgement here, to each their own,” McLeod grinned holding up his hands in mock surrender. James felt some of the tension in his spine unwind. He nodded shortly, and McLeod laughed.   
  


“Nice, so are you guys a thing?” He asked curiously, and James hesitated, uncertainty returning. Where they a thing? He wasn’t sure. They’d kissed that night at the party, but it had been a matter of practicality, a plausible excuse for why they were in that hallway so far from the party…but then they’d kissed in the lab. It had been hot, intense…and so perfect…

He shrugged because McLeod seemed to be interested in an answer, the man cackling as he winked at him, "Been there man, piece of advice though, don't wait. If you're into the dude tell’em you never know.” 

He turned back to his console then conversation apparently over, leaving James staring at him in surprise.

That had been…not bad advice.

He returned to his own screen, he knew he’d blown his chance the other night, he should have told Tony he loved him in the lab after that kiss. He should have told him how much he’d come to mean to him…how important he was.

Only he hadn’t, he felt like he was walking a razor's edge, worried he’d say the wrong thing and loose Tony forever. He knew though he couldn’t go on like this, five days of him berating himself for letting an opportunity slip by him, five days of shy looks and hesitant touches when Tony was home. Which had been little.

James understood though, Tony was determined and brilliant, and that’s just who he was… he wouldn’t have him any other way,

Glancing at his partner out of the corner of his eye he made a decision, tugging out his phone he tapped out a quick text to Tony.

_Dinner tonight? Seven at that place with those burgers you like?_

He waited a moment, worrying his lower lip staring at his phone willing it to ding.

_See you there Sunshine._

-#-#-#-

"Shit," he murmured glancing at his watch, he was running late. Grumbling he stuffed the rest of the paperwork into his bag. He could finish it later; he had a dinner date. 

Feeling his cheeks flush as he threw the bag over his shoulder and shut down the computer at his desk before heading out of the office. Worrying he suddenly started questioning himself, was it a date? He didn’t…wasn’t sure…

They had kissed…twice now…well once maybe, the first hadn’t really counted. Groaning he jammed the button for the ground floor, why was he splitting hairs over this? He just needed to man up, Rhodey had told him in uncertain terms he needed to be honest. Damn the man and his insightfulness. He couldn’t wait to introduce him to James.

The elevator dinged and he moved to get off, only to realize this wasn’t his floor. Frowning he stepped back as another stepped on; Obadiah Stane. Tensing he moved back, offering the man a fake smile.

“Ah Stark, isn’t it?” the older man grinned at him jovially, and he nodded jerkily.

“Yes sir,” he replied, hackles rising.

The other man hummed not saying a word as they headed for the ground floor, doing his best to appear unconcerned Tony watched the numbers move, clutching at the strap of his bag. He itched to bury his fist in the man's face. The silence hung heavy, thick and cloying, tension-filled as they reached the lobby. Exhaling as the doors opened and he stepped off quickly, making it about three steps before Stane called out to him.

“Oh Stark?” he froze gritting his teeth as he turned, expression brittle on his features.

“Yes sir?”

"There was something I wanted to show if you have a few moments," he was smiling widely. Tony clenched his fist, gritting his teeth, the smile never falling.

“Yes of course Mr. Stane," he nodded as he motioned for him to follow, leading them to another bank of elevators, the ones that lead to the lower floors. Tony had only been down once, on the initial tour, but not far. He was pretty sure the complex extended further down then he'd been granted access too.

The second elevator ride was just as tense and silent, Stane seemed unconcerned as they stepped off in a deserted hallway. He leads them to a glass viewing area, and Tony's heart sank. The lab inside was humming with activity, scientists in lab coats running around the metal suit sitting dark and still in the center of the room.

His heart dipped in his chest and clenched his fists; he knew.

He had no idea how, but Stane fucking knew. 

Turning he moved to incapacitate the man, only there was a sudden painful ringing in his ears as his body seized and he collapsed onto the floor paralyzed. Gasping he grit his teeth back arching as his limbs refused to cooperate. Stane appeared above him chuckling, small black fob in his hand.

“Was a little project of ours, too expensive for mass production but works like a charm, paralytic effects. Not to worry though, it’s only temporary, but by the time it wears off it’ll all be over.”

He couldn't move, couldn't scream as Stane leaned over him, he tried to thrash anything only he couldn't. Helpless he felt hands tugging his dress shirt open, before a low whistle, "There it is."

Panic was setting in as he felt the horrendous tug and then that all too familiar ache as his chest as his heart started to labour harder.

"Don't worry Stark, it's all for a good cause. Your work put Stane Industries far beyond even my expectations." A heavy hand grabbed his face forcing Tony to meet his gaze as his chest heaved and he struggled to breathe. With a grin he was gone, his footsteps receding.

Tony lay on the floor, wheezing, waiting, sweat breaking out on his forehead as he tried to will his limbs to move. He had to…he had to move, Stane had his power source, and he needed…his hand suddenly twitched and he gasped as his arm finally jerked movement returning, he raised a trembling hand to his chest, fingers touching the terrifyingly empty hole. He swallowed thickly, fighting down the panic. Gasping he shifted painfully rolling to his stomach he stared down the seemingly endless hall to the elevator. He needed….he needed to get out of here. Clenching his jaw he painfully dragged himself across the floor, he wasn’t going to die here.

Not today.

-#-#-#-

Something was wrong.

Worrying his lower lip he checked his phone again, no missed messages or calls…nothing. Tony was over an hour late, there was no way…

Something was wrong.

“Did you want to order now?” the waitress asked him kindly, but her eyes looked at him in sympathy. James shook his head, there was no way Tony would leave him without warning.

“No thanks,” he mumbled, the women nodding before moving off to her next table. Reaching into his wallet he threw some bills down before standing, grabbing the small, wrapped gift off the table he tucked it in his coat before leaving the restaurant.

Thumbing open his phone he called Tony first, worry growing when it went right to voice mail. Hanging up he called Peter then, wanting to sigh in relief when the kid answered on the third ring.

“Heya James how’d the date?” he answered brightly.

“Tony didn’t show,” he said abruptly.

“What?” Peter sounded surprised.

“He’s not answering his phone,” he continued, still striding down the sidewalk, ignoring the people scattering out of his way.

“That’s not right,” he mumbled.

“Can you find him?”

"Hold on," there was a pause and he could hear rustling on the other end, before clicking keys, "Pop set up trackers in our phones after he went missing there for two weeks. I think he felt bad, anyway he showed me just in case…." He trailed off and James heard a faint ping.

“He’s at Stane Industries, is something wrong James.”

“I don’t know kid, I’ll keep you posted.”

“Good luck,” Peter said before the call disconnected and James wasn’t walking, he was running. Far faster than any human could. Scenery blurring as he moved with incredible speed reaching familiar glass doors in minutes. Panting lightly, he hurried in waving to the desk as he made for the elevators, unsure where to start. Maybe his office?

He hit the button when a faint moan caught his attention, it was soft, barely audible, but his enhanced hearing picked it up. Worried he moved past the main elevators heading for the secure bank, rounding the corner he spotted the unmoving figure on the ground.

He already knew who it was.

He was at his side in seconds, kneeling beside him he turned the man over in his arms, Tony was pale and sweaty, shaking…lips blue as he gasped. His glasses were gone, and James could see his eye-rolling, as he heaved labouring for breath. His eyes drifted lower fears confirmed as he saw the empty socket in his chest.

He gathered Tony close, “Hold on I got you,” he murmured, reaching into his coat he pulled out the small wrapped package, smashing it against the ground he heard the glass shatter as the paper ripped open. Ignoring the mess he grabbed the glowing arc from inside the little stand he’d made, hands trembling as he slid it into Tony’s chest, hearing it lock in place.

Tony gave a pained moan in his arms before he exhaled fully stilling for a moment as his breath evened out. Trembling with adrenaline James pulled him closed closing his eyes as he buried his face against his temple, breathing shakily. Tony held him tight, clinging just as he clung to him.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed that way, holding each other until worried shouts broke them apart, James pulled back glancing up, people were gathering in the lobby hurriedly heading out of the building. What the hell was going on?

In his arms, Tony stirred, his colour was better, he still looked tired and wan, but goddamn determined.

“SHIELD now,” he rasped.

-#-#-#-

“Pepper speaking,” she answered the phone, thumbing through the latest contracts, glass of wine at her elbow.

“Sorry to bother you ma’am but one of the alarms tripped in the research departments, and the building is currently being evacuated.” Came the brisk voice at the other end.

Pepper groaned, she really didn’t need this tonight, “Of course, I’ll be right there. Have you informed Mr. Stane?"

“No ma’am we haven’t been able to get ahold of him.”

Pepper frowned, a small knot of unease settling in her belly.

Hanging up she hit Tony’s number, worrying a lip when it went right to voicemail. What the hell was going on?

-#-#-#-

James tried to digest what Tony was saying to him as he flew around his lab, throwing switches and booting up computers. He was looking better, but still a little pale, James wished he’d go to medical, but he knew it was futile Tony was a man on the mission.

“How did he know?” James asked, wishing Tony would slow down, just a little.

“I don’t know, but he has my arc now and a way to power that monstrosity…and I have to stop him,” Tony said grimly fingers flying over his keyboard.

"We," James interrupted, moving to stand beside him at the computer, Tony paused in his movements, turning to him, a smile tugging at his lips.

“We?” he asked softly.

James shifted closer, crowding in on the smaller man, raising a metal hand he gently tilted his face up, leaning down he met those chapped lips, the kiss gentle and sweet, but full of promise and meaning. He pulled marginally, “We,” he affirmed.

Tony's cheeks where red and his smile was wide, "We," he breathed the words weighing heavy with purpose. He kissed him once more brief and quick, before drawing back and letting Tony finish his preparations.

With a few final clicks, he turned to him, “If you’re coming you better suit up Sunshine,” he said waving for him to follow. Curious he joined Tony on the far side of the lab, Tony pressing his thumb to a small pad, James felt his eyes widened as a metal door slid up revealing a semi-familiar set of clothing.

“I based if off the specs from the files we found when we found you…with a lot of improvements of course, and a little personal flare.”

James ran an approving eye over the uniform, Tony moved forward hitting another button, a drawer popping open, revealing the most gorgeous rifle he’d ever seen.

"I don't make weapons anymore…but I thought perhaps this was a special case. It's one of a kind and coded to you. No one else can fire it."

Hesitantly he reached out running metal fingers over it, “Tony…” he said, looking at the man, words sticking in his chest. This man, this incredible man…

He tugged him close kissing again, heated and passionate, losing himself in the embrace he reluctantly parted when a faint alarm from across the room began to sound. Tony sighed, "To be continued," he gave him a rueful smile.

James nodded turning back to the uniform, already shrugging out of his suit coat, fingers reaching for his buttons when he glanced at Tony curiously the man moving to a platform as he stepped onto it a low steady hum reverberated throughout the lab as machines came to life. James cocked his head curiously, but Tony's expression was all excitement.

“Just you wait Sunshine.”


	11. The only other sound’s the sweep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally I was going to end this story here, then do the next part as a separate story in a series, but I think all as one story will be better. Also FINALLY we are getting some action in this chapter but there will be more I promise :) for now, enjoy this alternate universe take on the Iron Man story! I am hoping to post at least one more chapter this weekend may be too if I get ambitious.

* * *

Peter was worried.

He knew his Pop and James could handle themselves, but something was nagging at him, his senses tingling all over. Something bad was going on, real bad.

He glanced at Eddie fast asleep on the oversized plush bed before looking back at his silent phone. Sighing he gave up the fight and moved into his bedroom pulling on his suit with well-practiced movements. Tony meant the world to him, and more recently James had also firmly situated himself into his heart. The often dour looking man always willing to help him. The two of them were the only family he had; he wasn’t just going to sit at home.

Dressed he tugged his mask on before swinging out into the night, and heading directly for Stane Industries. Moving quickly across the city he tried to fight back the unease that seemed to cling to him. Unable to do so he swung into sight of the building, about to shoot his next web when suddenly something metal and heavy shot past him followed by something, sleeker, faster, and far more colourful.

Shocked he missed his next web free falling a moment before he caught himself on the building sticking to the wall he crawled across the face of it to get a better look. Narrowing his eyes Peter tried to process what he was seeing. It looked like a large metal robot taking a swing at another smaller robot, sending the smaller one skidding across the road, cars and horns blaring, as people swerved out of the way.

There was screaming and running, as the bigger lifted a car to throw at the other. Unsure what was going on Peter was about to swing in when he heard the distinct sound of bullet pining off metal. Distracted the monstrosity turned, throwing the car at a figure in black, wielding a large intimidating rifle.

What the hell was going on?

-#-#-#-

“This isn’t working,” Tony panted, readings in his HUD flashing as alarms blared in his ears.

"You think?" James's voice sounds strained. Tony can't see him his focus on Stane and trying to prevent the massive suit from pounding the crap out of him.

“I don’t have enough power with the older arc,” he panted out, rolling out of the way as a metal fist hit the pavement inches from him. The only advantage he had at the moment was maneuverability. Stane had gone for power in his design, at the sacrifice of speed and movement. It was the only thing keeping him alive.

“I know it’s you in there Stark!” The voice bellowed from the other, “I was sure I killed you once tonight.”

Tony switched to his external speakers, “Take more than that Stane,” he taunted, seconds before he grunted catching the car full of people he threw at him. He collapsed under the weight of it with a pained groan.

"Tony!" James hissed in his ear, stuck he tried to push the car off, but the driver was already stomping on the gas and dragging him down the road. It was not his night tonight. Groaning he sat up in time to see Stane bearing down on him, bracing himself he felt a hand grab his head squeezing, his other fist rising to take him out when suddenly the movement was halted. Lights flashing and warnings screaming he saw familiar webbing surround the arm pulling it back. Taking the opening he blasted out of the others hold. Shooting up he hovered a moment, spotting the web-slinger nearby.

“Kid!” he called.

“Tony?! Is that you?”

Tony flipped the faceplate up for a moment, "Yeah kid," he managed before a metal hand grabbed his foot-dragging him back into the fight. Distracted he did his best to keep his head above water. The suit was too powerful though, and the old chest piece was not made to support this new model. He needed more power…

More power.

“James!” he gasped dodging out of the way of another painful hit.

“Here,” came the gruff reply.

“Peter,” he grunted as Stane caught him again.

“He’s here. What do you need?”

“More power, tell the kid get to the roof, you get to the generator in the basement,” he cut off as Stane grabbed him. Gritting his teeth he locked his arms around the other shooting straight up into the sky, hoping to god they hadn’t figured out the icing problem.

-#-#-#-

“Sir, you have to see this,” Fury glanced up as Hill strode in clicking on the screen in his office.

"We are getting reports there is some sort of disturbance at Stane Industries," the reporter on the TV said, sirens and lights in the background. "While we don't know exact details, the rumour is two 'metal figures’ are fighting…”

Fury slowly looked at Coulson but the man was already moving phone in hand as he spoke, “Team together now we need to get to Stane Industries.”

-#-#-#-

“He said we needed more power,” James huffed as he hurried downward.

“Ok, ok….I think I got it…” Peter mumbled back. He jumped the railing dropping down, grunting at the impact he took off down the service hallways. He could feel the sweat running down his back as he ran full tilt at the locked door putting his fist through the metal as he charged into the generator room.

He paused a moment as flashing red lights, and blaring alarms greeted him; that wasn’t good. Moving to the consul he looked down at the overwhelming amount of buttons.

Shit.

"Kid, you hear from Tony?" He asked tugging his mask down as he wiped his forehead.

"Right here Sunshine," came the beloved voice, and he found himself sagging against the buttons in relief. "How's it look down there?"

James sighed, “Goddam mess,” he growled irritated.

"He's overloaded the reactor powering the tower, and if it blows it's going to kill a lot of people, we're going to channel the electricity upturn this into a massive Tesla coil," Tony explained and James could hear him straining, Peter made an unintelligible noise.

“What do you need?” He asked frustrated he was there and they were up there.

“You should see a lever, big one, push it up, stand by to hit the button then run like hell.”

James pushed the level before, glancing at all the buttons, “Which button?”

“Biggest one Sunshine, we only got one shot at this…” he trailed off and James got ready.

There was a pause of silence over his earpiece before, "Pop look out!"

James froze, Tony, cursed roundly before, "Now James!"

Smashing the button he turned to sprint back the way he came.

-#-#-#-

“Surprised Stark?” Stane hissed hands tightening around his neck, struggling he tugged at the metal fingers gasping. He could hear the man laughing, spots dancing before his eyes, as he hoped to hell James had hit the master override.

"No!" Peter was on the mechanical man's arm tugging it free, it was enough to loosen his grip and he was able to draw a shuddering gasp just as Stane backhanded the kid sending him off the edge of the building.

"Peter!" he yelled before he blasted the other managing to get free. Flipping his faceplate up he drew another shaky breath facing the massive Iron Monger and setting his jaw he readied for another fight. Stane’s opened as well, the man’s face twisted in anger and hate. He was just reaching from him when the explosion rocketed up from below. The force of his rocking him back, as his suit shut down and he collapsed to the ground to the ground.

Stane roared in outrage, and Tony grinned, his relief short-lived as he looked down at his chest. The blue light, dark. The silence ringing in his head, Stane was seething, and Tony could feel his chest labouring harder. The sudden stillness was broken by a sharp crack, the glass under their feet spidering under the weight of their suits.

Blinking sweat from his eyes he looked at Stane, “Can you reach for me?” he gasped out moving his arm, reaching for him. The look the other man gave him was cold, calculated looked eyes narrowing in hate.

“Who the hell do you think you are? No one’s going to remember your name,” he spat.

“Probably not,” Tony gasped, “But that’s ok.”

Anger and rage contorted the man's face but before he could say more the floor shattered and he was plummeting downwards. Gasping Tony rolled onto his back, eyes closing as the adrenaline bled from him. Jesus, he was tired. Maybe he'd just rest his eyes a moment….the blackness was inviting calling to him.

“ _Tony..”_

The voice seemed so far away, distant, but he knew it.

“ _Tony, come on…”_

He knew that voice knew he couldn’t leave him.

“ _Please Tony_ , _I need you_.”

He gasped, wheezing and coughing, awareness painful and unpleasant.

“Tony, Jesus Tony,” someone was holding him close.

“James?” he croaked, blinking.

“Yeah, it’s me,” a warm huff of breath against his neck spoke.

"Peter!" He remembered the kid had gone off the roof, he struggled to get upright.

“He’s fine, already swung off heading for home before all the commotion starts.”

Relived he sagged again James closed his eyes with a pained moan, “Thanks for hitting the button.”

The other man gave a hollow chuckle, “Stupid.”

“You say that a lot,” Tony grumbled.

“It’s true,” James assured him pulling back a little, still holding him tight. Stuck in the dead suit he couldn’t return the embrace, “You’re the stupidest smart person I know.”

Tony snorted, finding a smile, as a metal thumb rubbed along his cheekbone carefully, wincing as he pressed a bruise. "Not sure that's a compliment Sunshine,” he muttered, James was close, really close, as little closer and he could kiss him…

“It’s not, but I wouldn’t have you any other way,” he said seconds before he seemed to read Tony’s mind and they were kissing. Tony’s already fuzzy mind took a long moment to reboot before he was kissing him back just as thoroughly. Gasping they parted, James still cradling him close, “I love you.”

He froze blinking in surprise, sure the words where just a figment of his already tenuous hold on reality. “What?” he managed, sure he’d misheard.

“I love you, stupidity and all.”

Tony couldn’t help it he was laughing then, he was goddamn mess top to bottom but James loved him. He kept laughing even when it turned to vaguely hysterical sobs.

"Well that's good because I'm pretty sure I love you too," he managed between gasps, and tears running from his good eye. James's worried brow eased, and a slow sweet smile crossed his face.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he breathed, seconds before they were kissing again, and Tony never wanted it to end. He tried to move his arms, frustrated when the suit held him still, irritated he growled against soft lips.

“Sunshine I need you to get me out of this suit,” James’s laughter filled him with warmth.

-#-#-#-

"I still don't understand what happened Agent Coulson," Pepper said at a complete loss. Emergency crews were rushing in and out of the building, sirens, people, it was complete chaos, and in the midst of all of it was this placid looking man in a nondescript suit.

"There was an accident, Ms. Potts, unfortunately, the experimental reactor powering the tower became unstable."

Pepper felt her jaw work in shock, "We need to get people out away clear the areas…" she trailed off as the man held up a placating hand.

“Not to worry Ms. Potts, the situation has been handled, unfortunately though Mr. Stane was unable to get to safety."

Pepper’s head was swirling, “I…ummm…I better make some calls,” she said faintly.

“Of course Ms. Potts, if you need anything please don't hesitate to get in contact."

Gratefully she nodded accepting the card the man handed to her, Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, “That is a mouthful,” she mumbled pocketing the card and grabbing her phone, the board members were not going to be happy.

-#-#-#-

“Yes, we’re fine,” Tony soothed into the phone, “Are you ok?”

James watched Tony closely as he spoke, unable to take his eyes off the man. Wanting to assure himself for the millionth time since they’d ushered back to headquarters that he was real…and that he was ok.

"Ok Pete we'll be home soon," he assured before hanging up with a sigh. "He's fine, back at the apartment with Eddie," Tony offered him with a smile. James nodded, moving from his usual perch by the workbench. Moving so he was in the other man’s space.

“Good, now medical,” he gruffed reaching for the shorter man.

Tony levelled an unimpressed look at him, "I'm fine, suit took the damage anyway," he dismissed glancing at the gold and red amour laying on the table.

“You had two cardiac arrests today…two,” he held up metal fingers for emphasis. “And I know you got rattled around in that tin can.”

Tony grinned at him, a sweet charming, almost boyish smile. Shaggy dark hair falling in his eyes, one a warm brown, the other black and endless. James hadn't been exaggerating he did look rough, bruises rising on his cheek, a few scrapes, pale, tired…

He could resist, he was tugging Tony close again, slotting his hands-on strong hips as he gathered him near. Pulling him flush against him, he hummed pleased when strong arms returned the embrace, Tony stretching against him warm and perfect. The world felt right when he held Tony, things made sense once more.

He had only indented for a chaste kiss, then force him to medical only once he started he couldn't seem to bring himself to stop. Maybe it was a relief they were both still alive, or the elation that Tony loved him…he had no idea but he couldn't seem to care at that moment.

He found his fingers sliding under Tony's t-shirt touching warm skin, hesitantly moving them up towards his ribs. Tony nipped his lip before pulling back and with a smirk, he tugged the damp shirt off tossing it away. Hands stilling as he drank in the gorgeous play of muscles, pressing against olive skin, the dark lines of his tattoo that travelled the length of his arm.

Mesmerized he watched those strong, clever hands move to loosen the flack jacket he wore, and he quickly got with the program shedding his vest followed by his own sweat-soaked shirt. Tony grinned at him and he shrugged embarrassed, "I ran over a hundred flights of stairs." Much to his surprise that single brown eye darkened as he felt rough callused hands on his chest running across his abs. 

Dipping lower, they settled on the button to his pants, he caught Tony's gaze swallowing thickly he nodded, hoping he wasn't coming off as too eager. But God he wanted, returning the favour he fumbled with the fastening on Tony's jeans pushing them down to pool on the floor, he felt his own tac pants slither down his legs.

They were kissing again, all messy heat and tongues, as they ran their hands over each other, exploring and teasing. James groaned, pressing closer, feeling Tony bump against the workbench, tools clinking together. The man chuckled breathily into his mouth, and those strong arms on his shoulders tightened a moment, steadying as Tony used him for balance easily jumped up to sit on the workbench. Surprised he caught muscular thighs as they wrapped around his waist pulling him in. He couldn't help the groan that rumbled his chest as he devoured Tony, warm skin against warm skin, his metal chest piece a cool counterpoint to all the heat between them.

He couldn't get enough of him, he knew they probably smelt terrible, sweat and gunpowder on his part but it was driving him mad. He tugged Tony closer grinding their erections together, shuddering as electricity that raced up his spine. The other man arched against him and he was lost.

Kisses turned sloppy and uncoordinated, he jerked a little biting Tony's lip accidentally as he felt, a warm rough hand sliding against his throbbing erection. Arching into the hand he apologized for the bite with sweet kisses, fumbling his own hand into Tony's underwear. It had been a long…long time…but apparently, his body still remembered. It was still awkward and uncoordinated, breathy chuckles and moans, but so perfect as they chased their completion together. Squeezing Tony too him he tumbled over the edge with a low moan, feeling the other man shudder apart in his arms.

Kisses turned soft, loving as they drifted pleasantly down off their fevered high, James sure he was wearing a dopey smile. He felt Tony hum pleased against his lips, heaving a contented sigh. "Not exactly how I pictured out first time Sunshine," he mumbled.

James pecked a kiss on his nose, "I'm happy you were picturing it at all."

He laughed then, that sweet, genuine one that made heat pool his belly, and warmth rise in his chest. With one final kiss they reluctantly parted, James steading Tony as he hopped off the bench tugging his underwear back up with a wince no doubt at the stickiness of them. It was not going to be a pleasant trip home.

He followed Tony to the lockers on the far side of the lab, eyes fastened on the others back. Tracing the lines of the beautiful wing tattoo that stretched across his right shoulder blade and down his arm almost to his elbow. His well-muscled back tapering to lean hips, and the small black boxer briefs he wore…the man was walking sex.

A laugh pulled him from the sudden fantasy of throwing him down on a bed and losing himself between those thighs. Tony was shaking his head at him, "Let's get to a bed first, my back can't handle lab sex." He said as if reading his mind.

James was blushing, but grinning stupidly as he struggled into the clothing Tony threw to him. The smaller man was already tugging on a t-shirt and his usual navy coveralls.

“I have a question,” he said tying his boots.

James snorted slipping on his own boots, “Just one?”

“Smartass, yes just one, how did you know where to find me and that I needed…” he gestured absently to his chest.

James pulled long hair back snapping an elastic around the locks holding back the strands. 

“Peter, he said you put trackers in our phones, he told me where you were,” he explained, before he spotted his suit coat he’d shed earlier. Moving to it he tugged out the remnants of the gift he’d been planning to give Tony.

“The rest was dumb luck, I was going to give you this tonight,” he handed over what was left of the cube. The glass was gone, shattered, but the small metal ring with the inscription that had encircled the arc remained; proof Tony Stark has a heart.

He watched Tony waiting, unsure why he was a little anxious, but feeling it all the same. There was something important here, a shared moment. Tony finally looked up at him, that beautiful brown eye an odd combination of hope and sadness. He couldn’t stand it, James was pulling him close again resting his head against Tony’s.

“I meant every word of it when I said I loved you…I know …I’m not…” he wanted to scream in frustration why couldn’t he get his words out. But Tony seemed to understand. Tony always understood.

“I know,” he whispered, kissing him tenderly, “And for all those reasons I love you too.”

They were kissing again, and James didn’t think he’d ever get enough it. Tony was everything.

When they finally parted, breathless, and James was more than ready to toss him onto the workbench, Tony smiled at him, warm and loving.

“Come on James, let’s go home.”

-#-#-#-

Nick Fury grinned as he carefully refolded the newspaper, eyes reading the headline again.

_Who is Iron Man?_

The picture below was a little out of focus and grainy, but he could see the red and gold suit, with the glowing blue light in the center.

“Iron Man eh?” he mumbled to himself, wasn’t half bad.

-#-#-#-

"You never were never a PA where you?" Pepper poked morosely at her salad, as she eyed the man across from her.

“Sorry Pep,” he offered her a grin, “I honestly don’t think I have it in me to be a professional PA.”

She sighed, “I knew it was too good to be true, don’t suppose I could sway you to stay?”

He shrugged apologetically, "Sorry," and he looked it. Pepper knew she was going to miss Tony, he was smart and wicked sarcastic. Most of all he was good at his job, he was detail-oriented and he could get things done. Pepper wasn't sure what she was going to do now.

“I am sorry Pepper, I wish I could…but…” he trailed off looking thoughtful and Pepper resisted the urge to sigh. She understood though, there was so much more to this man, he was bigger than this. There was something about Tony Stark, and she was genuinely curious to see where he would go.

Reaching across the table she gently squeezed his rough hand, smiling softly when he squeezed it back, “If you need me, you know where to find me, and if you ever get tired of…” She waved a hand vaguely, “SI could use someone like you here. ” She assured him, staring into the tinted frames he wore. He nodded, grinning at her bright and open.

“Will that be all Ms. Potts?"

She returned the grin Tony Stark was an unusual man, “That’ll be all Mr. Stark."


	12. Of easy wind and downy flake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I am going to see if I can get another one up today as well, this is finished and I want to move on to another one I'm working on. So I shall get this finished. This is actually my longest story to date, I'm surprised I wrote it so quickly, but it does go fast when you sort of have a whole vision in your head of what you want, and where you want it to go. Anway enjoy and keep an eye out for the next chap and a new one from me!

* * *

**A few months later…**

Peter glanced around for what felt like the hundredth time, disappointment growing when he only saw strange faces in the crowd.

"They'll be here," MJ assured him in a whisper, on stage the principal was extolling on the virtues of higher education.

"Like anyone is coming to see you, Parker," sneered Flash.

MJ rolled her eyes, and Peter ignored him, they had said they would come…but he knew how busy they were. He may not know exactly what they did at SHIELD, but when your Pop was Iron Man, and your other parental figure was the Winter Solider it was easier not to ask too many questions.

The principal was finished his speech, and they were lining up to walk across the stage. Absently he fussed with his tassel as he swept once more across the sea of faces, heart sinking until…he spotted them, Tony was grinning and waving cheerily; they were here. His heart swelled and he couldn’t help the answering smile that stretched his face as he gave a little wave.

Tony waved wildly back, as James nodded at him.

"Damn…" MJ breathed looking across at the pair. Flash was sullenly silent, but Peter could see him sneaking glances. He wasn't the only one, the people around them seemed to be whispering and looking, not that Peter blamed them they were an arresting pair. Tony looked casually chic in his light blue dress shirt, and kaki's, he had his sleeves rolled to his elbows and Peter could see his tattoos even at a distance. James looked just as effortlessly handsome, in his cream shirt and black vest, hair swept back in a casual bun and his square, black-framed glasses perched on the end of his nose. Even Eddie looked good, tucked under his Pop's arm the ugly dog wearing a light pink sweater, and matching bow tie.

“Parker do you know them?” one of his classmates hissed as they lined up to get their diploma’s.

“Ummm…yeah…they’re…” he trailed off a moment before he straightened his back and smiled proudly, “They’re my dad’s.”

An excited murmur rippled down the line but it didn’t bother him, as he waited for his name to be called.

“Peter Parker,” they announced and he grinned striding across the stage towards the principal.

"Peter will be attending Empire State University in the fall to study biophysics," the MC read from the card as he shook hands with his principal and teachers accepting his diploma with a smile. A sharp whistle rent the air and he turned to grin self-consciously at the two men clapping loudly Tony was whistling phone held out before him. Pleased and a little embarrassed he waved to them before stepping off the stage and returning to his seat.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur, Peter shooting off to see them as soon as it concluded. Dodging through the crowd he found them readily enough, the other parents seemed to be giving them a wide berth and speculative looks.

“Congrats kid!” Tony immediately hugged him, Eddie giving an indigent huff sandwiched between them.

“Well done Peter,” James rumbled and he felt a warm pat on his back.

Peter clung tight to the man for a moment, “Thank you for coming.”

Snorting Tony released him, “You kidding? We wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Furiously Peter rubbed at his eyes, he was not going to cry.

“Peter, are these your dads?” He turned as Mr. Harrington walked up grinning widely. He glanced at the pair a moment, Tony was still grinning proudly, but James looked hesitant and little unsure. Throwing caution to the wind he turned to his principal.

“Yeah, Mr. Harrington this is Tony Stark and James Barnes, my dad’s.”

He watched James from the corner of his eye embarrassed, but the man seemed to take it in stride as he shook his principal's hand formally.

“Peter’s an excellent student, we were so happy to hear he was going to continue with post-secondary in the fall.”

Tony nodded, “Of course, education is very important,” Peter didn’t miss the meaningful look his Pop gave him. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, they’d already had this conversation. 

_“What do you mean you’re not going to school?” Tony looked scandalized._

_“It’s too expensive,” he murmured with a shrug, “I’m going to get a job instead.”_

_Tony was shaking his head empathically, “Nope, no way, you are going.”_

_Peter huffed crossing his arms, he refused to be any more of a burden to Tony. He needed to start paying the man back for all his generosity. There was no way in hell he was going to add to it by going to university. He knew Tony had a good job, but he wasn’t a millionaire._

_“James help me out here,” his Pop glanced to the man currently making dinner in their small kitchen._

_“School is important,” the man agreed softly._

_Peter frowned, “Did you go to university?”_

_James shook his head slowly, “No…”_

_Peter turned triumphantly to his Pop, but James continued, just as quietly. “I wanted too but there was a Depression.”_

_He winced, he totally forgot about that part, he glanced at the smugness on Tony's face the man was doing his best impression of a Bond villain Eddie in his arms snoring as he stroked his head._

_“Peter, it’ll be fine, we’ll figure it out.”_

_He already knew he'd lot this argument, "Ok," he sighed conceding, "But I'll get a part-time job."_

_Tony sat back grinning, “Only if it doesn’t interfere with your studies.”_

_“Maybe I’ll join the Army,” he mused._

_“NO!” Both men yelled empathetically._

"We are very proud of him," Pop puffed his chest a little. Peter tried to pretend he was embarrassed but truthfully he was so happy he would cry. He didn't think he'd ever have this after his Aunt and Uncle passed away...

"You ok kid?" James's soft voice pulled him back and he hastily wiped at his eyes, he didn't want them to think for a moment he was anything but happy.

“Of course, just thinking about my parents, and my Aunt and Uncle,” he shrugged, but James seemed to understand.

“They’d be proud,” he said and Peter nodded, snuffing a little, he was going to hold it together he’d promised himself.

"I know we are," James continued in that calm quiet voice of his and Peter couldn't help it then, the tears came and he was eternally grateful to his dad for lending him his shoulder to hide his wet face against.

-#-#-#-

Tony sighed closing the apartment door behind them as he and James stepped inside. Leaning back against the door he ran an eye over the small space, it was neat and tidy, both he and James liked things orderly, holdover from their military days. It wasn't a lavish space, but at that moment it suddenly felt horribly empty, he frowned.

“What’s wrong?” James asked unhooking Eddie’s lead the little dog trotting awkwardly towards the kitchen no doubt looking for an evening snack.

Tony shrugged unsure what was bothering him, it had been a good day. Watching Peter graduate, then going to dinner, Tony insisting they splurge and they’d gone to one of the more upscale places. Talking and laughing until Peter had shyly asked if he could go join the other seniors at some big grad party. They’d dropped him off at the party with the promise he’d call if things got out of hand, but Tony wasn’t overly worried Peter had a good head on his shoulders.

James was crowding into his space then, arms coming to rest on either side of him as Tony wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Sighing heavily as he buried his face against the other, closing his eyes as he inhaled the unique scent of the man. It was warm, and earthy, with a sharp bite of underlying metal.

He turned his head as James dipped his and they were kissing, slow and unhurried. Teasing and taunting by turns as they made out leisurely against the door. Tony finally giving him a teasing nip and tightening his arms, “Take me to bed?”

James answered with a smile before strong hands were on his thighs lifting him effortlessly. Tony huffed a laugh, looking down into that strong, handsome face as he wrapped his legs around his slim waist, the joys of having a super-soldier for a lover.

Without even needing to pay attention to where they were going, they reached the bedroom, James dumping him gently onto the mattress. Tony had always sort of imagined James being a bit of a demanding lover, but he'd surprised him yet again. He was gentle and kind, soft…Tony was far and away the demanding one.

There were a few moments of awkward fumbling as they quickly stripped out of their clothing. Tony hurrying so he could watch James undress, god he'd never get tired of looking at him. He was all hard, pale muscle, and that arm…if he hadn't had a thing for machines before he certainly did now.

Nude James was crawling back over him, blanketing him from neck to toes and he sighed content to let the weight settle on him comforting and warm. Tony knew he was in an odd mood, he just couldn’t quite put it into words. James knew though, he often thought James knew him better then he knew himself.

Sweet kisses deepened, open-mouthed and hungry as James shifted pulling him up and Tony went willingly. Content tonight to let James lead. Settling firmly into his lap he huffed a little breathy laugh as he felt James reaching for the bedside table, “Under the pillow love,” he breathed and James returned the chuckle.

"Forgot," he murmured and Tony hummed, remembering the slow, slick grind they'd shared that morning, giggling and whispering as they reminded each other to be quiet lest the wake Peter.

The memories skittered away as a slick finger was pressing into him. He thrust back demanding, gasping as a second was quickly added. He liked a little burn, wanting to feel the stretch. James must have sensed he wasn't in a mood to tease tonight, because seconds later the fingers were gone and he was being lifted up and onto James, breath punching out of him at the slow hot slide.

Throwing his head back he gave a moan as James settled fully inside him. He could feel hot lips against his neck working their way down to mouth against the tattoo on his left shoulder, James had a bit of an obsession with his tattoo's and Tony was more than ok with that. They moved then, starting a quick rhythm out of the gate, James gripping his thighs and Tony knew they'd bruise, shuddering he clenched down and James grunted. Pleased he moved faster, bumping and grinding together as they chased their orgasm.

"James," he half moaned, half panted as a strong hand squeezed him so perfectly, and that sweet heat unwound and he was spilling into his lover's fist. Collapsing forward he ground down against James as he rode out the last of his climax, biting down on hard on the juncture of his neck as he felt the big man come apart in his arms.

Heaving James tumbled backways and Tony laughed as he fell on top of him, still floating pleasantly. Content, he lazily mouthed at the sweat-slick skin, as lazy fingers traced the wing tattooed on his back. 

“I love you,” James rumbled softly and Tony closed his eyes in contentment.

“Love you too,” he murmured.

They stayed that way until cooling sweat got them moving, untangling themselves James stood. Tony sat a moment on the side of the bed, that odd mood settling on him again. “It’s going to be quite,” he said, the words coming unbidden. He looked up as James paused his underwear in his hand.

Tony looked down at his hands suddenly self-conscious. James settled beside him on the bed, a warm arm coming around him drawing him close.

“You have me,” he said softly.

Tony bumped his head against a strong shoulder, “Promise?”

James linked their fingers together, “Promise.”

A soft yip broke the tender a moment, reminding them Eddie was still waiting on dinner.

“And Eddie,” Tony ginned pressing one last kiss to his boyfriend’s temple before he stood.

“And Eddie,” James echoed with a small smile.

-#-#-#-

**3 months letter**

“Are you ok?”

Tony sighed as he glanced at his phone propped up against his coffee mug.

“I’m fine Sunshine,” he promised.

James was silent a moment on his end, “I’m sorry I’m not there.”

Tony couldn't help the soft smile that crossed his face, "It's ok Sunshine, we understand." Admittedly he was a little disappointed, and more than a little lonely. It wasn't his fault though and didn't want to add to his lover's guilt needlessly. James was supposed to have been back three days ago, and today was the day they were to have moved in Peter to his dorm.

“How did Peter make out?” James asked then and Tony found a smile.

"Great, we got him all moved in, his roommate seemed like a good kid. They're in the same program," Tony found himself relaxing a little as he recounted the day, leaning on one arm as he chatted at the phone, their voices filling the quiet space of his lab.

The conversation lulled at one point, Tony idly pushing around designs, “You in the lab?”

He chuckled softly, “Busted.”

He could hear the worry in his voice, "It's one in the morning there." Tony sighed running a hand through messy hair.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, fussing with nothing.

“Eddie with you?” James asked gently, Tony glanced over at the dog in question. Eddie was currently laying on his cushion his back legs splayed snoring like a drunken sailor.

"Of course, the dog has a higher clearance around here then I do."

James chuckled at that, “How are things going on your end?” Tony asked softly, trying not to be too obvious.

"Slow, very, very slow…watching a hammer in the New Mexico desert is not my idea of fun." James grumbled Tony hummed worrying a lower lip. It wasn’t James's first time out, but he was still a relatively new fully-fledged SHIELD agent, and wasworried. He had wanted to go with him, but Fury had insisted he'd be fine and his time was better served in the lab.

There was a noise from James’s end and he thought he heard Coulson’s voice.

“Have to go love.”

Tony hummed in agreement, “Ok, say hi to Agent for me.”

“Will do…try to get some sleep ok?”

He chuckled a little hollowly, “I’ll try.”

“I’ll be home soon.”

“Promise?” Tony asked softly.

“Promise,” came the firm return, before the call disconnected.

Tony sighed rubbing a tired hand across his face, he should go home. Only the thought of going back to the empty apartment made his chest ache. When had he become so domesticated? Across the room Eddie snorted himself awake, blinking he blearily looked around with his one eye.

“What do you think Ed?” he asked the dog, smiling a little as he shook his small body with a wide yawn.

Giving up he Tony began shutting down his station when his cell rang, curiously he glanced at the number; No Caller Id. Curious he answered, with a brisk, “Stark.”

“Stark,” a familiar voice responded, Fury.

“Hey Nick, what’s up?”

“I need you on a plane tonight,” the man responded without any preamble.

Surprised and a little intrigued, he felt his eyebrows lift in response, “Where?”

“Classified, be ready to go at 0300.”

He was gone then the phone eerily silent, he glanced at Eddie, “Well that was mysterious.”

-#-#-#-

“You bring me to the nicest places Nick,” Tony grumbled as he bustled into the room. Fury looked up from his cup of hot chocolate as the other man joined him at the observation window. He couldn’t wait to see Stark’s reaction to this.

He didn’t have long to wait.

“Is that…” he whispered trailing off, eyes all but bugging out of his head.

Fury hummed, smothering his smile, “Yes.”

“But he…” the man tried again.

“I know,” Fury agreed.

“I…” he trailed off for a third time, and this time Nick gave into his laughter. It was nice to get one up on Stark.

He was still grinning when the other man turned to him a look of disbelief and incredulity on every line of his face. “What the actual hell Fury? That’s goddamn Captain America in that ice cube!”

He turned to look out the observation window again, “Yes it is.”

They stood in stunned silence a moment before Stark finally gave a defeated sigh, “Ok I’ll bite.”

Fury didn’t take his eyes off the icy tomb that currently encased a long lost national icon. “Would you believe we’ve been looking for him for years?”

There was a snort from his companion, and he watched him cross his arms out the corner of his eye.

"There was a belief that Captain America didn't die when the plane when down, that Erskine's serum wouldn't let him. Apparently, they were right."

“So he’s alive?” Stark asked rubbing idly at his jaw.

“According to the doctors,” he affirmed, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"So why am I here then? I told you before this isn't my specialty…if you recall the last time I woke a super solider it did not go over well."

He grinned at that, “I remember, you’re here because the doctors are telling me the technology needed to successfully free him from the ice doesn’t exist.”

He turned back to Stark in time to see his lips pull in a half-smile, "Flattery will get you everywhere Nicky."

“Think you can do it?”

“Invent something that as of yet doesn’t exist, that can successful, and safely, resurrect Capcicle?”

Fury nodded.

Stark blew out a breath jamming his hands in the pockets of his parka, “Piece of cake.”

-#-#-#-

"Excellent work Sergeant Barnes," Coulson said formally, as the plane began its final descent into the base.

James barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “You can call me James,” he said for what felt like the millionth time.

The man simply smiled serenely at him and he shook his head, tapping metal fingers against his knee as he waited impatiently to land. He'd been gone way too long…and while he certainly had a hell of a story to tell Tony, he wanted nothing more than to be tangled up with is boyfriend preferably somewhere horizontal.

When they were finally landed, a lifetime later, he was already up and moving before they’d fully taxied to a stop. Coulson didn’t even try to stop him and he was thankful, knowing exactly where he was headed.

Shifting from foot to foot, he watched the numbers dropping, had it always took this long? The doors finally slid open, and he breathed a sigh of relief as the music and light spilled from the space. He spotted Tony immediately and found his breath punching out of him as a hot roll of lust ran through him. His boyfriend was wearing a grease smeared white beater, his usual blue coveralls tied about his waist. He was welding something, the face shield down as sparks flew, casting sweat-slicked arms into sharp relief.

A sharp yip interrupted his sudden daydream of pinning the man to the wall. Eddie was trundling towards him and he knelt petting the small dog, before turning his attention back to the other. The welder was off now, and the shield was pushed back, a sweaty, dirty, Tony Stark was grinning at him.

“Heya Sunshine.”

With one last pat to the dog, he stood, crossing the distance between them in two strides. Gathering Tony close he lifted the other clear off his feet as he crushed their mouths together, the familiar taste of coffee, and mints making him groan in contentment. Tony laughed against his lips wrapping his arms and legs around him as James backed them against the wall.

Pinning him with his hips he gave free rein to all the pent up tension and want he'd been feeling the last week. It was long moments before he could force himself to pull away chest heaving as he rested his head against the other.

"Missed you," he growled nuzzling against a sweat-slick neck.

“Missed you too,” Tony breathed tilting his head back with a pleased groan.

“Tell me you’re not working on something important,” he begged mothing at the tattoo on his shoulder.

“Mmmm…maybe, you have plans?” Tony teased and groaned as strong fingers buried in his hair.

“You…bed…” he muttered between the kisses.

“So much yes,” Tony mumbled pressing one last kiss to his lips before he untangled himself and James reluctantly let him drop to the floor. His grin returned as Tony grabbed the front of his tac vest dragging him across the room, he paused to pick up Eddie before they were heading to the elevator.

“Lock it down J.”

-#-#-#-

"We need a bigger tub," Tony grumbled as he settled back against the broad chest behind him, water sloshing out and onto the floor despite his careful movements. He felt James chuckle softly as he shifted around getting comfortable in the other's lap. His lower back and hips ached sweetly from the rather intense round of sex they'd had the moment the door had closed behind them. If they didn't get a noise complaint from their neighbours he'd be shocked.

"I don't mind," James mumbled running big hands down his arms, and sides rhythmically. Tony snorted as he grabbed his glass of wine from the lip of the tub as they settled in for a romantic, albeit cramped soak. The thing was not meant for two grown men.

Relaxing fully back into James he sighed content, letting his mind wander. James had told him what had transpired in New Mexico, and as a man of science, he was having a hard time getting his mind around it. Norse Gods? Really?

“What are you thinking so hard about?” James asked face still pressed against his neck, lazily kissing the skin there.

“Just wondering about the scientific possibilities of coincidence.”

James just hummed non-committal, “Isn’t that a contradiction?”

Tony sighed sipping his wine, "Maybe…" he wished he could shut his mind off sometimes, but between Fury's Artic find, and now James telling him that legends aren't so much fictitious he was feeling unsettled. He didn't believe in fate or destiny or any of that nonsense. There were cause and consequence, things happened for a reason.

"Been up to anything interesting while I was away," James asked hands lazily tracing patterns on his thighs under the water. Tony hesitated a moment, mind drifting back over his impromptu trip to the artic and subsequent twenty-four-hour stint in the lab that with the advice of the doctors, had resulted in him creating something to that would, ideally, thaw out Captain America. 

James’s best friend.

His best friend whom he believed to be dead.

“No, noting to interesting,” he lied effortlessly, “Just moving Pete to school,” he hurried to add hoping to turn the conversation in a different direction. He didn’t want to lie to James, never wanted to lie to him….but the success rate as of that moment was poor and he didn’t want to get James’s hopes up just yet. Not until they at least knew for sure he had a better chance at survival.

“How’s he doing?” James asked softly, Tony smiled ruefully.

“Good, barely heard from this week, so he must be having fun. Been kind of lonely around here,” he confessed closing his eyes sinking into the calm.

"I was thinking…maybe we should get a bigger tub, " James's voice was quiet, hesitant, not his usual sullen growl.

Tony’s brain skittered to an abrupt halt as he felt a sudden nervous excitement pool in his belly, “We should?” He asked knowing he sounded pleadingly hopeful.

“Yeah…if you wanted,” he continued.

Tony swallowed, "Somewhere with more room?" the words were halting, trembling, and he felt the horrible spike of nerves as he waited for an answer.

“We’ll need it…all the strays you pick up,” James teased.

Tony turned to him them, contorting awkwardly, water sloshing and wine glass still in hand.

“We?” he asked, trying not to be sappy.

"We," James affirmed before they were kissing, warmly in the cooling bathwater.


	13. The woods are lovely, dark and deep,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one! So close only 3 more to go, and I am going to get this finished I promise, I love this ha! Also, I apologize for the very specific colours, I'm currently doing reno's so I'm doing a lot of research. Love the domestic fluff, all the fluff and I know you know where this is headed. ENJOY!

* * *

Tony was keeping something from him.

He was very good at it, but James could tell he was holding something back. He was unsure what exactly it was that Tony wasn’t telling him, but every time to tried to corner the man on it he got the big doe eyes, and excessive cuddling. Not that he objected to the latter, but he did want to know the former.

He had quickly ruled out it was an issue with their relationship, Tony's open enthusiasm over their apartment hunting was genuine. As was his own. It was fun, and so very…normal.

By process of elimination, it had to be something to do with work. He may be a reformed assassin but old habits died hard. With that in mind, he made the decision to get to the bottom of those pining, apologetic looks on his own.

The perfect opportunity arose a week after his return from the still somewhat baffling mission to New Mexico. Fury called one lazy Sunday morning for Tony, and he and Eddie had tagged along.

"I'm sure it's no big deal, you don't have to come to work on your day off Sunshine," Tony argued with him even as they made their way down the slush-covered sidewalks.

He shrugged absently tugging the hood up on Eddie's jacket against the cold. "No problem, I still need to write up my after-action reports."

Tony laughed brightly, glancing over the tops of his glasses, giving him a wink. James felt that same, warm fuzzy feeling of love as they caught the subway heading for their stop. Listening to Tony rambling about the last few apartments they’d looked at.

"I mean the last one was perfect, three bedrooms, love the light in the dining room…but it was far, right? An hour and a half commute,” he mumbled frowning. James couldn’t stop the grin that split his face.

“I mean the other was smaller, was closer though…should we get something closer to Peter?” Tony looked at him eyes wide, “Maybe we should get…”

James chuckled as they got off at their stop heading for the street, “Love I doubt Peter wants us to hang around.”

Tony huffed looking put out, “I used to be cool.”

James pecked a quick kiss to his cheek as they entered HQ, “You’re very cool.”

Tony gave him a baleful look as they swiped their keycards, "No offence gorgeous but you were born in the 1920s."

“1917 actually,” he corrected.

Tony looked at him judgmentally, "You are old." He mumbled jamming the elevator button-down, James waited with him until the elevator came. Tony stepping on "You ok with Eddie?" He nodded, leaning in for a kiss.

“I’ll be down in the lab,” he grinned disappearing.

James waited a moment before hitting the up button, heading for his own office. It wasn’t nearly as nice as Tony’s. It was a tiny cubical amongst a sea of others, it was unsurprisingly empty for a Sunday morning as he set Eddie down, the ugly dog tottering over to the small bed Tony had instilled his nook. “How many beds do you have?” he grumbled to the dog as he shrugged out of his winter coat hanging it on the back of his chair.

Settling into his ergonomically correct chair he pushed his sleeves up on the grey Henley he wore as he booted up his computer. Sliding his glasses on he logged into the system he started poking around on the server. He may not be as smart as his brilliant boyfriend but he wasn't a slouch either.

He started by going back over the time logs from the period he was away. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until he stumbled across an abnormal flight log that left at 0300 heading north, far north. That was odd. Digging a little more he found a few quite a few other flights coming and going from the same location during the time he was away. The final one having returned just before he had.

He tried to go probe deeper, but his clearance level didn't allow him access. Smart he maybe, but hacker he was not. Stumped he leaned back in his chair he rubbed at tired eyes under his glasses, this was going nowhere. Checking his phone, and seeing no message from Tony yet he set it aside with a sigh. Swinging in his chair he contemplated his next move, he knew something was going on, and it somehow involved the Artic and Tony.

Huffing he came to a decision standing he scooped Eddie up tucking him under his right arm he headed for the stairs.

"We're going low tech Ed," he mumbled to the dog, sparing a moment to wonder when the outrageously ugly dog, currently wearing a winter jacket had become his partner in crime. Shrugging it off he started moving through the floors methodically quickly ruling out all the business floors. It had to be one of the departments. He tried R&D first, which would explain why Tony was involved, but it was just as quiet as the rest of the building.

He went through a few more floors before he stumbled upon it completely by accident.

As the doors to the bio floor opened instead of the expected dark and quiet it was brightly lit and busy. Surprised he quickly recovered realizing he needed to be discrete. Stepping off the elevator he slid into the shadows, carefully working his way through the hallways. Thankfully the department was divided up into closed-off sections for safety, all connected by a series of rather complex hallways.

Moving his way along them he glanced through the various viewing windows, there were plenty of people working but nothing that stood out to him. Approaching the last few areas he was almost ready to admit that maybe he was overthinking this. Apparently, his boyfriend was rubbing off on him. Sighing he patted Eddie on the head ready to call it a day and go and find Tony when he glanced out the final window, giving it a cursory look he spotted something that made his world tilt horribly on its axis. Still, he stared, unmoving as the scientists in white coats bustled around the extremely pale, frozen form of his dead best friend.

Unbidden memories began to surface of a stick-thin blonde with a mouth that wouldn't stop, and a heart that wouldn't quit. It couldn't be…there was no way he could…sucking in a deep breath he tried valiantly to get himself under control. Admits his inner turmoil he heard the tell-tale squeak of Fury's soles, and the steady thud of Tony's work boots headed his way. Glancing around he spotted a nearby office, the door ajar and darkness inside, quickly he slunk in moving behind the door he steadied his breath as he prayed they weren't headed for where he was.

Luck was on his side, as he heard the steps stop where he had been moments before, closing his eyes he concentrated on listening, putting his enhancements to good use.

“—don’t like lying to him,” he recognized the irritated voice of his lover.

“We just need a little more time,” Fury retorted. “He’s going to be fine yes, we thought maybe he should let him wake first before we let Sergeant Barnes know.”

“He deserves to know Nick, it’s his best friend,” he could hear the sadness in his voice and James felt an incredible wave of love for the man. 

"I'll have your word on this Stark," Fury sounded stern, and James felt his hackles rise a little, he knew Tony could more than take care of himself but still.

“I won’t give it to you Nicky,” Tony growled back, “You’re lucky I haven’t told him yet. I won’t keep things from him.”

There was a very pregnant pause, “One more week…give me one more week.”

The tension was thick and James wondered if they were going to come to blows.

“Fine one week, not a day more,” his boyfriend ground out, “Now if you don’t need me anymore I’m going to go spend the rest of my day off doing nothing with James.”

His words were punctuated with him stomping away, followed by a heavily sighing Fury. James almost pitied the man…almost, his lover was a force of nature on a good day. God help you if you got on his bad side. He waited a few more minutes before venturing out from behind the door and into the deserted hallway. Carefully he made his way over to the window, looking down at the figure one more time he felt that twist of unidentifiable emotions rising in his chest. Sighing he turned away from the window glancing down at the peacefully slumbering Eddie, "You'd make a terrible spy," he admonished the dog.

Sighing once more he turned from the glass, “Deal with this another day,” he mumbled before making his way to find the love of his life.

-#-#-#-

Tony paced the floor of their apartment nervously. He was…well he was scared, terrified to be exact. He knew he needed to tell James, he had to come clean, he couldn’t do this anymore. He couldn’t lie to the man he loved.

He shouldn’t have lied to him in the first place. Fuck Fury and his clandestine bullshit. Steve Rogers was alive and James had the right to know. 

Still, he was terrified, what would happen when he told him? What if…what if James never wanted to see him again? A sharp pain lanced through his chest as he rubbed at his arc as he tried to figure out what he was going say.

Sighing he collapsed heavily onto the couch staring sightlessly as the boxes neatly packed and labelled ready for the move next weekend.

What if James decided not to move in with him after he found out?

Oh God…leaning forward he buried his face in his hands, what was he going to do? If James left him… he pressed his palms harder against his eyes. When had James come to be so important to him? He couldn’t picture not having him in his life…or Peter…

“Hey,” James huffed as he came in the door, and Tony tried to quiet his thudding heart.

“Hey,” he managed hopping his agitation didn’t show.

He listened to the now familiar sounds of James kicking off his shoes, and the jingle of Eddie's harness being removed. They were soothing sounds, ones that tugged at his heart and made him ache.

  
He needed to do this, he needed to man up and tell James before he chickened out.

"Hey, Tones, you ok?" He could hear James moving into the living room, the quiet swish of fabric as he kneeled before him. Tony took a breath, then another, this was it…his chance. He'd been in some horrendous situations in his life and he'd never run.

But then again he’d never wanted to run as much as he did at that moment.

He felt hands on his knees squeezing tenderly, “Tony?”

Now Stark, do it now, he clenched his teeth, "James…" he started voice a horse rasp, as he finally looked up meeting those pale eyes. He couldn't do this. James was going to hate him. He couldn't bear the look of betrayal in his eyes when he found out.

“James,” he started again, as the man watched him with infinite patience…with trust.

“James,” he tried a third time the words refusing to come, Christ Rhodey said he could talk a hind leg off a mule but when it counted he couldn’t say a damn word. All he could do was stare at that beloved face helplessly.

James smiled at him softly, lips quirking a little, “Tony could you help me with something?”

He blinked taken aback by the questions, “Yes, of course,” he nodded, meaning every word. He’d go to the ends of the Earth if James asked.

"Good, because apparently, my dead best friend isn't so dead."

-#-#-#-

“How long?” Tony demanded still looking a little shell shocked over the rim of his wine glass.

“About a week or so,” he shrugged, trying not to laugh, it’s wasn’t often he could get one over on his brilliant boyfriend and he sort of wanted to enjoy the moment.

Tony huffed frowning furiously, “You could have told me,” he groused sipping the dark red liquid. James shrugged taking a swig of his beer.

“You didn’t tell me,” he pointed out.

Tony seemed to fold in on himself, shoulders slumping, “Fair point Sunshine, I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted, on the condition you tell me everything.”

Tony nodded empathetically as he sat back, “Right, so remember when you were in New Mexico?”

He nodded listening intently as the man explained how he came to be caught up in Fury's machinations. It made sense really, a technology that doesn't exist? Tony can build it.

“So is he awake now?” James asked curiously, eating a second helping of the lasagna he’d made that day.

“No,” Tony said running a hand through his hair and leaning on his left arm, “Docs say all the levels are normal, and he looks good, but he’s still sleeping.” The shorter man shrugged, “Not really my arena, give me a robot anytime.”

James grinned, “You managed to wake me up.”

He snorted a laugh choking a little on his wine, “True enough, although that was only because you were in a cryotube, Cap was literally frozen in ice."

James nodded thoughtfully at that as they fell into silence a moment, lost in thought. He had had some time to come to terms with the fact Steve was still alive. He’d run pretty much the gamut of emotions since finding out.

Elation, fear, sadness, hesitance…guilt, yet he still wasn’t sure he was fully ready to process all of it.

“There’s something else,” Tony said suddenly and his attention was back on the man again. He arched an eyebrow waiting. The other man was staring studiously at his glass, very obviously avoiding eye contact.

“In the spirit of full disclosure, remember back, way back, the first time I ummm….went away?" He sounded hesitant, voice soft. James frowned at the sudden shift in the atmosphere, his back felt tight, as he slowly straightened he nodding hesitantly.

“I went to get the book,” he said in a sudden exhale of pained sounding air. James stared at him a moment confused before he remembered, a sharp pain shot through his temple, God he remembered that little red book. He jerked involuntarily knees hitting the table. Tony was moving to stand before him looking alarmed, he saw callused hands reach for him before he hesitated unsure.

James reached for him pulling the other bodily into his lap, and burying his face against his neck and inhaling deeply. Holding on for dear life as Tony's arms came around him holding him tight. They stayed that way, dinner forgotten as they held each other close, James not wanting too but knew he needed to ask…needed to know.

“Did you find it?”

“I did,” Tony whispered into his hair.

“And?” the word quivered int the air a moment.

“I burnt it,” came the firm reply, the arms growing even tighter.

James choked on the hysterical laughter that bubbled up, as he pressed closer, closing his eyes tightly as the tears gathered in his eyes the enormity of what Tony had done settling on him.

“I was going to piss on the ashes as well, but thought maybe a little melodramatic.”

James laughed at that sniffing softly, “Thank you.”

Those hands were moving then, cupping his face as he looked up, his eye beautifully soft and warm, "I would do it all again in an instant," he said looking grave and so serious but he could see that thread of iron that seemed to run through him unyielding and uncompromising. "Anything for you," he promised, and James knew at that moment…he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would spend the rest of his life with this man, come hell or high water.

-#-#-#-

“Please,” he begged quietly into his phone as he hurried behind the others on the busy sidewalk.

“I’m not sure-”

“Please dad?” he interjected before his other father could finish, he heard James sigh on the other end.

“Look just for today, if you can just distract him? It’s my first day and-” he cut off as he entered spotting the pair immediately. His Pop was waving eagerly Eddie tucked under his arm, his dad at his side cell phone still pressed to his ear.

“Sorry kid,” he heard seconds before he hung up.

“PETER!” Tony yelled, and his classmates turned to him questioningly. Slowly he tucked his phone back in his pocket as he prayed the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

-#-#-#-

“Why?” Tony demanded for about the hundredth time in the last ten minutes as he viciously bit into his ham sandwich.

James patiently explained again, “Sweetheart it’s not about you.”

Tony grunted glaring daggers across the SHIELD canteen at the small group of students gathered at one of the tables where the bio department usually sat.

“Well clearly he’s ignoring me,” he gestured mouth full of bread and meat.

James hid his smile taking a bite of his salad, “Probably because he’s embarrassed by you,” a cheerful voice taunted as Clint joined them. Tony gasped as if stabbed.

"No, there's no way," he insisted but James could hear the small thread of uncertainty underlying the words. He glanced up from his book, but Tony was still staring across the room, he was surprised Peter hadn't burst into flames at this point.

“Why those guys though?” He asked sulking.

“Well they do look professional, lab coats and all that,” Clint pointed out, stuffing fries in his mouth.

James rolled his eyes, about to chastise Clint when he caught Tony rubbing grease-stained hands self-consciously on his filthy overalls. "I could wear a lab coat, I have a doctorate…multiple ones," he mumbled more to himself.

"Tony," he said firmly waiting for tinted shades to look at him, "He's studying biophysics, his professor happens to be one of the heads of the department and he got this internship because he's a bright kid and he wants to make a good impression. You know he loves you."

Clint glanced at him, "Spoilsport."

Tony gave him an affectionate smile reaching out to gently squeeze his hand, “Thanks.”

-#-#-#-

Peter fidgeted with his bag as he waited for the elevator doors to open.

He felt bad…awful really.

After everything, Tony had done for him, opened his home, and his heart. Peter sighed as the doors opened and he stepped off in the R&D department. He knew it was late, but he figured his Pop would still be around, dad practically had to pry him away. Rounding the corner he spotted the pair through the glass walls of his office. Pop was gesturing wildly clearly talking a mile a minute, Dad was watching him, nodding ever so often a soft smile on his face. He paused watching the pair, a sweet pang of longing rising in his chest.

He honestly didn’t think two people could be more perfect together.

_“Disgusting aren’t they?”_

_Peter grinned as Colonel James Rhodes, or Uncle J as he'd insisted he be called, set his box beside his. Across the room, his dad and pop were arguing about where to put the bookshelves._

_“Terrible,” Peter agreed unable to help the soft smile that crossed his face._

_“Tones, where the hell do you want this?”_

_“Rhodey Bear you better be careful with my wine fridge!”_

Peter couldn’t remember laughing so hard as he did that day.

On the other side of the glass, the pair were sharing a look, and he flushed looking away feeling as if he was intruding on a private moment. Squaring his shoulders he made his way to the door, rapping on the glass before he pushed it open.

“Hey, “ he called, grinning a little hesitantly at the pair.

“Hey kid,” Tony grinned at him waving him in, “All done for the day?”

He nodded glancing at them shyly before clearing his throat, “Pop, I umm…wanted to apologize about today…” he started but the other man was waving him off.

"Don't worry about it, you hungry?"

He was about to answer when Tony shook his head, “Stupid question course you are.” He was already moving around the desk grabbing his coat, “You can tell dad we’re having burgers.”

James rolled his eyes, "You can't live on burgers and fries Tony.”

“Lies,” the man argued getting Eddie into his harness. “Come on Pete, let’s get some dinner and you can tell us how your first day went.”

Laughing Peter accepted the dog as his Pop handed him over, grinning as the tiny thing wiggled his crooked tail and licking his cheeks. “Ed,” he mumbled, as the pair shrugged into their own coats, and the four of them headed out. Peter hiding his smile against Eddie’s wiry fur as the pair argued the whole way out.

Peter loved his little family, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

-#-#-#-

“I finally got the spare room finished, I decided against the blue, _House and Home_ said it was all about neutrals. I went with the Roycroft Mist Gray with the Magnolia Fine Black accent wall.”

Tony explained squinting at the design before him, “I’ll get the shelves up next,” he continued.

“Did you decide what you wanted to do with the living room?” James’s voice echoed from the phone.

Tony sighed, “No not yet, I can’t decide if I want it to be sort of meh or if I want it to make a statement.”

Shaking his head he returned to his holographic, “How are you doing on your super-secret mission?” he asked grinning when James groaned on his end.

“Incredibly boring, babysitting an asset… no fun,” he growled.

“Dr. Selvig is brilliant, you could learn a lot Sunshine,” Tony chastened grinning to himself, James made a sound of disbelief, “Would you rather be home doing boring apartment reno’s?” he teased.

“Yes, I really would,” he replied softly.

Tony's stupid heart gave a flip flop in his chest, "Don't worry there's still lots to do," he only half teased. They were a couple months into the new place and still working on getting it together. It had been a fixer-upper when they'd bought it, and with their rather hectic work schedules, he hadn't got around to a lot of the repairs. James gone on a mission for the last two weeks though he'd had a lot of free time to get some of the projects off his list. He loved James to death, but he was not overly handy.

“Good,” James said pausing a moment before, “I miss you.”

Tony didn’t fight the blush as he looked at the phone, wishing he could see the man as well as hear him, “Miss you too.”

"At night?" James's voice had taken on a distinctly husky quality, heat pooled in his belly. It felt like ages since James had touched him.

“Especially at night,” he pitched his voice as well.

James groaned, “God gorgeous, you’re killing me.”

Tony smiled a secret smile, “Not yet, going to climb you like a tree when you get home.”

His boyfriend growled, Tony debating the merits of trying to sneak in some phone sex when suddenly an alarm blared in his lab and he jumped about a foot in the air.

“What the fuck!” he cursed whipping around as if he could spot the danger.

“Is that your end or mine?” He could just hear James over the siren.

“Mine,” he called picking up the phone and bringing it closer, “I better go.”

“Love you be safe,” he heard James say.

“Love you too,” he replied as he hung up still at a loss of what was going on just as he phone went again.

“Fury,” he answered, yelling over the alarm.

“Need Iron Man in the air now, tracking, at a distance just keep eyes on him. We lost him about five minutes ago.”

Tony was already suiting up, “Lost who? Who am I tracking Nick?” He asked as his helmet snapped on and the suit powered up.

Fury’s voice coming clear in his ear, “Captain America.”


	14. But I have promises to keep,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise background couple! Also a couple more surprises here as well *wink wink* the next chapter is pretty much a retelling of the Avengers and I am hoping to get this wrapped up finally this week. Thanks so much for all the love this story is getting, this is legit a novel at this point. Anyway enjoy for now!

* * *

Peter watched him from across the room.

The lab was buzzing with activity, the doctors arguing in soft voices about readings and formulas. Outside the doors the Strike Unit stood ready, not guarding, Director Fury had insisted they were just there for protection. Protection from who or for who he hadn’t quite figured out.

It had been happenstance that he'd been working today, technically he'd had the day off but his professor had asked him in to collate some data. It was also coincidently the day Captain America decided to wake up.

Peter had only just glimpsed a figure running by at unnatural speeds seconds before the alarms started to blare and the building had turned to utter chaos. He'd wanted desperately to chase after, but his identity was still a secret to everyone but his adoptive dad's. Instead, he'd been forced to wait in the lab with the others, listening to whispered speculations until a large, handsome blonde man had been politely escorted into the bio lab by the Director and the team. The doctors had sat him on a gurney then promptly ignored him as they argued on what tests to run first.

Peter though was focused on the man on the bed. He didn’t look like the pictures from his textbook. To be fair neither did James, but Captain America looked…small. Hunched in on himself as he stared at his knees, silent, and unmoving. 

His enhanced hearing picked up the words 'tests' and 'blood' and across the room, the big man flinched minutely; he'd heard them too. Something hot, and uncomfortable flared in his chest, making a decision he slipped out to the break room. Rooting around in the cupboards he sighed irritated, they were out of coffee, what was it with scientist and coffee? He made a strong cup of tea instead of carrying it back into the lab he made his way over to the slumped figure, holding out the warm mug.

"Here," he said offered, keeping his voice gentle.

He watched the bowed blonde head slowly look up at him, amazingly clear blue eyes peeking up at him through the tangle of blonde hair. Slowly he reached for the cup, “Thanks,” he said softly.

Peter watched as he took a sip, “Sorry I only had tea.”

The older man gave him a ghost of a smile, “I prefer tea actually.”

He returned the grin, and the man held out a hand, “Steve Rogers,” he said. Carefully Peter clasped the others hand as he shook it, minding his strength.

“Peter Parker.”

-#-#-#-

“Don’t you dare say it Stark,” Fury growled at him.

Tony held his hands up, doing his best to bite back the 'I told you so' that wanted to spill out. Instead, he went with, "That went poorly."

Nick snorted, “No shit.”

"O for 2 on waking up super-soldiers, Cap even made it out of the building," Tony felt the need to point out.

The Director designed not to comment on his observation. Tony shook his head, “Well if you don’t need me, I’m going to get out of this,” he shrugged gesturing to his suit before turning to leave the office. He also needed to call James and let him know what happened. He was thumping towards the door, when Fury’s next words stalled him, “Do you believe in coincidence Stark?”

Tony went ridged in his suit slowly turning back to him, the man looked oddly pensive,” I do not,” he affirmed, trying to ignore the uneasy roll in his gut.

"Neither do I," Fury said softly before slumping into his chair and staring off into space.

Tony took his leave then, heading for his lab, mind in turmoil, something was lurking …some dark and ugly on the periphery of all this and Tony was afraid they were all going to be caught up in mess.

-#-#-#-

James hurried up the stairs towards their apartment, too eager to wait for the elevator he jumped up multiple steps eager to see the man he loved. Tony had no idea he was coming home, and he couldn’t wait to see his surprise on his face.

Reaching the door he quietly let himself in, he could hear the music playing from the kitchen. Dropping to his knee he quietly took off his boots, the familiar click of nails as Eddie appeared from the kitchen bitten off ears forward, tongue lolling from his mouth. The dog recognized him immediately scuttling forward for a pet. He scratched behind his ears before holding a finger to his lips as he moved towards the music spotting a set of legs poking out from under the sink. 

He could hear the clank of tools, and Tony’s muttered curses, biting his lip he moved between the spread legs, before settling his hands on the trim waist.

“Hey beautiful,” he murmured.

He could feel Tony start in surprise, jumping in his hold before the accompany thud of his head hitting under the sink followed but the clatter of the wrench.

“Jesus!” he yelled around a pained moan.

James immediately felt bad, “Oh honey, I’m sorry,” he stifled his laugh as he tugged Tony out from under the sink the smaller man rubbing ruefully at his forehead.

“You should be, I have a heart condition you know.”

James smiled as he pulled him fully into his lap, strong legs wrapping around him, “So sorry sweetness.”

“You going to kiss it better?”

“Most definitely,” he assured him seconds before he pressed a tender kiss to the red lump on his head.

He felt warm arms wrap around his neck pulling him close, “Welcome home Sunshine,” and then Tony was kissing him and all the tension bled out of his shoulders. The kiss turned fierce and James was being pushed to the kitchen floor he went more than willing as Tony pinned him down straddling his waist. Grinning into the kiss, Tony reared back looking at him, expression full of dark promises. James watched mesmerized as he pulled his shirt off, all tanned skin, taught muscle, and gorgeous tattoos.

"Hold on Sergeant, going to give you the ride of your life," he promised.

James reached up snagging his dog tags tugging him down for another kiss, “Sir, yes Sir.”

-#-#-#-

“I am so glad we got the King,” Tony grinned up at the ceiling as the lump clinging to his chest grunted in agreement. Tony wrapped his arms around James kissing tousled dark hair, “Not that I’m complaining, but what do I owe the surprise visit too.”

James shifted around moving so they could look at each other without breaking eye contact, “Do you know what today is?”

Tony froze, panic instantly rising in him, did he forget a birthday?

James gave a soft chuckle, kissing his nose, “Two years ago today you unthawed a Soviet relic .”

Tony felt the flush hit him, cheeks going red instantly, “I Ummm…I sorry…I’m…” He had no idea what to say, had it really been two years? It seemed like only yesterday…and at the same time he felt like he’d know him his whole life.

James was moving away from him then rolling to the side of the bed, Tony was trying to collect his scattered thoughts. Before he could compose himself though James was back, a silver band in his hand. Tony was sure his eyes bugged out of his head as his heart tried to thud out of his chest.

“I know officially it hasn’t been that long, but there’s no one else for me….there never was.”

Tony was pretty sure he was dreaming….that he’d knocked himself unconscious on the underside of the sink and was bleeding out on the kitchen floor.

If so…he was he hoped he never woke up.

“Yes,” he breathed looking into those beloved pale eyes, “A thousand times yes.”

James held his left hand sliding the band on, and Tony could feel his right hand trembling, “How indebted to Clint are you to pull this off?”

James laughed kissing the band on his finger lovingly, “I’m pretty sure he owns my soul.”

Tony laughed throwing his arms around James’s neck drawing him in for a sweet kiss, trying to pour even a fraction of the love he felt for the man into it. They parted a long time later, panting, and grinning at each other like loons.

"Jokes on him, pretty sure Hydra stole it long ago," James was smiling, but his eyes were sad, and Tony realized he believed it.

Tony ran a gentle thumb down the stubbled cheek as his other hand buried itself in the dark hair, "No way…it's mine now Barnes." 

"Promise?" James asked looking up at him wide, and hope-filled.

“Promise,” Tony breathed, seconds before he was pushing him down for the second time that night.

-#-#-#-

Peter said nothing as he looked across the table at his opponent doing his best to keep a straight face. Steve grinned at him pulling another card and slotting it into his hand. He hummed in thought a moment before, “Gin,” he said laying out his cards.

Peter groaned, “Again?”

Steve laughed brightly, and Peter did his best not to stare; Steve had a beautiful smile. Still chuckling he gathered the cards shuffling them together again, “Not that I’m complaining, but don’t you have something more exciting to do on a Friday night then play cards with an old man like me?”

Peter laughed at that shrugging, “Naw, just a bunch of textbooks waiting for me,” he teased.

Steve flushed at that and Peter felt his heart pick up a bit. He’d been trying to deny it, lying to himself all week, trying to convince himself it was just hero worship. Captain America was an icon, national treasure, everyone loved him. Only Peter knew it wasn’t so. He didn’t get to see Captain America too often, he’d been spending time with Steve. The oddly bashful, sweet man, who liked to talk about art and poetry.

He was smitten.

"Oh, do you have work to do?" he asked wide-eyed.

Peter waved it away, “No way I have win at least one hand, deal.”

Chuckling he did just as Peter’s phone buzzed on the table, glancing at the number he looked apologetically at the other man, “Sorry it’s my Pop.”

Steve nodded in understanding as Peter answered, “Hey Pop.”

“PETER!” came the bellow at the other end.

Wincing he held the phone away from his ear, "Ouch," he mumbled before bringing it back. Steve looked at him wide-eyed clearly able to hear as well.

“Sorry, sorry, just excited.” 

Peter laughed, “That’s ok what’s up?”

“Dad proposed,” he said, and if Peter didn’t know any better he would have said his adoptive father was gushing, unable to help himself he grinned.

“Finally making an honest man of you eh?” He teased, warm contentment settling in his chest.

“Keeping me on the straight and narrow, anyway we’re getting married tomorrow.”

Peter sputtered at that, “Tomorrow!? Isn’t that a little fast?”

He could tell Tony was smiling, “Why wait? Besides we don’t need anything big just you kiddio come with us to the courthouse tomorrow?”

“Of course, wouldn’t miss it, be there first thing in the morning. Give my love to dad.” He looked down at his lap, as his Pop affirmed and they hung up. Still smiling he set the phone aside, very much aware that Steve probably heard the whole conversation.

“Go on,” he nudged the man under the table with his foot, “Ask.”

Steve was blushing again staring at his cards, “Didn’t want to be rude.”

Peter shook his head, “My dads are getting married.”

There was a moment of silence, as he sorted his cards and let Steve digest the information. There had been a battery of doctors and specialist that had been working to get Steve up to speed since he woke, some of which included current societal norms.

"You have two dads?" he asked hesitantly, and Peter knew he was trying to be polite.

“I do, they’re adopted though,” he said casually.

Steve nodded slowly, “That’s great,” he said softly, looking up at him shyly, “That your dads can get married.”

Peter returned the smile, feeling a small, ridiculous hope bloom in his chest, “Yeah it is.”

-#-#-#-

“Tones, you sure about this?”

Tony rolled his eyes as he did up his buttons, “Yes Rhodey, very sure.”

He heard his best friend sigh from the bedroom, stiffening he paused, “What?”

Jim looked up as he appeared around the corner, “Don’t give me that look, I just mean are you sure you just want to go to the courthouse? We could do it up big you know, the whole nine yards.”

Tony smirked as he stepped out of the closet smoothing the front of his dress uniform, “You know James and I aren’t much for that,” he shrugged, “Still fits….as long as I don’t breath in to deep.”

Rhodey laughed standing from the bed, as he inspected him, Tony automatically coming to attention than frowning when his best friend laughed, "Old habits eh Tones?" 

“Shut up,” he huffed, before laughing they headed out to meet the boys in the living room Peter, James, and Eddie waiting on them. Tony was suddenly nervous, rolling his shoulders, as he straightened.

“Wow Pop!” Peter was grinning at him, Eddie complete with little bow tie in his arms. Tony flushed glancing at James the man was smiling at him softly, looking devastating in a perfectly tailored suit.

Confidently he marched over to his husband to be holding out his arm, "Shall we?"

James immediately looped their arms together, as their little wedding party headed to the courthouse.

-#-#-#-

"Shit…" Fury cursed softly as he watched the fireball burn bright in the desert night. It was bad…real bad.

“Sir?” Coulson asked, face as stoic and unreadable.

Nick stared hard at the flames, Stark was right…there was no such thing as a coincidence.

-#-#-#-

"Well, Mr. Stark-Barnes…or Barnes-Stark?” Tony asked as he slid into his lap.

James shrugged, “Doesn’t matter to me, as long as your mine.” He said holding Tony close, the other humming into his mouth as they kissed softly, unhurried. It had been a surreal day. On that James had honestly thought he’d never get to have. Marrying the man of his dreams, an adopted son…he didn’t think he could ever be this happy.

"You ok?" Tony was frowning down at his expression concerned.

“Absolutely,” he mumbled reaching up to unbutton Tony’s jacket, “I tell you how gorgeous you are in your dress uniform?" He mumbled leaning up to suck at the man's neck. Tony gave a breathy little moan, "Always had a thing for a man in uniform." He confessed, with a wicked grin.

Tony laughed at that and they were kissing, all tongues and teeth, “Bed?” Tony mumbled against his lips and James was standing eager to go when a sudden rap on their front door gave them pause.

"No," Tony groaned petulantly.

The knock came again and a brisk, “Stark, Barnes?”

They both sighed recognizing Coulson’s voice. Reluctantly he released his husband, the man setting his jaw and marching to the door. He followed behind running a frustrated hand through his hair. Tony ripped the door open, “Better be good Coulson,” he growled at the other man.

The Agent was just as unruffled as ever, “Sorry but this couldn’t wait,” he handed a black folio over to Tony and James thought perhaps he’s seen a flash of sadness in his expression. Tony must have noticed as well because his features softened.

“Phil?”

The man nodded at both of them, “Congratulations.”

He left then, Tony shutting the door absently as he stared down at the folio frowning. Neither of them said a word as Tony took it into the spare room where he had his computers set up, James watched as he sent the information from the files skittering across the screens. A series of videos playing out on their surface.

He recognized Clint and Natasha, familiar footage of a man with a hammer that called the lightening. Grainy overplayed video of Tony in his suit fighting Stane, himself in his gear as he shouldered his rifle. An unfamiliar green monster that leapt at a helicopter….and silent black and white footage of a long lost friend.

“Love?” he asked unsure.

Tony gave a tired, reluctant sigh, “I don’t believe in coincidence.”

-#-#-#-

Peter whistled losing his tie as he walked the familiar route to the SHIELD dorms. It had been a good day, a really good day. He didn't think he was going to stop smiling anytime soon.

The ceremony had been short, but incredibly sweet, Peter insisting they do a little photoshoot to commemorate the day. Followed by an early dinner, Uncle Jim had needed to get back to base. He’d excused himself then, wanting to give the newlyweds some alone time, but the thought of returning to his dorm hadn’t appealed to him in the slightest. He wanted to see Steve.

He knew he was in a bit of a reflective mood, seeing Tony and James together…it gave him hope. A hope that perhaps soulmates where a real thing because it anyone had found it, it had been them.

Reaching the door he knocked hesitantly, “Steve?” he called. He heard the rustling of paper, and the door was opening, a sweaty blonde head on the other side.

“Peter,” he breathed, relief stark on his features.

Peter felt his grin fall, “Steve is everything ok?”

The big man nodded before he shook his head…then shrugging. Worried now he frowned, as Steve moved aside and he entered the small room, spotting the files piled on the table. It did nothing assuage his concern.

Steve said nothing as he slumped back into the single folding chair burring his head in his hands. Curious Peter read the file names; Black Widow, Hawkeye, Thor, Hulk, Iron Man…Winter Soldier. The last one was on the top curious he opened, running an eye over the contents, not a single mention of the identity. So what had him so upset?

He glanced back at the other, Steve was breathing hard, gasping.

“Steve?” he moved towards the other man gently touching his shoulder, “Hey come on now, deep breath, in and out…In and out.” He slowed his own breathing, he knew a panic attack when he saw one. He’d helped his pop through them, his dad…had them himself.

"Sorry," Steve gasped, red-faced and sweating.

“Don’t be sorry deep breaths,” he coaxed him through it, watching as slowly things began to ease and Steve was soon drawing in lungfuls of air. Once he was sure Steve had calmed he grabbed a bottle of water from the minifridge bringing it to him. Passing it over he leaned against the wall stuffing his hands in his pockets as he waited for the other man to collect himself. 

“Thank you,” he finally said voice small, and unsure.

“Anytime,” Peter assured him. He wanted desperately to ask but he didn’t want to push.

“Fury came to see me,” he said a moment later, Peter facing him.

"He said something was coming and handed me this," he gestured to the files on the table. Peter frowned unease settling in his stomach, his senses tingling. Something bad was rearing its head; something frighteningly large and ugly.

“Peter, have you heard of the Tesseract?”


	15. And miles to go before I sleep,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, everyone, this is it! I am posting the final chapter, and the epilogue here and that will conclude this novel (and it really is, apparently the longest story I have ever written). This chapter is basically a retelling of the Avengers, I had a blast writing this, so enjoy before I spoil anything!

* * *

His husband was not going to be happy with him.

He half hopped Tasha wouldn’t tell him, but as he landed on the Helicarrier he spotted the imposing-looking shadow waiting for him. Sighing he braced himself as he walked towards him, “Hey Sunshine,” he greeted through the helmet, wishing he could see James’s face but he was wearing his full mask, expressionless and terrifying.

Wincing inside the suit he lead the way to his little closet of a shop eager to get out of the armour. James didn’t say a word until the final bits of suit pulled away and he was standing in his jeans and black Sabbath t-shirt. He was about to say something, anything, to break the tension between them, but James was swiftly drawing him close lifting his shirt and running careful fingers over him.

“I’m fine love, not a single bruise,” he assured him.

James grunted but wasn’t deterred, Tony allowed himself to be subjected to the scrutiny, waiting until the other was satisfied.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he said then crossing his arms, and Tony could tell he was glowering.

Snorting he shrugged, "Honestly I've done far stupider things than fight a Norse God and Captain America…" he frowned, "Actually sounds pretty cool saying it aloud.”

James’s sigh was deep and long, Tony hid his grin knowing he was already forgiven, “Can you try and be a little less stupid?”

He pretends to think it over, "Naw,” he teased before grabbing his glasses and sliding them on. “We better get going Sunshine they’ll be waiting on us.”

Nodding the imposing figure in black fell in step with him as they made their way to the bridge, navigating around the bustling ship. Tony had to hand it to Fury it was a hell of a lot cooler than it could fly. 

“Are you going to tell him?” Tony asked in a low voice as he navigated them through the maze of hallways.

James shrugged and Tony bit back a sigh, they’d been down this road a few times now. James’s reluctance to talk to Steve because of some missed placed sense of guilt over what he believed to be a betrayal of his friend. It was all very Shakespearian.

_"What if he hates me? After all that I've done?" James looked scared, worried. Tony gathered him close, kissing his nose as he held that terrified gaze._

_“He’s you’re best friend, he’ll forgive you…and if he doesn’t I’ll kill him,” Tony promised._

_James frowned, “I’m not sure if you’re joking or serious.”_

_“I guess we’ll find out,” he smiled brightly._

“You’re going to have to tell him sooner or later,” he admonished as they paused before the bridge doors.

“I know,” he grumbled.

Sighing Tony rocked up on his toes kissing him on the forehead, “Ready?”

James nodded and they opened the doors, the pair of them joining the others as they sat around the table looking pensive and drawn.

“Iridium, what does he need Iridium for?”

Tony caught the question as they drew closer, “Stabilizing agent,” he answered promptly eyeing the man who’d spoken, realizing this must be the fabled Doctor Banner…he’d kind of been hoping he’d be more…Hulkish. “So the portal won’t collapse,” he finished.

Thor was eyeing them curiously, Tony could feel the press of James close to his back watching, and silent. Peter was sitting beside a dazed-looking Captain America, Eddie on his lap.

“Heya kid, what are you and Eddie doing here?" he grinned at the pair. Peter was idly scratching the dog's head. 

“Science,” he stated flatly.

“Checks out,” Tony grinned.

He turned to Natasha then smile dropping, “We’ll get him back Nat,” she nodded giving him a ghost of a smile. “He needs a power source to kick start the cube, high energy density.”

Agent Hill snorted, “When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?”

Tony glared at her, eyes narrowed behind his glasses, “Last night….on my wedding night….while my husband slept alone in the other room.”

She snorted, hand covering her mouth, but her eyes danced with mirth.

“Congratulations Doctor Stark!” one of the Agents on the bridge turned to call, the others joining in.

“Thank you!” he grinned at them with a wave before turning his attention back to chuckling women, “My wedding night Hill.”

He heard Peter snort laughter at the table and he eyed his adoptive son, but the kid was already moving on, “What sort of power source?”

Banner cleared his throat then seeming to collect himself, “Well he’d have to heat the cube to two hundred twenty million Kelven just to break through the Coulmb barrier.”

"Unless he's figured how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect," Tony mused.

"If he could do that he'd achieve heavy-ion fusion at any reactor on the planet," Banner pointed out.

Tony couldn’t help it he grinned, “Finally someone who speaks English.”

“Is that what happened?” A bewildered sounding voice asked, and Tony realized it was Captain America. Maybe he was coming out of that shock. Shaking his head he approached the other scientist holding out a hand.

"Tony Stark, nice to meet you, Doctor Banner," he said shaking his hand firmly. He could see the other man eyeing James over his shoulder, curiously, but not really fearfully. Interesting.

"My husband J-" a sharp poke in his back reminded him his identity was a semi-secret at the moment. "Winter Soldier," he corrected easily.

"Doctor Banner is here to find the cube, though you could use a hand Stark."

Tony rolled his eyes, he didn't buy that for a minute, Fury was manipulating them like the chess master he was. Turning on his heel he stomped over to Nick getting in real close, "I know what you're doing," he hissed so the others couldn't hear, "You owe me, Nick…I should be on my honeymoon right now." 

Fury gave a weary sigh, “What do you want Stark?”

“We save the world, James and I get two weeks paid vacation, and the jet…no questions asked.”

The older man snorted, “You save the world and you can take a month.”

"Ha done!" he slapped the man on the back before striding purposefully towards Banner, "Come on Bruce, let's do this," he headed towards the labs, pausing a moment, "Kid lets go we could use the help."

Peter nodded moving to join but he noticed James hanging back, staring at the man in the red, white and blue costume. Tony nodded in understanding before ushering the others out, leaving the super soldiers to talk.

-#-#-#-

He couldn’t do it.

He wanted too, desperately so…Steve had been nice, introducing himself, holding out his hand. And he’d panicked, terrified he’d bolted right to the lab slinking into the oppressively bright space.

“How’d it go Sunshine?” Tony was busy with something the screen reflected in his dark glasses as he typed. He grunted slumping into a stool, Peter laughed.

“Dad it’ll be fine,” he assured him, “Just tell him.”

James winced behind his mask, not so simple.

“I’m missing something here,” Bruce was looking between the three of them curiously.

“We’re married,” Tony said gesturing absently to him, “Peter is our son.” James barely resisted puffing out his chest, wanting to pinch himself, sure he was dreaming. He still couldn’t believe he was married to Tony.

He had to hand it to Doctor Banner though, the man seemed to take it in stride, “Right, and you work for SHIELD?”

James nodded along with Tony, “I see…” he said thoughtfully. He watched the man eye his husband curiously.

“Ask Brucie,” Tony said, and James couldn’t resist the grin behind his mask. The other man sputtered a bit.

“I…sorry, I just haven’t heard of you, in scientific circles that is,” he said pushing his glasses up self-consciously.

“No, I’m more freelance,” Tony said lightly, and James wanted to kiss the man, he was brilliant but he didn’t flaunt it…well not often at least. It looked as if Doctor Banner wanted to ask more questions, but the door was opening and that semi-familiar face appeared.

“Ouch!” Bruce was rubbing his side indigent, and Tony was holding a metal rod studying him intently.   
  


“Nothing?” He asked looking disappointed.

“Are you insane!” Steve gasped looking both surprised and terrified.

“Yes,” both he and Peter answered in unison.

Tony gasped, “Betrayed!” he grinned at them, as he returned to his computer fingers flying. Peter set Ed on the floor, the small dog waddling towards him looking for attention, without thinking he reached down lifting the dog and tucking him in the crook of his left arm. He glanced up into blue eyes studying intently. Steve was staring at him, a thoughtful frown on his face. James was glad for his mask.

“What are you doing Pop?” Peter asked he turned his attention back to the others.

“Hacking SHIELD,” Tony mumbled, Bruce made an odd noise.

“Really?” Peter said flatly leaning on his shoulder running an eye over the screen.

"Not the first time, you'd think Nick would have upgraded his security already," he mumbled.

“What are you looking for?” Steve asked then frowning.

“Secrets, Cap….SHIELD is full of secrets.”

"Right," he said, James, watching him curiously as Steve turned to leave, followed closely by Peter. Surprised he turned to look at his husband, the man's eyes invisible behind his glasses but he could tell he wasn't missing a thing.

-#-#-#-

“Steve!” Peter hurried to catch up to the bigger man, watching as he paused, back straight.

“Steve, you ok?” he asked reaching for him, hesitating a moment before settling a gentle hand on his shoulder. Surprised he felt the big man sag a little into his touch.

“Yeah,” he said quietly, “I’m ok.”

Peter moved to look in his eyes, those large blues liquid, and full of pain. He caught his breath, Steve was a good looking man, he couldn’t deny it…perfect and sweet…and so venerable.

Without conscious thought he was moving a hand cupping a smooth cheek, brushing against a cheekbone eyes trailing to full lips.

He wanted to kiss him.

The thought shot through him, just as a red-cheeked Steve pulled away clearing his throat. "I umm…sorry," he mumbled hurrying away down the hall. Peter watched him go more than a little shell shocked himself.

He had completely fallen for Steve Rogers.

-#-#-#-

Something was wrong.

Tony could feel it, that ever-looming darkness that tugged at the corners of his mind was reaching out beckoning him in…begging for him to silence the voices that swelled around him. The only thing grounded him was James, pushing back against his warmth and reassurance.

“Weapons,” Steve threw the gun on the table, face contorted in anger, Peter was looking at him in confusion. Tony shook his head trying to collect his thoughts.

“Why Nick?” he asked, crossing his arms and staring at the man.

“Him,” he nodded to Thor, the blonde giant looking confused, pointing to himself. Tony swallowed, he’d figured. But he’d hoped he’d been wrong…he’d been in the military long enough to know whoever had the biggest stick had all the power.

He felt sick.

“Ok love?” James whispered his ear, and he shook his head.

"No…" he sighed, realizing this was far bigger than anyone of them. Fury had no control, this situation was beyond even him...it was an illusion of control.

"Loki is manipulating you, Bruce, you need to take a step back," Natasha looked scared.

“I was in Calcutta, I was pretty far removed, the man spat back.

Tony moved, “Bruce,” he started, trying to reason his way through this, his hand still holding on to James’s metal arm.

“Hey don’t poke him again,” Steve moved to intercept him and Tony frowned.

“I’m trying to help…” He started, but Steve narrowed his eyes at him and Tony was taken aback.

“Back off,” the man’s face was blotchy red, angry, Tony had never backed down in his life.

“Make me Captain,” he growled squaring off against the blonde. He didn’t care for one goddamn minute he was a national icon.

“Big man in a suit of armour take that off and what are you?”

Tony got right up in his face, “Genius, husband, father.”

Steve looked like he was about to say more when he felt James wrap an arm around him gently pulling him back against his chest and growling, “Watch your mouth punk.”

Tony was surprised when Steve snapped his jaw shut, eyes bugging almost comically.

“What did you call me?” Steve whispered.

"Called you a punk," James's voice was still muffled by the mask he was wearing, but Tony could tell he was getting upset.

Steve was staring hard now and Tony thought he saw something pass over his features, he suddenly looked hesitant and unsure.

“In case you needed to kill me, but you can’t! I know, I tried!”

Everyone turned to focus on Bruce, but Tony couldn’t focus his eye was roving. There was something he was missing. He started when a beep sounded the and he jolted, he turned to the computer tapping quickly.

“I can get there..” he stared to say.

“Look just wait,” Steve started, “You’re not going alone.”

“He’s right,” James growled and Tony was about to argue, but Bruce cut him off.

“Oh my God…”

-#-#-#-

“Tony love are you ok?” James cupped his face turning it this way and that. He was a little bruised, but the suit took the brunt of it. His gaze skittered away from the rest of the beaten suit as he tried to still his trembling right hand.

“I’m fine Sunshine,” he assured him looking tired, but whole.

James sighed heavily, glancing at the figure slumped against the wall nearby. He desperately wanted to pull his mask off and kiss the man he loved, but Steve was still there, watching them.

“Are you ok? You just fought a Hulk,” Tony was frowning at him, and James could see his eye moving no doubt checking for injuries. “You have a cracked rib,” he stated flatly.

“I hate your evil eye,” he returned just as inflectionless.

Tony opened his mouth the retort when suddenly there loud, “Agent Coulson is down.”

They both froze looking up, “Paramedics just called it.”

“No…” Tony said softly, and James pulled him close burring his hand in dark hair.

He felt metal arms around him, they stayed that way until running footsteps and a panicked, "Pop! Dad!" Peter came around the corner looking dishevelled and frantic.

“We’re here Pete, we’re ok,” Tony nodded to him and the kid gave him a relieved sigh.

"Fury wants to see everyone," he said softly. James nodded helping Tony to stand, as Pete moved to help Steve up as well before the four of them walked slowly towards the meeting room collapsing in the chairs. James unable to let go of his husband's hand as they sat facing each other, foreheads resting together.

Things where bad.

Real bad.

James wasn’t sure he understood everything that was going on fully, but as long as he had Tony and Peter….

"I got nothing for you guys," Fury sighed and Tony snorted softly rubbing their heads together with a little more.

James wasn’t listening to Fury though. He’d been doing this too long, far too long…he knew SHIELD had been manipulating him from the moment he could think again, but he was ok with that. Because despite everything…it had given him Tony. He would never regret that, not one single moment.

Suddenly he couldn’t be here, couldn’t deal with this, with Fury…the world was falling apart around them and the only thing that made sense was Tony. Standing abruptly he grabbed his husband and they fled. He wasn't thinking anymore, did want to…he just wanted to getaway. Blindly he lead them into the depths of the ship only stopping when he had nowhere else to go. He froze then, holding tight to the man he loved, feeling him clutching him back just as tightly

.

“We alone?” He asked, watching as his husband’s forehead furrowed as he used his eye to scan.

“Yeah,” he said softly, and James reached up pulling off his mask taking a deep breath.

Tony smiled up at him soft, and loving, “Hey there handsome, was beginning to forget what you looked like.”

James huffed pulling him close, Tony settling in his arms perfectly. He melted a little into the embrace, closing his eyes as the moment stretched on. “What do we do James?” Tony asked softly face buried against his neck.

He closed his eyes holding him tighter, “We can go…if you want…take Peter and Eddie disappear.”

Tony gave a soft huff, “You know we can’t.”

He knew.

He knew all too well.

Tony was moving to look up at him, his glasses perched on top of his head so he was meeting a beautiful brown eye, and the now-familiar prosthetic. "I love you, Tony," he said watching those cheeks redden so beautifully.

“Promise?”

“Always,” he returned the man in his arms stiffing a moment before he spoke, “Steve’s coming.”

With one last quick kiss, he pulled his mask back up just as Steve entered spotting the pair of them. James turned to his once friend still feeling that odd tumble of emotions when he looked at him.

“Are you guys ok?” Steve asked hesitantly.

“Alive, for what it’s worth,” Tony sassed, and God James loved him for that. Steve looked hesitant and unsure, and James knew he wanted to apologize he could see it in that familiar face. That was the way he was, had always been, quick to get riled but just as quick to admit when he was wrong.

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" he asked tentatively.

James shared a meaningful look with his husband, neither one of them dignifying that with a reply.

“Phil was a friend,” Peter said joining them, looking just as tired as James felt. He stopped beside Steve and James eyed the two curiously the proximity seemed close…real close…

“Where’s Eddie?” Tony asked frowning at him.

“Fury,” the kid grinned a little jerking his head.

That got a soft laugh from his husband, "Funny, always saw him as more of a cat person."

“If you have any ideas Pop now would be a great time for one of your brilliant inspirations,” Peter asked quietly, pulling the conversation back to the giant elephant in the room. James internally agreed. He had all the faith in the world in his husband, he’d built himself a new heart, a new eye, him a new arm…he made the impossible possible.

Tony sighed leaning into him, “He needs power, a lot of it, and I mean the only real….” He trailed off a moment and James felt him jolt upright, straightening suddenly, and he knew that look. He felt his a smile curl his lips under his mask.

“Son of a bitch….the Tower” He whispered, “Get the band together I’ll meet you there,” he was already hurrying away towards his suit.

“Meet you where?” Peter looked confused as did Steve, but James knew.

“Stane Tower,” he growled.

-#-#-#-

Peter grabbed his knapsack hurrying to catch up with the others.

He spotted Tasha, Clint, Steve and his dad boarding one of the jets at the far end of the hanger. Dodging through the people he managed to reach it just as a shell shocked agent scuttled off the plane. Smirking he hopped on as Clint powered up the engine.

“Whoa…Pete..” Steve held up a hand at him looking worried, “Maybe you should sit this one out.”

He rolled his eyes reminding himself that Steve had no way of knowing who he was. Readying himself to argue, he felt a strong steady hand on his shoulder. He couldn’t help the smile that curled his lips as he glanced at his adoptive father over his shoulder.

“You sure kid?” He gruffed, voice muffled behind his mask. He nodded before turning back to Steve his smile widening.

“Don’t worry, I’ll suit up on the way.”

-#-#-#-

It was bedlam.

He had seen a lot of chaos in his life, too much if he was honest, but he had never seen anything like this. The sky was terrifying black abyss stretching impossibly above him, as indescribable creatures poured out of it. He tried desperately not to look up as he pushed himself onwards. He was tired, exhausted, but he refused to flag.

But it felt like a losing battle.

There were just so many of them…

He caught Pete swinging by out of the corner of his eye as Clint called out yet another wave from above. He dodged Thor’s hammer, as it came around, Steve’s shield ringing out as it found his mark. They were overwhelmed, he knew that…but goddamn it, he was going to go down swinging.

Suddenly Natasha’s voice cut through the madness, “I can close it, anybody read me? I can shut it down.”

“Shut it!” Steve ground out next to him, seconds before a third voice joined them.

“Not yet,” Tony said, voice frighteningly calm, “Incoming nuke, and I know just where it put it.”

James froze, the world falling away as the words crashed through him like a tidal wave, “No…”

"Stark that's a one-way trip," Steve's voice sounded a thousand miles away.

“James…Peter?” Why the hell did Tony sound so calm?

“I love you both, so much.”

No.

Tony was not saying goodbye. They were not saying goodbye. Not here, not now.

Anguish tore through him and he ripped his mask off screaming, “Tony!”

He could hear the others in his ear but it was pointless noise, his world was ending. Crashing down around him as his husband disappeared into that wretched hole of the sky.

"Buck?" the long-forgotten name drifted to him, Steve was staring at him in disbelief, eyes wide and mouth open. He didn't care though, Tony…he had to get Tony back. Staring up into the mouth of hell he watched as it erupted in a ball of brilliant yellow and orange the nuke finding its mark.

Around them the aliens fell, toppling over lifelessly to the ground.

He’d done it…he’d saved them all.

“Close it,” he heard Steve softly and whirled on him.

“NO!” he bellowed in his face grabbing him by the front of his uniform shaking him hard, “Don’t you dare don’t dare!” He screamed needing them to understand. He wasn’t going to leave him.

"Buck!" the old nickname made him sick, despair and heartache pouring out of him as he groaned in anguish. Above them, the portal was closing, disappearing the sky once more a brilliant mocking blue.

“Tony…” he whimpered his heart shattering in his chest.

A whispered, “Pop…” in his ear from Peter the kid stood on the roof of a car nearby watching the sky just as intently as he was. So intently it took him a moment to see the familiar red and gold tumbling towards the ground.

“Tony!” he let go of Steve running towards him, desperate to get there in time.

“Thor?” Steve called, the man whirling his hammer, but much to all their surprise the Hulk appeared bellowing as he snatched the falling figure out of the sky. Heavily landing a few feet away he dropped Tony unceremoniously to the ground.

James was moving before his brain caught up, running to his husband's side heart in the throat. He dropped to his knees beside the still figure, swallowing thickly at the eerily dark circle in his chest. "Tony…" he whispered. 

With trembling fingers he reached out releasing the helmet and tugging it off, the beloved face still and silent. Closing his eyes he gathered him close burying his face in dark hair he closed his eyes, sorrow threatening to overwhelm him. 

The silence suddenly deafening in the wake of the battle.

The Hulk roared in discontent, splitting the quiet and he felt Tony jolt in his arms, inhaling sharply with a pained moan, “Urgh.”

James reared back needing the assure himself, disbelief and hope a dangerous combination, “Tony?” he trembled brushing the dark hair back, so he could see his face clearly.   
  
“Kiss me yet?” He asked, smile a little shaky on his lips. James shook his head, before crushing their lips together so hard stars danced behind his eyes.

“Stupid,” he mumbled against his lips, “You’re so stupid.”

Tony chuckled, "Yeah alright I'll give you that one."

“Pop!” Peter was there then hugging him tight and James wanted to weep with relief.

“Did we win?” Tony asked wearily.

James heard Steve snort somewhere above him, “Yeah we did.”

He looked up than the others gathering around, all of them looking surprised that they had actually survived.

Tony sagged into him then, "Awesome, the honeymoon is waiting," he grinned up to him.

“My brother has much to answer for,” Thor said grimly.

Tony sighed disappointed and weary, and James kissed his forehead tenderly, “Right…then honeymoon.”

-#-#-#-

Peter sighed looking out over the still smoking city, so much for the neighbourhood, he thought wearily. He was tired. Really tired. But he was so glad they were all alive. He would have words with his Pop but they could wait until after his honeymoon

He smiled to himself as he swung his legs out over empty space, perched preciously on the side of Stane Tower.

“Peter?” He heard a voice call from somewhere below, he poked his head over the side of the ledge spotting Steve on the balcony below looking for him. Grinning he silently dropped down on a web dangling upside down beside him.

“Hey Steve,” he grinned startling the man. The big blonde jumped before turning to look at him in surprise. His face was still smeared with dirt, blonde hair tousled and grimy but Peter still thought he looked amazing.

“Sorry,” he apologized still swaying by the end of his web, Steve huffed stepping closer to him.

“We’re going for dinner, Shwarma or something,” he said softly.

Peter nodded, “Nice, I’ll just change and-” he cut off as Steve stepped into his space, face close to his own. Heart thudding he held his breath, not daring to move as strong hands reached up gently rolling his mask up to his nose just enough to reveal his mouth. Unsure what was going on he didn’t really have time to puzzle it out before, soft, slightly chapped lips where on his and Steve was kissing him.

It was a little awkward upside down but it was sweet and hesitant, and absolutely perfect. They kiss went on and Peter was reaching out to burying his fingers in blonde hair tugging him closer, deepening the contact.

“Steve? Peter?” The call floated out to them from inside and reluctantly they parted.

“Wow,” Peter breathed, lips tingling, as those beautiful dazed blue eyes blinked at him, lips red and slick from the kiss.

“Steve? Peter?” His Pop was calling and he sighed reluctantly kissing Steve on the cheek.

“Later?”

Steve’s smile was gorgeous and full of promise, “Later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favourite scene to write was the one where they walked in and Tony was pissed he missed out on his wedding night, omg I loved it. 
> 
> Also I 100% stole that Spiderman kiss scene from the OG movies. I loooooved that scene, and while I know it's probably horribly impractical, that visual, love it. That final scene was actually a later addition I didn't write it, but I wanted to give Peter and Steve some closure and a bit of a hopeful ending.


	16. And miles to go before I sleep.

* * *

**Epilogue**

“Top floor clear heading down, over,” Tony said releasing the button on his radio as he worked his way carefully down the debris-strewn stairs. 

“Roger that Captain Stark, your shift is over please go home, over,” the exasperated voice of one of the other Agents echoed in the silent space. Tony rolled his eyes behind his goggles, he knew his shift was over. It had been over three days ago when they managed, through sheer luck, to stop the invasion. He was supposed to be on a beach with his husband. Only he was still here, clearing outbuildings and looking for survivors amongst the rubble. 

“I will soon, over,” he replied meaning it, he was just doing one more floor then he'd head back to SHIELD where James and the promised jet were waiting for him.

“Hello?” he hollered tapping on the apartment doors as he made his way through the silent, dusty halls. Getting no reply he moved onto the next, methodically checking to make sure no one was trapped inside the building. It was a monotonous job, but it needed to be done. In the days following the attack on New York, the search and rescue efforts had been non-stop.

Now though, the rescue operations were winding down, with only a few buildings left to clear, he and James could leave with a clear conscious on their long-awaited honeymoon. Reaching the end of the hallway he paused before the final door, the wood covered with faded eviction notices. Turning he was about to leave when his conscious got the better of him. Sighing he turned back to the door; due diligence.

Lifting his hand he rapped sharply on the surface, “Hello, anyone inside?” he waited a moment, straining his ears in the silence. Nothing. Satisfied he was about to move on when he heard a faint noise, a whimper?

Frowning he moved closer to the door, “Someone there?”

This time he heard it, the unmistakable rustle of cloth and a small sniffle, there was someone inside,

“Stand back from the door,” he called before he pulled back kicking the door in with a booted foot. The flimsy wood splintered as it banged inwards ricocheting off the wall with a dull thud.

The smell him first and he flinched. Pulling his face mask up over his nose he panned the room with his flashlight, using his prosthetic eye to look for heat signatures. "Hello?" he called again, voice muffled behind the cloth as he turned his eye further into the apartment. He picked up on the heat signature than in one of the rooms off the hallway. It was small, too small to be an adult.

His heart lurched, a kid trapped in the apartment, alone?

“I’m here to help,” he called keeping his voice soft as he made his way slowly towards the flare of red and orange. Wrappers crunched under his boots as he moved, the floor was littered with garbage, the place was filthy, smelly and disgusting. Pushing the door open he peered into the darkened room spying the nest of blankets tucked in the corner, a lump in the center of them.

“It’s ok,” he soothed moving towards the quivering mass, whoever it was, was hidden under the covers. Squatting down near the nest he reached out a gentle hand to the shaking mass. “Hey now, you’re ok.”

The trembling didn’t stop, as he carefully pulled the sheet down, curly blonde hair, and wide tear-filled eyes looking up at him. His heart lurched and Tony moved closer, “You’re ok, you’re safe now, “ he soothed as he moved to gently brush back the matted greasy hair.

The kid flinched and his heart broke, “I won’t hurt you,” he promised.

Wide eyes looked up at him, hesitant, but hopeful, tears making tracks down his filthy cheeks.

“Are you’re parent’s around?” he asked glancing around the room, the apartment didn't look lived in. More abandoned than anything.

“I don’t…” the kid's voice sounded so tiny in the space, lost in the darkness, “I don’t have parents.”

Tony kept his expression calm and collected and he gently lifted the too skinny, dirty, child from the filthy blankets.

“It’s ok, you’re going to be ok now,” he soothed as he cradled him close, feeling skinny arms wrap tightly around his neck, deceptively strong, as the kid started to cry. Tony ran a gentle hand through the blonde locks again, as he rocked him slowly, waiting as the tears began to subside.

“What’s your name kiddo?” He asked gently, wiping at the dirty face again with the shemagh he wore. 

There was a wet sniffle as the kid clutched tighter to his tac vest, “Harley.”

-#-#-#-

James waited patiently, watching the man across the table, gather his thoughts. Steve was staring hard at the cup of tea before him. The silence between them still a little uneasy, but things were getting better. It was slow going through, to say Steve had been shocked to see him was an understatement. There had been a lot of long conversations the last few days even more guilt on both sides. It was going to take some time, but James was sure they were on the road to repairing their relationship.

“So what about Peter?” he asked into the silence, hiding his smile as his friend's face flamed red.

“I umm… not sure,” he muttered, finally looking up at him hesitant, and unsure.

James nudged his foot under the table, "It's ok you know, " he reassured him, Steve, frowning a moment before James chuckled wiggling his finger with his silver band on it. “Maybe just don’t tell Tony for a bit.”

Steve barked a laugh, “Are you giving me your blessing then?”

James grin turned feral, “You hurt him and I’ll beat you within an inch of your life.”

Steve’s eyes went wide in surprise, as he paled a little, “ And God help you if Tony gets their first. They’ll never find your body.”

Shaking his head Steve looked like he was about to reply when James’s phone rang, still grinning at his look on his friend's face he glanced at the name, speak of the devil, “Hey Pete.”

“He dad, you busy?”

He glanced at Steve, the man trying not to look like he was listening, “Not so much what’s up?”

“Come down to medical.”

He paused heart hammering, “Tony…” he started but Peter was quick to assure him.

“Totally fine, just come down.”

He hung up then and James frowned at the device, “We better go,” Steve was already standing and James fell in step as they headed to the elevators, still uneasy despite Pete’s reassurance. The ride was silent as they headed to the medical floor, stepping off they spotted Peter right away, he was standing outside one of the observation rooms a soft smile on his face.

Without a word, James joined him glancing through the large window curiously. Some of his worries eased as he spotted his husband inside the room. Tony was still wearing all his full tac gear, perched on the side of the bed facing a small boy who was curled up on his side playing with Eddie.

“He found him in an abandoned apartment, Pop says he was all alone living in garbage," James felt his heartbreak. The poor kid, on his own for only god knew how long. Inside the room, Tony was tenderly tucking the blanket around the kid before smoothing his hair. His expression was soft, warm, and at that moment he knew. Without a shadow of a doubt, he knew Tony had picked up another stray. 

His chest filled with warmth, as a rush of love for his husband, swept through him.

He didn't think he could possibly love him any more than he already did.

Tony stood to leave, pausing as he spotted them standing in the hallway. James grinned as his cheeks pinked in embarrassment before he exited closing the door carefully behind him.

“Come on Steve, let’s go see about some food for him,” Peter said pushing the blonde back down the hallway giving them some privacy. James kept his expression neutral.

“Hey Sunshine,” Tony grinned at him, looking nervous, and unsure. James couldn’t resist, stepping forward he pulled his husband close pressing a sweet kiss to beloved lips.

“You pick up another stray,” he teased softly kissing him again gently.

Tony gave an indigent huff before he sighed sheepishly, “Yeah.”

James pulled him close squeezing him tight as he rested his chin on the dark head, watching the newest addition to the Stark-Barnes house through the glass viewing window. His husband was reckless, headstrong, but also sweet, and caring. He didn't give up on others, and James was eternally grateful he hadn't given up on him.

“I ummm…he’s all alone, and I couldn’t…” Tony mumbled into his chest and James dropped a kiss on the crown of his head,

“It’s ok love, he needs us,” James spoke into the dark locks,

“Us?” Tony asked looking up at him, a wide sweet smile on his face.

“Us,” James affirmed reaching metal fingers to fish out Tony’s dog tags, and ring.

“I love you Sunshine,” Tony said, “I love you so much”.

“Love you too Tony.”

“Promise?” he teased.

“Promise,” James vowed, meaning every word of it.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, everyone! Thank you so much for coming on this ride with me, I wrote this in a surprisingly short amount of time (lol I should start doing originals maybe get them published) anyway I love this ending, hands down one of my favs, and you know what, maybe I'll follow up on this who knows somtimes I get the oddest ideas for things. Thanks again everyone and be nice to each other!

**Author's Note:**

> In case you are curious for a visual of Tony's tattoos and what I was referencing take a look here; https://samptra.tumblr.com/post/615770970135937024/reference-photos-for-a-winteriron-fic-im-writing
> 
> Tony is a 100% thirst trap in this.


End file.
